Anime Boy
by Cloverssi
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah menengah atas Jungkook yang seharusnya damai rusak dalam sehari berkat pertemuannya dengan seorang senpai bernama Kim Taehyung. Hari-hari berisik penuh keabsurdan telah dimulai!/VKook-TaeKook/BTS Fic
1. Bad Impression

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife AU**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Chapter 1: Bad Impression**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafas lelaki berambut gelap itu naik turun dengan tidak beraturan.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk dan penat setelah semua kegiatan yang dijalaninya seharian ini. Ia meraih sebotol air dingin dan meneguknya, membiarkan tenggorokannya yang kering dan panas meleleh oleh segarnya cairan dari botol yang tergenggam erat di tangannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku juga mau!" Jungkook, si lelaki berambut hitam itu menyemburkan tegukan besar yang baru sempat memasuki mulutnya saat ia merasakan beban seberat 60 kilogram menimpa tubuhnya begitu mendadak.

"Park Jimin sialan, cari mati kau?!" Jungkook menendang sekuat tenaga sahabat karibnya sejak sekolah dasar itu.

"Bukan, aku cari minum. Hei, hei basah nih! Sayang airnya!" Yang bertubuh lebih pendek protes seenaknya sambil menunjuk kausnya yang basah akibat percikan air yang tersembur tadi membuat perempatan samar muncul di dahi sang sahabat yang sayangnya sedang dalam mood buruk.

"Minum nih! Minum sepuasnya!" Jungkook menyiramkan air dari botolnya pada Jimin, tak peduli dengan omelan dan umpatan beruntun yang keluar dari bibir seksi lelaki berambut merah tua tersebut.

"Ah.. iya iya ampun dasar sadis! Dari tadi kau marah marah terus seperti anak gadis yang sedang PMS." Jimin mencibir kesal begitu air yang dapat dituangkan Jungkook telah habis.

"Kau benar, maaf." Jungkook menghela nafas dan melempar begitu saja botol plastik yang telah kosong. "Kapan kita boleh pulang?" Jimin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pertanyaan yang sama kesebelas kalinya Kook, kita bahkan baru dimulai." Jungkook mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah daripada uring-uringan tidak jelas begitu lebih baik belikan aku minum saja."

"BELI SENDIRI PARK BANTET!"

"Yah, kau tega sekali Jungkook!"

Jungkook mendengus lagi dan berlari meninggalkan Jimin untuk bergabung dengan para siswa kelas satu lainnya yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka.

Mood Jungkook memang sudah sangat memburuk sejak ia tiba di Bighit High School pagi ini. Ya, sekolah lanjutan pertamanya di usianya yang telah menginjak 16 tahun ini. Ide untuk melakukan ospek bagi siswa tahun pertama di musim panas begini memang buruk.

Jungkook tak mengira ospek di sekolah menengah atas bisa begitu buruk. Cukup dengan senior-senior kelas tiga yang sparta dan sangar namun sialnya memegang kekuasaan penuh untuk 'mendidik' para anak kelas satu dengan memberikan tugas dan tantangan konyol yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Sebagai contoh misalnya saja tugas pertama dari senior kekar bernama Kangin yang menyuruh semua anak kelas satu berdiri dengan satu kaki selama dua jam di tengah halaman sekolah yang terguyur langsung oleh sinar matahari yang membuat Jungkook hampir tuli akibat mendengar keluhan Jimin di sampingnya yang takut sinar matahari akan menjadikan kulitnya hitam, belum lagi tugas aneh dari senior tomboy bernama Amber yang malah menyuruh semua adik kelasnya untuk lompat kodok setengah halaman sebanyak 30 kali.

Dan masih banyak lagi tugas aneh yang menguras jasmani dan rohani yang dapat mengubah mood seorang Jeon Jungkook yang jarang sekali marah itu menjadi uring-uringan begini seperti gadis PMS.

Yang sialnya semua itu dilakukan di luar gedung. Tepat, _outdoor_ sehingga semua anak kelas satu kini bisa berbangga diri dengan kulit eksotis mereka, hasil dari enam jam dijemur di halaman sekolah oleh para senior yang baik hati.

"Akhirnya.." Jimin mendesah lega ketika akhirnya para senior kelas tiga menyudahi 'bimbingan' dan menyuruh mereka semua masuk ke dalam gedung untuk melakukan tour pengenalan ruangan-ruangan yang terdapat di gedung sekolah.

Jungkook juga mulai dapat bernafas kembali saat hembusan _Air Conditioner_ menerpa tubuhnya yang banjir keringat di balik kaus olahraga tipis yang kini sudah basah dan menempel di tubuhnya. Sekolah elit memang beda, di setiap koridor yang mereka lalui bahkan terdapat Air Conditioner.

"Ck, bisakah para yeoja di barisan depan diam? Aku tidak bisa dengar penjelasannya nih." Jimin menggerutu pelan, membuat Jungkook menaikkan alisnya heran.

Lelaki itu menajamkan telinga dan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya untuk melihat melewati kepala ratusan siswa lainnya pada sosok berbalut _hoodie_ hitam dengan tudung dinaikkan yang berdiri paling depan dan tenggelam di antara para murid perempuan yang beberapa kali terdengar memekik antusias meredam penjelasannya tentang letak ruang kesehatan di lantai satu. Sepertinya dialah yang menjadi _tour guide_ -nya.

"Dan kenapa juga dia tidak berusaha mengeraskan suaranya? Dia bahkan tak memakai _mic_ atau pengeras suara. Merepotkan sekali, kenapa yang dipilih malah pangeran sekolah yang suka tebar pesona begitu sih?" Jungkook ikut-ikutan kesal. Sekolah barunya ini benar-benar luas, jika ia tak mengetahui letak setiap ruang dengan benar Jungkook yakin ia akan tersesat di hari pertamanya besok.

"Hei hei, jaga bicaramu bagaimana kalau dia dengar?" Jimin memperingatkan.

"Kita paling belakang Jim, bagaimana bisa dia.."

"Ruangan di sebelah kita ini adalah Ruang OSIS, biasanya hanya anggota OSIS yang diperbolehkan masuk..."

DEG

Jungkook tersentak begitu merasakan suara berat itu berbicara jelas hampir tepat di telinganya. Ia berbalik cepat dan..

 _Shit._

Senior guide berhoodie hitam yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi bahan keluhannya kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah beberapa menit yang lalu senior itu berdiri paling depan memimpin para anak kelas satu?

"..lalu ruangan ini hanya khusus digunakan untuk melakukan rapat OSIS sebulan sekali. Mengerti?"

Dan ketika obsidian tajam itu berkilat keji memandangnya di bawah lindungan poni kecokelatan serta tudung hoodie, Jungkook yakin sekali senior tersebut mendengar semua perkataannya pada Jimin barusan.

Matilah kau Jeon Jungkook.

Tak mau terkena masalah lebih lanjut, Jungkook membuka paksa bibirnya untuk segera meminta maaf pada kakak kelasnya, namun tenggorokannya malah terasa tercekat kala bibir merah muda segar yang menyita seluruh fokusnya itu menyeringai tipis.

Jungkook tak dapat berkata-kata bahkan setelah senior berhoodie tersebut berjalan melewatinya untuk meneruskan penjelasan bagi ruang selanjutnya. Hingga tepukan Jimin pada bahunya pun tak kunjung memulihkan kesadarannya.

...

...

"Namanya Kim Taehyung."

Jungkook mundur selangkah ketika Jimin berkata mantap dengan kilatan antusias dalam kedua bola mata sipitnya. "Siapa?"

"Sunbae berhoodie kemarin yang menjadi tour guide kita!"

"Oh. Lalu?" Jungkook memandang sahabatnya sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Astaga Jungkook-ah, aku tak menyangka kau bisa secuek ini." Jimin menggeleng tak percaya. "Dia itu memang idola sekolah, ikon sekolah. Tahu apa julukan yang orang-orang berikan padanya?"

Jungkook menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, menunggu.

" **Anime Boy**."

Hening mendominasi selama beberapa detik, dengan Jungkook yang hanya menatap datar wajah Jimin yang tampak dipenuhi antusiasme berlebihan.

"Apa?" Sungguh Jimin ingin menjedotkan kepala lelaki bergigi kelinci yang terkadang lamban itu ke dinding sekarang juga.

"Anime Boy. Dia dipanggil seperti itu karena konon katanya wajahnya mirip seperti tokoh-tokoh anime. Tidak ada yang tahu pasti sih, karena Taehyung selalu memakai tudung hoodienya. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya terkenal, semua orang berlomba-lomba melihat wajahnya yang tampan. Yak, kau tak mendengarkanku?!" Jimin berdecak kesal melihat Jungkook yang sama sekali terlihat tak peduli dan malah asik mengepel.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang anime boy atau apalah itu, sadarlah posisi kita sedang bagaimana." Jungkook mulai kesal dan melemparkan sebuah alat pel pada Jimin yang hanya cengengesan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

Wait, alat pel?

Well, kedua lelaki tampan ini sebenarnya dihukum mengepel koridor sekolah oleh wali kelas mereka karena terlambat masuk kelas di hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Padahal mereka hanya terlambat 15 menit. Tahu penyebabnya? Tepat, seperti prediksi Jungkook kemarin. Ia dan Jimin tidak bisa menemukan ruang kelas mereka sendiri karena gedung sekolah yang terlampau elit ini begitu luas, _plus_ mereka tidak tahu kalau ruang kelas anak tingkat satu terletak di bangunan yang berbeda karena sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan kemarin.

"Lebih baik cepat kita selesaikan. Lagipula darimana kau tahu semua informasi itu?" Jungkook menenteng ember berisi air kotor dengan satu tangan, bermaksud menggantinya.

"Para fanclub Taehyung sunbae tentunya. Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku bertanya waktu pulang sekolah kemarin." Jimin nyengir badak sambil membentuk V sign dengan kedua jarinya.

Jungkook mendengus. "Dasar penggosip." Terkadang memang Jungkook tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang tak mempunyai rem untuk mulut cerewetnya dan kadar keingin tahuan terlampau tinggi yang membuat orang lain kesal.

"Tapi hei kau untung juga kan?"

"Apanya?" Jungkook menatap malas sahabatnya.

"Bukankah kau maniak anime? Siapa tahu kau tertarik dengan.."

"Hell yeah, Park Jimin jangan gila, dia itu **namja**!" Tepis Jungkook segera.

"Apa masalahnya kalau dia namja? Bukannya kau itu seorang ga.."

"PARK JIMIN!"

Jungkook yakin ia bisa membunuh Jimin sekarang juga jika sahabatnya itu tak bisa menjaga mulut cerewet penggosipnya agar tak bocor di hadapan orang lain. Dan Jimin yang menyadari bahaya dengan kilatan membunuh di mata bulat Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menghindar, tepat ketika Jungkook menyasar kepalanya dengan sebelah sepatu _Nike_ berwarna merah. Dan meleset.

"Yah, bantet sialan jangan kabur kau!"

Oke siapapun akan tahu sekarang bahwa keadaan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sedang turn on itu sangat berbahaya seperti singa lepas dari kandang; penuh emosi dan juga tidak terkendali.

"Jungkook-ah, jangan main-main di sini masih licin nanti kau bisa.."

Namun lelaki berambut gelap itu tak peduli dan terus mengejar mangsanya, sampai alas kakinya menggelincir di lantai licin yang baru dipel itu, membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"..terpeleset."

Tepat ketika Jimin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tubuh jangkung Jungkook jatuh terbanting ke depan yang membuat ember di tangannya melayang dengan isi yang berhamburan dan tumpah mengenai..

BYUR

"Sial.." Jungkook mengumpat pelan merasakan tubuhnya remuk di lantai. "Jimin-ah bantu aku membereskan semua ini." Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dan tindakan dari Jimin yang berdiri di belakangnya, ia menautkan alis. "Jimin-ah? Park Jimin?"

Suara langkah kaki membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, dan ia hanya sempat melihat sepasang sepatu _converse_ hitam serta kaki panjang berbalutkan kain celana seragam sekolahnya sebelum Jungkook merasakan tarikan yang begitu kuat pada kerah kemejanya, membuat tubuhnya terangkat paksa dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah tirus yang tersembunyi di bawah lindungan tudung hoodie berwarna hitam yang basah.

Jungkook melirik ke bawah dan mendapati ember kosong tergeletak di kakinya. Seketika ia menelan ludahnya horror.

Sial, terjadi lagi.

Kim Taehyung.

Kenapa nasib Jungkook bisa sesial ini?

Jungkook sudah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Misalkan Taehyung mau menghajarnya atau membunuhnya. Bagaimana juga dia kelas tiga. Anak kelas tiga biasanya masa-masa paling brutal dengan prinsip senggol-bacok atau semacamnya.

Namun di luar dugaan Taehyung tak melakukan apapun. Tawa serak keluar dari bibirnya membuat dahi Jungkook mengerinyit dengan alis saling bertautan tak mengerti.

"Ah, bukankah kau anak kelas satu yang sombong itu?"

Hanya terjadi selang beberapa detik, ketika Taehyung menurunkan tudung hoodie yang selama ini menyembunyikan identitasnya—atau begitu setidaknya menurut Jungkook- memperlihatkan rambut berwarna oranye menantang yang tertata maskulin dan piercing hitam di masing-masing telinganya, membuat Jungkook terpaku sejenak akan wajah tirus di hadapannya itu.

Parasnya begitu tampan dan sempurna dengan dagu runcing dan rahang tegas, kulit kecokelatan serta leher jenjang yang terekspos hingga menunjukkan garis-garis _collarbone_ indah berkat tiga kancing teratas kemejanya yang tak terkancing. Membuat Jungkook mendadak kesulitan bernafas ketika sepasang obsidian memikat setajam elang yang membara itu menatap langsung ke matanya sendiri begitu dalam dan panas seolah ingin melubangi kepalanya.

Gawat, pesona ini bahkan jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan ketampanan para karakter _Seme_ dan _Senpai_ dalam anime-anime yang hampir setiap malam Jungkook tonton.

Memabukkan, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika otaknya mendadak kosong menyaksikan bibir merah muda di hadapannya yang sungguh menggoda iman itu terangkat naik, membuka untuk mengucapkan lambat setiap suku kata namanya yang tertera pada nametag di dadanya, dengan suara berat nan rendah.

"Jeon Jungkook."

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Fanfik apa ini saya juga tidak tahu T_T yah mungkin bahasanya lebih kaku dan membosankan dari ff JIL tapi ini bikinnya juga ngasal banget dan aku juga masih belajar, tiba-tiba aja aku dapet inspirasi waktu lagi bengong ngeliatin/? Fotonya tae yang kebetulan garis mukanya itu mirip banget dengan karakter anime dan voila! lahirlah ff gaje ini -_-

Oh ya ini project chaptered kedua buat Vkook, rencananya sih aku mau buat yang lebih ringan dari JIL dan gak butuh meres otak buat bikin jadi mungkin wordsnya lebih pendek dan bahasanya lebih sederhana. Tenang aja, aku juga masih lanjutin Jungkook in Luv kok cuman paling updatenya lebih lama karena ide lagi buntu*dihajar readers* maaf nih nelantarin 2 ff lainnya dan malah publish ff baru *nyengir badak*

Lanjut atau hapus? -_-

Well, sampai jumpa di chapter depan, atau tidak *slaps*

Annyeong~


	2. Captivation

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife AU**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Chapter 2: Captivation**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, bukankah kau anak kelas satu yang sombong itu?"

Memabukkan, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas dan hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika otaknya mendadak kosong menyaksikan bibir merah muda di hadapannya yang sungguh menggoda iman itu terangkat naik, membuka untuk mengucapkan lambat setiap suku kata namanya yang tertera pada nametag di dadanya, dengan suara berat nan rendah.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook tak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetikpun dari sepasang obsidian kelam yang seolah menghisap seluruh perhatiannya itu. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan kering walaupun kata-kata permintaan maaf sudah tertahan di ujung kerongkongannya.

Sial, Jimin bahkan sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kim Taehyung dimana kau?!" teriakan dari tikungan di ujung koridor membuat Taehyung memutar kepalanya ke samping dan berdecak kesal. Ia lalu beralih kembali pada Jungkook yang lagi-lagi menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Eh?" Jungkook yang masih shock hanya bisa ngeblank.

"Kutanya kau kelas berapa, bocah sombong." Taehyung mengulangi lebih beringas hingga lelaki yang lebih muda darinya bergidik.

"Kelas 1-1 **sunbae**." Ugh, sebenarnya Jungkook malas menggunakan embel-embel seformal itu tapi dia masih sayang nyawa. Salah sedikit bisa-bisa pulang sekolah nanti tubuhnya sudah tidak utuh lagi.

"Baiklah, jam istirahat nanti datang ke ruang musik di lantai dua gedung utara. Arrasseo?" Taehyung berkata tidak sabaran, dan karena melihat wajahnya begitu sangar seakan siap menebasnya kalau mengatakan tidak, Jungkook tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk pasrah mengiyakan.

"Bagus, kupegang kata-katamu."

"KIM TAEHYUNG SINI KAU BOCAH BRENGSEK!" Suara itu terdengar makin jelas dan kini melewati rambut oranye Taehyung, Jungkook bisa melihat sosok Baekhyun seongsaenim, si guru konseling yang berlari sepanjang koridor sambil mengayun-ayunkan rotan(?) di tangannya penuh emosi.

Taehyung mengumpat pelan. " _Damn it_. Sampai jumpa di ruang musik nanti, Jeon _Jungkookie_." Taehyung melepaskan kerah seragam Jungkook, dan ia menyeringai sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri sebelum berlari dan turun melompati jendela di balik punggung Jungkook.

"Kemana perginya keparat kecil itu?" Byun seongsaenim sampai di depan Jungkook dengan terengah-engah sambil memegangi kedua lututnya.

"Eh.. barusan dia lompat ke jendela, seongsaenim." Jungkook menunjuk polos jendela di belakangnya.

"Hah? Kuharap dia mati supaya kap.. brengsek TUNGGU SAJA BOCAH SIALAN KUPENGGAL KEPALAMU NANTI!" Baekhyun berteriak begitu keras dengan suara lima oktafnya hingga Jungkook harus menyumpal kedua telinganya agar gendang telinganya tak pecah.

Jungkook bergeser ke sebelah gurunya yang gampang sekali naik darah itu dan ikut melongok keluar jendela. Di bawah sana Taehyung dengan seragam kusutnya sedang menepuk-nepuk pantatnya sambil menjulurkan lidah. Dan begitu ia melihat Baekhyun mengumpat dan mengayunkan rotan di tangannya marah dari jendela, Taehyung melarikan diri secepat mungkin dan melompati gerbang sekolah.

What the hell, yang benar saja sunbaenya itu pasti sudah tidak waras. Ini lantai dua, _man_.

Dan apa itu tadi? Taehyung memanggilnya Jungkookie?

Jungkook merinding sendiri menyadari bahwa Taehyung bukanlah sekedar pangeran tampan biasa berparas anime yang populer di Bighit High School.

...

Tidak. Jungkook takkan memenuhi janjinya untuk pergi ke ruang musik meski ini sudah jam istirahat. Yang benar saja, dia tak ingin berurusan dengan sunbae berbahaya itu. Jungkook hanya akan diam di kelasnya, duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Kalau ini bisa membuatnya lolos dari Taehyung, ia bersedia tidak kemana-mana seharian.

Untungnya Jungkook telah menyiapkan perangkap.

Ya, dia sengaja berbohong mengatakan kelasnya berada di 1-1 walaupun kenyataannya ia kelas 1-4. Jungkook tahu ada yang tidak beres jika sudah ditanyai soal kelasnya karena ia yakin ia pasti akan dihafal oleh Taehyung, atau mungkin _dijemput_ tiba-tiba di kelasnya untuk dihajar. Terlebih kelas 1-4 cukup jauh dari kelas 1-1, kecil kemungkinan untuk ketahuan. Licik? Well, Jungkook tak punya pilihan lain kan yang penting dia sela..

"Mana Jeon Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengumpat pelan mendengar suara berat menggema serak di ruang kelas yang seketika hanya dipenuhi seruan kegirangan teman-teman perempuan sekelasnya. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat surai oranye menyala berkibar di pintu kelas.

Tidak salah lagi, itu Kim Taehyung.

Sial, bagaimana bisa ketahuan?

Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya rendah-rendah hingga rapat ke mejanya, berharap dapat menyamarkan keberadaannya. Namun terlambat, ia bisa merasakan semua jari teman-teman sekelasnya kini tertuju ke arahnya. Sial, Jungkook bisa merasakan hawa gelap seperti di film-film pembunuhan semakin mendekatinya.

"Pandai berbohong, eh? Dasar bocah.."

Dan sekali lagi tubuh Jungkook terangkat paksa dengan tarikan pada kerah seragamnya. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan wajah anime sunbaenya yang sialnya tetap mempesona itu walaupun seringai tengah terukir keji pada bibir kotaknya.

"Kau terlambat. Ayo pergi sekarang." Tangan Taehyung beralih mencengkeram pergelangan Jungkook dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"S..Sunbae 10 menit lagi waktu istirahat selesai!" Jungkook kewalahan menyamai langkah lebar Taehyung.

"Apa peduliku? Salahmu datang terlambat. **BOLOS**." Mata Jungkook langsung melebar horror. Hell, yang benar saja ini hari pertamanya sekolah!

"Sunbae, tidak bisa! Lepaskan aku se..." Jungkook menyadari berteriak bukanlah tindakan yang tepat, karena itu mulutnya buru-buru bungkam ketika kakak kelasnya melempar death glare tersadis yang pernah Jungkook lihat seumur hidupnya.

Begitulah, Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan tubuhnya mengikuti Taehyung tanpa banyak protes. Walaupun ia harus menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menghindari ratusan pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan campuran antara iri dan kasihan saat mereka berdua berjalan melewati koridor utama yang penuh akan lautan manusia(?).

Yah dari sudut pandang umum memang nasib Jungkook terlihat sangat mengenaskan. Bagaimana ia diseret pasrah oleh seorang berandalan tampan bertampang keji yang selama ini menyembunyikan identitasnya.

"Hah. Gara-gara kau kan, semua orang jadi melihat wajah tampanku dengan gratis_" Taehyung mengeluh dan Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya bisa cengo.

Tampan? Hell, sunbaenya ini narsis sekali! Tapi bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Jungkook malas mengakuinya, ia tak dapat menampik kenyataan bahwa Taehyung memang tampan *ciee* terlebih dengan absennya hoodie hitam yang setiap hari setia dipakainya untuk menyembunyikan segala pesonanya itu, membuat rambut oranye dan piercing kebanggan Taehyung terekspos bebas, juga kemejanya yang dikeluarkan, kusut dan berantakan tanpa ikatan dasi dengan tiga kancing teratas yang terbuka, serta rantai.. tunggu dulu Jungkook bahkan baru sadar jika Taehyung menautkan seuntai rantai tipis ke celananya!

Benar-benar image badboy sekali, dan Jungkook akui ia berhasil tergila-gila karenanya. Jungkook jadi curiga jangan-jangan bahkan Taehyung memiliki tato di tubuhnya. Dan ini membuatnya menerka-nerka sendiri dimana gerangan letak tato itu akan berada.

Jungkook menatap punggung tegap berbalut kemeja tipis yang membelakanginya itu. Mungkinkah di punggung sempitnya? Atau di sekujur tulang belakangnya? Atau bahkan di bahu lebar atau lengan kurus dengan bisep trisep yang sempurna itu? Damn, sungguh seksi membayangkannya.

" Hei, liurmu hampir menetes."

Suara berat Taehyung membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya yang mulai melantur dan refleks mengusap dagunya yang ternyata kering. Sial, ia ketahuan kan memperhatikan Taehyung.

"Aku tahu wajahku memang tampan, tapi kau harus ingat bahwa biaya memandang wajahku itu tidak gratis." Taehyung menyeringai dan kini Jungkook benar-benar merasakan mulas pada perutnya.

" **Pede sekali, dasar mentang-mentang tampan!"** Batinnya sarkatis.

"Ngomong-ngomong dari mana sunbae bisa tahu kelasku di 1-4?" Jungkook bertanya ketika mereka berdua menaiki tangga yang menuju ke ruang musik.

"Hah? Gampang saja, tadi aku mencegat teman rambut merahmu yang pesek untuk memastikannya."

Oh, benar juga Jungkook lupa dengan Jimin. Pantas saja dia tidak kembali-kembali ke kelas setelah bilang mau beli roti di kantin.

"Jadi dimana dia sekarang?" Jungkook mulai panik. Semenyebalkan dan seidiot apapun Park Jimin, bagaimana juga dia temannya sejak sekolah dasar tentu saja Jungkook takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, apalagi ini berurusan dengan Taehyung.

"Hei, santai saja dia juga ada diruang musik." Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Duh, ini justru membuat Jungkook membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. "Sini."

Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung berjalan sampai ke depan ruang musik. Disinikah Jimin disekap? Apa sekarang dia sedang diikat di kursi dengan mulut dilakban seperti di film-film drama penculikan _yakuza_? Dan apakah Taehyung membawanya ke sini untuk menghajarnya?

Uh-oh, kenapa imajinasi Jungkook jadi semakin kejam begitu sih memangnya Taehyung pembunuh bayaran?

Taehyung membuka pintu ruang musik dan Jungkook mengikutinya, hampir menerobos masuk jika seandainya Taehyung tak menahan gagang pintu.

"Apa lagi?!" yang lebih muda berdecak kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar." Taehyung mendesis.

Jungkook memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung mengeluarkan _handycam_ dari sakunya, menyalakannya dan mengarahkannya ke celah pintu. Hell, apa lagi sekarang? Mana ekspresinya girang begitu seperti mendapat lotre hadiah utama.

Jungkook mengintip dari bahu Taehyung. Layar handycam di tangannya hanya menampilkan Jimin—dalam keadaan selamat—tengah berinteraksi dengan seorang lelaki berambut hijau mint yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Jungkook mengerutkan dahi. Tidak ada yang istimewa, jadi apa yang Taehyung rekam?

Sebelum Jungkook sempat menanyakannya, pintu ruang musik terbuka begitu mendadak hingga tubuh Taehyung tersungkur ke depan dengan Jungkook yang ikut-ikutan jatuh menimpanya akibat tubuhnya yang terlalu mepet dengan punggung Taehyung sebelumnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Sudah kuduga kau merekam lagi. Dengar, aku tak punya hubungan apapun dengannya." Si lelaki berambut hijau mint melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melirik Jungkook yang kini menarik bangun tubuh Taehyung. "Siapa bocah ini?"

"Jeon Jungkook, anak kelas satu calon anggota klub." Taehyung menyeringai menjawabnya ketika ia menyimpan kembali handycam di sakunya.

"Eh, kau serius mau gabung?"

"Gabung? Klub apa?"Jungkook bingung sendiri. Taehyung sama sekali tidak menyebut-nyebut soal klub apapun tadi.

"Ah, Taehyung belum menjelaskan rupanya. Aku Min Yoongi kelas tiga." Jungkook menjabat tangan sunbae berambut hijau sekenanya. "Aku dan Taehyung sebenarnya membentuk _Anime Club_ , tapi sedang kekurangan anggota. Kau mau bergabung?"

"Tunggu. Anime club kata sunbae? Apa itu seperti klub perkumpulan bagi para pecinta anime?" Jungkook bertanya antusias.

Yah, Jungkook sebenarnya juga seorang otaku akut. Dan jika melihat dekorasi ruangan yang penuh poster warna-warni manga dan anime dengan rak buku di sudut yang berisi beberapa seri manga, Jungkook yakin tebakannya tidak jauh-jauh dari itu.

"Err.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya.." Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya bersamaan dengan pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka.

Dua orang siswi melangkah masuk dengan mata berbinar.

"Sunbae, kami minta seperti biasanya. Tapi tolong lakukan dengan cepat ya, seongsaenim datang 5 menit lagi."

"Baiklah." Wajah Taehyung segera berubah cerah. "Ayo Yoongi."

"Jungkook, tunggu disana sebentar dengan Jimin." Yoongi menunjuk bangku-bangku tempat Jimin duduk sekarang sambil memainkan ponselnya dan Jungkook menurut.

"Hei, bagaimana kau bisa tertangkap?" Jungkook mendudukkan tubuh bongsornya di sebelah Jimin yang tersentak.

"Jungkookie, kau utuh! Tadi aku dicegat tiba-tiba di kantin dan diseret paksa kesini. Taehyung sunbae menyuruhku menjadi.. eum.. semacam sandera mungkin?" Jimin menceritakan dengan begitu gamang.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau menikmati waktumu bersama Yoongi hyung?" Jungkook mencibir melihat bagaimana wajah sahabatnya itu berubah merona dengan cengiran salah tingkah.

"Eyy.. memangnya kenapa kau cemburu?" Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas dan mendengus.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau utuh."

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mengabaikan rajukan dari sahabatnya dan memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kedua kakak kelasnya yang kini sedang sibuk ber _selca_ berbagai macam gaya dengan dua siswi tadi.

"Gomawo sunbae."

"Ne, cheonma. Datanglah lagi."

Kerutan dalam tampak jelas di dahi Jungkook ketika salah satu siswi menyerahkan lembaran uang kertas tiga ribu won pada Taehyung yang menerimanya girang.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Jungkook bertanya bingung pada Jimin namun sahabatnya itu hanya mengedikkan bahu dengan raut wajah bertanya seperti dirinya.

"Eh.. tadi kalian sepertinya sudah melihat kegiatan klub ini." Yoongi duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Jungkook setelah kedua yeoja tadi pergi.

"Selca maksudnya?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Dan kenapa yeoja tadi membayar?" Jungkook tak memberi jeda.

"Mereka membayar untuk berselca dengan kita." Taehyung di sudut ruangan menyahut sambil menguap.

"Eh.. tunggu kujelaskan dulu!" Yoongi memotong cepat sebelum kedua adik kelasnya salah paham. "Jadi kegiatan klub ini.. yah seperti tadi, kita melayani para penggemar yang ingin bertemu kita dan setelah itu mereka harus membayar. Baik itu bersalaman, tanda tangan, dan berfoto bersama hingga melakukan skinship semua punya tarif sendiri. Semacam fanmeeting idol berbayar yang mirip dengan.."

" _Host club_?" Jungkook menyarankan begitu teringat akan situasinya yang kini mirip dengan salah satu manga shoujo kesukaannya yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan tokoh utama yang dipaksa bergabung dengan host club yang didirikan seenaknya di sekolah elit. *tau dong manga apa*

"..oke anggap saja begitu." Yoongi menjawab pasrah.

"Tapi bukankah ilegal mengambil uang dari siswa lain dengan cara itu?" Jimin menampik kurang nyaman yang didukung oleh Jungkook mati-matian.

"Sebenarnya ini memang klub ilegal yang dibentuk Taehyung se.."

"Yak, apanya yang ilegal! Aku sudah minta ijin kepala sekolah!" Taehyung memprotes tak terima. "Dan ini bukan host club oke, sebagian besar murid yang datang ke sini adalah _otaku_ dan mereka hanya ingin bertemu dengan para pemilik wajah anime, semacam fans begitu."

"Baiklah baiklah kuralat, ini klub **legal** yang dibentuk Taehyung dengan melibatkan orang lain seenak jidatnya." Yoongi berkata ketus menautkan barisan jemari lentiknya di bawah dagu dan menatap kedua adik kelasnya, menilai. "Jadi apa kalian mau bergabung ke klub ini?"

Jungkook dan Jimin bertukar pandang.

"Tidak."

"Tentu saja."

Jungkook mendeath glare pada sahabatnya yang hanya cengar-cengir tak jelas.

"Jadi?" Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban Jungkook dan Jimin yang saling bertabarakan.

"Jawaban kami yang perta.."

"Jawaban kami yang kedua, sunbae!" Jimin segera menyela.

"Yah, Park Jimin kau benar-benar.. kau serius mau masuk klub tidak jelas begini?" Jungkook menatap tak percaya Jimin yang lagi-lagi hanya nyengir.

"Kasihan mereka kekurangan anggota, lagipula kau belum pilih kegiatan eskul kan?"

"Ah benar juga. Jimin sudah pilih klub basket yang sama denganku tadi." Jungkook mencibir lagi. Ia tertawa dalam hati membayangkan Jimin bermain basket. " **Dasar, tubuh bantet main basket bilang saja mau modus dengan Yoongi hyung** " batinnya getir.

"Aku menolak." Jungkook tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dari sekian banyak kegiatan eskul yang ada di Bighit, ia takkan mau memilih klub aneh kekurangan anggota seperti ini.

BRAK

"Jeon Jungkook."

Lagi, sepasang obsidian itu menghipnotis Jungkook ketika Taehyung menggeberak meja di depannya. Tubuhnya merinding merasakan nafas panas lelaki berambut oranye itu di lehernya. Damn, ini terlalu dekat.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus bergabung dengan klub ini?" Jungkook melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya yang mulai terasa panas untuk menjaga jarak.

"Kau lupa dengan kejadian tadi pagi? Kau membuat _hoodie_ ku basah dan kotor gara-gara air pel yang kau siram tadi." Taehyung mengangkat kain hitam yang tergantung lemas dan menyedihkan dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

"Aku tidak menyiramnya, ember itu terlempar begitu saja saat aku terpele.." Perkataan Jungkook terpotong ketika nafasnya tercekat dengan Taehyung yang kembali mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka. "A..Apa?!"

"Kau harus bergabung, apapun alasannya."

"Jangan konyol!" Jungkook bangkit sebelum darah yang mulai naik ke pipinya yang terasa panas membakar wajahnya.

Jungkook menyambar hoodie basah dari tangan Taehyung.

"Ini. Ini akan kucuci. Jadi aku tak perlu kan bergabung ke klub ini?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taehyung maupun Yoongi, sosok menjulang Jungkook melenggang begitu saja di balik pintu diikuti Jimin yang minta maaf berkali-kali atas ketidaksopanan mereka.

"Aish, sudah kuduga kalau caramu seperti itu dia takkan mau." Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kasar dan bangkit dari kursi.

"Oh ya? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bergabung." Taehyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

"Ingat. Jangan pakai cara aneh-aneh."

...

...

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar tubuhnya kesal pada sosok berambut oranye dibelakangnya yang kini tersenyum miring sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya santai dalam saku celana.

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" Yang lebih muda bertanya ketus.

"Hei, sopan sedikit pada orang yang lebih tua darimu."

"Baiklah, mau apa **sunbae** mengikutiku?" Jungkook bertanya tenang, menekankan kata 'sunbae' sejelas mungkin. Tubuhnya sebenarnya sudah meledak sedari tadi karena habis kesabaran. Hari pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas rusak dalam sekejap berkat sunbaenya itu.

"Bergabunglah ke klub." Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Masih soal klub lagi? Apa sunbae lupa aku sudah bersedia mencucikan _hoodie_ mu?" ia menunjukkan kantung plastik berisi hoodie yang masih basah sebagai bukti.

"Aku masih ingin kau bergabung dengan klub." Taehyung berkata datar.

"Terserahlah. Kau sudah tahu aku tidak mau." Jungkook memutar tubuhnya lagi ke depan dan kembali meneruskan berjalan, namun baru lima langkah ia berhenti lagi.

"Berhenti mengikutiku brengsek." Jungkook mulai melepas bahasa formalnya. Ia sudah terlalu lelah berbasa-basi.

"Aku bahkan akan mengikuti hingga ke rumahmu sampai kau bersedia menjadi anggota klub."

"Jangan bodoh Kim Taehyung. Kenapa kau begitu ingin aku masuk klub?" Jungkook menautkan alis tebalnya kesal.

"Hmm.. tidak ada yang khusus, hanya saja.." Taehyung memandang Jungkook dari atas ke bawah.

Dan jaraknya hanya sepersekian detik ketika Jungkook menyadari dahinya telah bersentuhan dengan milik Taehyung yang terlapisi poni oranye.

"..wajahmu menarik." Detik terasa begitu lambat berjalan dan seolah menjadi slowmotion saat Jungkook memperhatikan bibir tipis merah muda yang hanya berjarak tiga senti itu mengatup untuk mengucapkan setiap huruf begitu lamban dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Jadi apa kau mau bergabung?" Seringaian muncul di ujung bibir Taehyung ketika Jungkook mendorong dadanya dengan wajah merona parah.

"Kalau aku bergabung.. apa kau akan berhenti mengikutku?" Jungkook sedikit terengah, ia baru bisa bernafas dengan normal setelah memastikan jaraknya terjaga.

"Aku tidak menjamin. Tapi kalau kau setuju, akan kupertimbangkan." Seringai Taehyung melebar.

"Baiklah. Anggap saja aku bergabung." Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang tengah dikatakannya sekarang. Pikirannya sudah kacau dan berantakan.

"Jinjja?! Aish, akhirnya. Gomawo!" Taehyung berseru girang.

Jungkook membiarkan Taehyung memeluknya. Astaga, kepalanya semakin pusing mencium aroma parfum maskulin Taehyung yang menusuk begitu tajam ke hidungnya.

Hingga Taehyung menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Jungkook yang merona begitu kilat, kedua mata bulat Jungkook melebar terkejut dan otomatis membuat jantungnya memompa darah panas lebih cepat hingga ke wajahnya yang kini merah padam. Dan ketika ia mendongak, Taehyung sudah berada jauh di ujung jalan dengan senyum bocahnya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK SIALAN MATI SAJA KAU DITELAN BUMI!" Jungkook berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga urat-urat di lehernya menonjol dengan perasaan geram bukan main.

"Sampai jumpa besok Jungkookie!" Dan Taehyung di kejauhan sana hanya balas berteriak sambil melompat-lompat, membuat Jungkook yang masih menetralisirkan nafasnya yang memburu menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya.

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Hai semuanya :3 saya update lagi. Cerita apa ini terlalu mainstream dan tidak jelas T_T saya tidak menyangka ternyata banyak yang respek, terimakasih atas dukungan semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, follow/fav, dan juga siders.

Masih banyak typo, dan jika deskripsinya mungkin kurang memuaskan bayangkan saja V itu penampilannya seperti di MV Boy in Luv tapi rambutnya warna oranye. Sementara Jungkook kira-kira seperti di Just One Day.

Btw ada yang udah nonton weekly idol kemaren pas Hopekook disuruh cipokan? xD greget banget banyak Namjin moment pula xD *jiwa fujo menggila*

Yah, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya yang mau baca ff abal ini sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dan bagi yang pelajar, selamat berlibur semuanya hayoloh besok bagi rapor :D

Annyeong~


	3. Fall in Love With Senpai

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DLDR! RnR!**

 **Chapter 3: Fall in Love With Senpai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yes you're my only girl neoneun naege choego**

 **neoui harureul algo sipeo, neoui hansumi doego sipeo**

 **yeonghwa sogeseona isseul geosman gatdeon geu saram**

 **nalssimajeo ttag joheunde neowaneun ttag indeushae nan**

 **gati georeobolkka hamkke georeobolkka**

 **.**

 **.**

Demi apapun Jungkook membenci ini dan ia menyesali keterlibatan Kim Taehyung dalam hidupnya.

Seperti hari ini, Jungkook harus mati-matian menahan perasaan malunya dengan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam sepanjang ia berjalan di koridor untuk menghindari beratus pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan campuran rasa aneh dan penasaran.

Reaksi yang wajar sebetulnya jika ada seorang pangeran alien(?) berambut oranye mengikutimu kemana-mana seharian tanpa suara seperti anak anjing minta dipungut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengikutiku brengsek?" Jungkook memutar tubuhnya kesal ketika ia tiba di koridor yang lebih sepi dan yang didapatnya hanyalah raut wajah datar Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tidak pernah datang ke klub."

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah benar-benar mau bergabung ke klub _absurd_ mu itu. Aku menyetujuinya hanya agar kau berhenti mengikutiku." Jungkook berkata sedikit tegas, wajahnya kembali panas mengingat _kejadian_ yang Taehyung lakukan padanya kemarin. "Dan aku juga sudah mencucikan hoodiemu, ingat?" ia menunjuk hoodie hitam yang kini melekat sempurna di tubuh kurus Taehyung.

"Itu saja tidak cukup. Kalau kau setuju bergabung kau harus datang juga ke klub." Taehyung membalas. Nada bicaranya begitu tenang dan raut wajahnya tak berubah sedikitpun, namun ini justru membuat Jungkook lebih kesal.

Ia mendengus."Tidak mau." Jungkook kembali melanjutkan berjalan, berusaha mengacuhkan Taehyung yang masih saja bersikukuh mengikutinya.

"Oh ayolah, kami hanya butuh satu anggota lagi untuk penggenap." Taehyung tak mau menyerah, menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook.

"Tidak."

"Kau hanya tinggal duduk, tersenyum manis, dan melayani penggemar yang datang."

"Pasang wajah maksudmu? Enak saja, itu terdengar murahan." Jungkook mencibir.

"Murahan? Kita melayani. Lagipula kita bagi hasil."

"Apalagi. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperti itu."

"Tapi kau sudah setuju mau bergabung."

Jungkook menggeram kesal. Astaga ia tak menyangka berhadapan dengan Taehyung sungguh membuatnya frustasi begini.

Ia menghentikan langkah geram dan menoleh pada sunbaenya. "Aku tidak mau breng.."

"Jungkookiee~ ayolah bantu klubku!" Taehyung menghentak-hentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil sambil memajukan bibirnya.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa speechless.

Apa-apaan ini?

Kim Taehyung beraegyo? Bukannya tidak cocok sih tapi..

Sialan ini terlalu manis! Jungkook bahkan memiliki keinginan aneh untuk menggapai bibir merah muda yang mengerucut itu. Mengecup, menjilat, menggigit, kemudian meluma.. TUNGGU APA-APAAN YANG KAU PIKIRKAN JEON JUNGKOOK SIALAN?!

Jungkook memalingkan kepalanya lagi dan mengusap wajahnya yang merah padam keras-keras. Sial, bisa-bisanya dia punya pikiran laknat seperti itu.

"Jungkookie? Kau mau pergi ke klub?" Panggilan Taehyung refleks membuat Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian kearahnya. Dan GOD, ternyata Taehyung masih juga belum berhenti melakukan aegyo sialannya.

"Ah, baiklah sunbae aku pergi sekalian mencari Jimin." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan segera berjalan mendahului sunbaenya.

Sementara Taehyung, tanpa diketahui Jungkook menyunggingkan seringai kemenangannya.

" **The power of aegyo**!" batinnya girang. Tapi jangan salah, dia tetap berada di posisi _seme_ walaupun beraegyo seperti tadi. Eh memangnya Jungkook bersedia jadi _uke_ ya? -_-*author digampar* oke lupakan, Taehyung seme sejati.

...

Jungkook mengedarkan pandang bingung ke ruangan minimalis yang dipenuhi banyak siswi itu. Apa benar ini ruang musik sempit tak terpakai yang dikunjunginya kemarin?

"Sunbae." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung di sebelahnya.

"Hm?"

"Ini klub anime yang kemarin kan?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung menyeringai.

"Tapi menurutku ini lebih mirip fanmeeting." Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya.

Bagaimana ruangan ini diatur dengan para siswi yang mengantri pada beberapa lelaki yang duduk berderet di belakang meja panjang dan memberikan berbagai _pelayanan_ sungguh mengingatkannya akan acara fansign idol. Jungkook sempat melihat Yoongi duduk bersebelahan dengan Jimin tapi ada dua siswa asing yang tak dikenalnya, satu berambut merah tua dan satunya lagi berambut silver. Sepertinya anak kelas tiga juga jika dilihat dari garis wajah keduanya yang *uhuk* tua. Mungkinkah mereka juga anggota klub?

"Ayo, jangan diam saja!" Taehyung menarik lengan Jungkook.

"T..Tapi sunbae bagaimana caranya kita berjalan sampai ke meja?" Suara Jungkook sedikit teredam oleh pekikan para siswi yang sangat antusias.

"Gampang saja." Taehyung nekat menelusupkan tubuh kurusnya di antara kerumunan para murid perempuan dan Jungkook hampir kehabisan oksigen jika saja Taehyung tak menariknya sambil berlari. Hell, tubuh Jungkook kan tidak sekecil Taehyung.

"Itu Taehyung _oppa_!"

"Taehyung oppa! Taehyung oppa!"

Oke sekarang telinga Jungkook yang sakit. Sehebat itukah memangnya popularitas Kim Taehyung?

"Hei Taehyung oppa bersama seorang namja?"

Tunggu, apakah sekarang mereka membicarakan Jungkook?

Jungkook ikut bergabung duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Dan ajaibnya semua siswi yang semula mengantri tampak bosan langsung memenuhi sisi Taehyung, dengan raut wajah yang tampak jelas diliputi antusiasme dan obsesi berlebihan. Astaga Taehyung itu magnet atau apa sih?

Jungkook mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya jengah, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa meskipun beberapa gadis yang tengah mengantri pada Taehyung di sebelahnya berkali-kali meliriknya penuh minat.

"Taehyung oppa apa anak itu anggota baru?" Seorang gadis ber _name tag_ Tzuyu yang tengah menunggu Taehyung menandatangani buku catatannya bertanya penasaran ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook.

"Iya benar, donsaeng kelas satu yang sangat baik hati." Taehyung tersenyum miring dan mengacak surai gelap Jungkook yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hee anak kelas satu? Manisnya.." komentar gadis lain yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku sering dengar tentangnya."

"Manis sekali, mungkin dia tidak punya wajah anime tapi dia sempurna."

Semakin banyak yang membicarakan Jungkook bahkan beberapa siswi mulai mengantri di sisinya. Sementara Jungkook? Yah, dia hanya bisa tersenyum manis kegirangan, puas karena belum pernah ada perempuan yang memujinya seperti ini.

"Apakah kau berteman dengan Taehyung oppa?" Gadis berambut pirang yang akhirnya datang untuk berselca bersama Jungkook bertanya membuat orang yang bersangkutan menghentikan kegiatannya dan melirik lelaki berambut oranye di sebelah dengan kening berkerut.

Teman?

Well, Jungkook tidak pernah merasa berteman dengan Taehyung mungkin juga sebaliknya lagipula mereka baru _'berkenalan'_ kemarin.

"Tidak, sepertinya kami bukan teman." Jungkook menjawab dengan kedua alis saling bertautan.

"Sepertinya? Bukankah kalian akrab sekali. " Gadis tadi mengulangi bingung.

What the hell is this!

Jungkook menyumpah-nyumpah sendiri dalam hati. Bagian mananya yang terlihat akrab?! Jungkook bahkan tak sudi terlibat apapun dengan Taehyung kalau bisa. Jangan bilang yang dimaksud gadis itu adalah saat dimana Taehyung menyeretnya kemarin sepanjang koridor? Astaga konyol sekali mana mungkin kan.

"Tidak, kami sama sekali tidak seperti itu.." Kerongkongan Jungkook tiba-tiba tersumbat saat sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya intim begitu mendadak.

Jungkook spontan menolehkan kepala ke samping dan _GOD DAMN IT_ hidungnya bertabrakan dengan hidung lancip Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya. Terdengar jelas beberapa siswi berteriak kegirangan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak lanjut bicara hah, Jungkookie?" Taehyung berbisik serak dengan bibir menyeringai yang sialnya telinga laknat Jungkook menangkap suara berat itu terdengar sangat seksi.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

Baru kali ini Jungkook dibuat mati kutu begini oleh lelaki selain ayahnya sendiri. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Jungkook dapat melihat jelas wajah tampan bak karakter anime milik Taehyung yang terpahat begitu sempurna dan tanpa cela juga kedua mata tajamnya yang membara di bawah polesan eyeliner tebal.

Jungkook tidak berani menggerakan tubuhnya sedikitpun, bibir mereka hanya terpaut satu inci dan sekali saja gerakan ceroboh mungkin ia dan Taehyung bisa ber.. ARRRGHHH SADAR JEON JUNGKOOK!

"KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU!"

Hah?

Oh baiklah apalagi sekarang? Para siswi mulai bersorak menyemangati Taehyung untuk ber.. ehm, berciuman dengan Jungkook begitu antusias dengan kamera ponsel siap di tangan. Ini menggelikan sungguh, tapi Jungkook sendiri juga merasa sangat tersiksa untuk mati-matian menahan godaan amat besar pada bibir tipis merah muda Taehyung yang kini berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU!"

Tidak Jeon Jungkook, kau masih menyukai wanita.

"KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU! KISSEU!"

TAHAN DIRIMU JEON JUNGKOOK SIALAN!

Erangan kecewa para siswa terdengar jelas menggema di ruang musik yang sempit ketika Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya. Jungkook juga mendesah lega namun ia sendiri ragu harus benar-benar merasa lega atau kecewa seperti para siswa di hadapannya.

TUNGGU, MEMANGNYA KENAPA JUNGKOOK HARUS KECEWA?! MEMANGNYA DIA MENGHARAPKAN AKAN BER.. ASDFJKKLJLKLJJDAHFAG DENGAN TAEHYUNG SIALAN ITU?! Batin si lelaki bergigi kelinci begitu nelangsa.

"Oppa kenapa dihentikan?" Seorang yeoja bertanya protes yang hanya membuat Taehyung melebarkan cengiran bocahnya.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab, Jungkook bilang kalian bukan teman?" Tzuyu melirik Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook sejenak membuat yang ditatap salah tingkah sendiri dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Itu benar karena sebenarnya kami.. lebih dari sekedar teman." Taehyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas membentuk seringai mempesona dan sebelum Jungkook sadar dari keterkejutannya Taehyung sudah menarik lehernya hingga pipi mereka bersentuhan.

GOD Jungkook bisa merasakan wajahnya terbakar parah di tengah ledakan hiruk pikuk teriak kegirangan para siswi yang langsung menghujaninya dan Taehyung dengan kilatan lampu _blitz_ bersahutan dari kamera ponsel di tangan masing-masing. Jungkook bahkan melihat ada siswi yang sampai pingsan dan mimisan di tempat. _Heol_ , itu berlebihan.

"Jauhkan wajahmu brengsek." Jungkook mendesis di telinga Taehyung karena pipi mereka masih saling menempel. Lama-lama ia merasa malu juga kalau terus-terusan begini.

"Kenapa? Ini _fanservice_ Kook, fanservice! Ayo senyum." Taehyung mendesis balik dan mengulas senyum cemerlang pada bibir kotaknya sambil membentuk V sign dengan kedua jari dan mengedipkan sebelah mata yang sialnya itu semua dilakukan begitu dekat dengan wajah Jungkook sehingga lelaki bergigi kelinci itu dapat melihat semuanya dengan sangat jelas yang lagi-lagi membuatnya berpikiran asdfghjkkl #$#$%^$%^ sialan.

Suara bel khas yang menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai terdengar dari sound system di sudut ruangan membuat kehebohan di ruang musik mereda. Jungkook pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan diri dari Taehyung secepatnya.

"Ah, aku puas sekali hari ini. Tolong buat lebih banyak lagi _fanservice_ , oppa!" seorang gadis bermata bulat mengelap darah yang merembes dari hidungnya dan meletakkan lembaran uang sepuluh ribu won di meja Taehyung. Jungkook melotot.

"Tentu saja, terimakasih Mina-ssi." Taehyung tersenyum dan membiarkan adik kelasnya itu mengambil fotonya sekali lagi sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Semakin banyak siswa yang keluar satu persatu dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya meninggalkan uang mereka di meja dan menyapa atau memberi kesan pada para anggota klub. Yang paling banyak didatangi adalah meja Jungkook dan Taehyung, semua kesan yang diberikan pada mereka juga paling absurd dan ambigu dibanding anggota lainnya.

Misalnya saja seperti,

"Lain kali buatlah moment yang lebih **hot**."

Atau pertanyaan paling ambigu yang membuat Jungkook merinding sendiri sementara Taehyung hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran,

"Kapan hubungan kalian **resmi**?"

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

 _Resmi_ yang dimaksudkan si gadis maksudnya **pacaran** begitu? Menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Jungkook dengan Tae...?

Jungkook mengacak rambut gelapnya sendiri dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memanas di meja. **Hentikan. Hentikan berpikiran seperti itu kau masih menyukai wanita!** Ia mengulang-ulang kalimat itu dalam benaknya sendiri bagai mantra, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih bisa disebut _normal_.

"Hey Kook, apa-apaan sikapmu? Kau mulai gila eoh?" Taehyung berbicara dengan normal di sebelahnya.

Jungkook langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang masih panas. Kali ini panas karena amarah. Ia menatap sinis lelaki berambut oranye yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya yang hanya memberikan pandangan bingung.

"Kau brengsek bajingan $#$#%46^&*! Apa-apaan yang tadi itu hah?! Kau $%^&^*#(!"

Taehyung membelalak dan menjauhkan wajah kaget saat adik kelasnya itu menarik kerah seragamnya begitu mendadak seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin. Hanya saja ini sedikit mencekik. Ouw, Taehyung bisa merasakan benar aura gelap menguar dari Jungkook yang masih saja setia menyerukan umpatan pedas nan tajam dari bibir mungilnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Wow, ruangan sudah sepi begini kalian masih saja mesra."

"Tenanglah sedikit."

Jungkook dan Taehyung menolehkan kepala bersamaan. Empat orang, termasuk Jimin dan Yoongi bersama dua siswa lain berambut merah marun dan silver tadi kini berdiri di depan meja yang masih ditempati Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Woah Jungkookie tak kusangka kau akhirnya punya kekasih juga setelah enam belas tahun." Decakan kagum Jimin yang berdiri di belakang Yoongi membuat Jungkook tersadar dan segera melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah kemeja sekolah Taehyung.

"Kami tidak pacaran, Park _bantet_ Jimin." Oke, Jungkook mulai emosi ini bahaya.

"Atau setidaknya belum." Taehyung berkata nyengir dan buru-buru membuat tameng dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan wajahnya ketika Jungkook men _death glare_ nya horror siap mencekik.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak pacaran?" Si lelaki berambut silver yang bertubuh lebih tinggi bertanya heran. "Aku dan Seokjin yang benar-benar pacaran saja tidak semesra kali.. ah sakit hyung! He he maaf.." ia buru-buru menjauh untuk menghindari cubitan kedua dari lelaki berambut merah yang tampak marah di sebelahnya.

Mata bulat Jungkook lagi-lagi melebar. Pacaran? Jadi mereka berdua.. ehm, kedua lelaki di hadapannya ini pacaran?

"Ah maaf, kami juga anggota klub. Namaku Kim Seokjin, kelas tiga. Aku sekelas dengan Yoongi di kelas 3-4." Si lelaki berambut merah tersenyum cerah. Struktur wajahnya tidak semirip karakter anime dibandingkan Taehyung, tapi dia punya wajah tampan sekaligus manis yang tampak menyenangkan.

"Dan aku Kim Namjoon kelas tiga yang sekelas dengan Taehyung di 3-3. Kekasih sejati Seokjin." Lelaki berambut silver mengedip, namun lagi-lagi ia mengerang karena Seokjin menyikut pinggangnya begitu keras.

"Tak perlu tambahkan itu!"

"Well, fanservice TaeKook bagus sekali. Para _fujoshi_ sepertinya benar-benar puas." Yoongi menghitung lembaran uang yang tersebar di meja dengan girang.

"T..TaeKook katamu hyung?" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Itu nama couplemu dan Taehyung. Setiap couple di sini punya nama khas sendiri. Misalnya Namjoon dan Seokjin itu NamJin, aku dan Jimin YoonMin. Tergantung bagaimana penggemar memberikan namanya sih, mungkin nama seme di depan." Yoongi menjelaskan kalem.

"Puh,yakin orang sepertimu jadi seme?" Namjoon mendengus tertawa namun ia buru-buru sembunyi di balik punggung kekasihnya(re: Seokjin) melihat Yoongi bersiap melepas sepatunya.

"Aku juga tidak mau jadi uke! Yoongi hyung terlalu cantik." Jimin protes.

"Wah, wah ada yang blushing rupanya." Taehyung terkikik dan benar saja Jungkook dapat melihat jelas wajah Yoongi dirambati rona merah tipis.

"Sudahlah kalian cepat jadian saja, siapa tahu akan punya banyak shipper." Seokjin ikut-ikutan. Mungkin bosan digelayuti terus oleh Namjoon.

JADIAN? JIMIN DAN YOONGI? LELAKI DAN LELAKI?!

Tunggu sebentar, rasanya ini terlalu..

"Jim, ayo kembali ke kelas." Jungkook berkata pada sahabatnya.

"Eh bukankah terlalu cepat?" Jimin kelihatan tak senang.

"Iya santai dulu disini." Namjoon menyarankan.

"Setelah ini kita juga masuk kelas." Seokjin memberi tatapan garang membungkam kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah bolos satu jam. Ini pelajaran Kyuhyun seongsaenim si guru killer." Jungkook berjalan ke pintu keluar. Bohong deh, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari klub yang menurutnya terlalu absurd ini.

"Ahh, tapi aku masih mau bersama Yoongi hyung." Jimin memajukan bibirnya sok imut. **"Ewh, tidak bakat aegyo saja jatuhnya malah membuat orang mual."** Jungkook membatin sambil bergesture pura-pura muntah. Dan yes, Yoongi menggeplak kepala Jimin dengan tumpukan lembaran uang di tangannya. Sepertinya ia berpikiran sama seperti Jungkook.

"Menjijikan bodoh." Yoongi berkata dengan raut wajah dingin selagi Jimin meringis, tapi tetap saja merona. Dasar munafik.

"Kalau tidak mau balik sekarang, aku duluan." Jungkook menyeringai.

"Yak yak jamkkaman Kook, kau ini jahat sekali! Mana berani aku menghadapi Kyuhyun seongsaenim sendirian?!"

Jungkook tak peduli, ia sudah cukup stress berada terlalu lama berada di ruangan ini. Tangannya telah menggengam kenop pintu, bersiap keluar namun lagi-lagi gangguan dengan lengan kurus yang bertengger seenaknya di bahunya sok akrab.

"Apa breng.."

"Temanmu benar! Dasar murid teladan, ayo bolos sampai jam pulang!" Lagi-lagi senyum mematikan itu. Astaga bisakah sekali saja Taehyung berhenti membuat jantung Jungkook berolahraga terlalu keras?

"Jangan konyol, brengsek." Jungkook menepis kasar tangan Taehyung. "Aku kembali ke kelas." Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu ruang klub dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Jungkookie tunggu aku!" Mau tak mau Jimin mengikuti sahabatnya. "Hei, kau emosi sekali hari ini." Dengusnya begitu berhasil mengimbangi langkah panjang Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas. "Ini semua gara-gara klub absurd dan si brengsek Kim.."

"Jungkookie!"

Jungkook dan Jimin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh pada seruan suara berat itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah!" Taehyung berteriak dan nyengir sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya seperti bocah.

"Wow, ada yang sedang kasmaran rupanya." Jimin nyengir sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Bajingan itu.." Jungkook menggeram tertahan. Astaga, wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah dari ini.

* * *

Dan sepulang sekolah Taehyung benar-benar menepati janjinya. Ia mencegat Jungkook di depan gerbang sekolah dengan cengiran bodohnya yang biasa.

"Aku sudah janji dengan Jimin." Jungkook beralasan. Tentu saja bohong.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sibuk dengan Yoongi." Taehyung mengarahkan telunjuknya di belakang punggung Jungkook.

Benar saja, saat Jungkook memutar tubuhnya Jimin dan Yoongi tengah berbisik-bisik dengan saling mendekatkan kepala. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merona. Aish, paling-paling ajakan kencan. Dasar pasangan bantet.

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang saja." Jungkook menghela nafas dan berjalan lemas.

"Ayo kita pulang bersama!" Taehyung nyengir dan merangkul bahu Jungkook. Beberapa siswi yang lalu lalang memekik. Fujoshi lagi.

"Berhenti menyentuhku, brengsek!" Jungkook membebaskan diri cepat. Sial, dia tidak mau tiap kali berhadapan dengan Taehyung wajahnya terus-terusan terasa terbakar seperti ini.

"Hei hei kau kelas satu kan?"

Jungkook bergidik. Suara serak Taehyung berbisik rendah tepat di telinganya. Kenapa tiba-tiba auranya berubah begini?

"Kau tahu kan seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan lebih hormat?" Taehyung menaikkan sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ya Tuhan, godaan ini terlalu besar bagi Jungkook.

"Lalu?" Jungkook balas menyeringai. Untuk apa takut? Ia akan balas menantang.

"Panggil aku dengan lebih hormat, dan juga.." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Jungkook menahan nafas. "..lebih akrab."

"Misalnya?" Jungkook menelan ludah. Sial, jarak ini terlalu dekat.

"Hmm.." Taehyung menjauhkan wajah dan memiringkan kepalanya. Astaga apakah dia mencoba beraegyo lagi. " **Senpai**!" bibir tipis itu tertarik menjadi sebuah senyum kecil.

"Se..Senpai? bukankah sama saja dengan _sunbae_. Kenapa tidak _hyung_ saja?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak, hyung panggilan yang sudah umum kau melakukannya pada Yoongi. Senpai adalah.. panggilan khusus hanya kau yang boleh memanggilku begitu." Cengiran bocah lagi.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa speechless.

"Jadi mulai besok kau akan memanggilku begitu, arrachi Jungkookie? Ah tidak, mulai sekarang!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar hingga bibirnya berbentuk kotak.

"Ta..Taehyung.. _senpai_?" Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya. Lidahnya terasa gatal mengucapkan embel-embel itu. "Eh?"

Taehyung menjerit kegirangan sendiri dalam hati, wajah _anime_ nya tampak dirambati rona kemerahan. Astaga anak ini manis sekali kalau begini terus _kejadian kemarin_ bisa-bisa terulang lagi!

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah sampai di rumahku." Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan menunjuk bangunan apartemen bertingkat di depan mereka.

"Eh? Aku juga tinggal di apartemen ini." Taehyung menjawab agak blank.

"Oh ya?" Jungkook melangkah masuk diikuti Taehyung. "Kau di lantai berapa?"

Apartemen ini memang memiliki empat tingkat, dan di setiap lantai ada beberapa kamar.

"Lantai dua."

"Aku juga. Kamar berapa?" Jungkook menaiki tangga yang cukup pendek dan berjalan menyusuri setiap kamar. Berhenti di depan pintu bernomor angka delapan. Kamarnya sendiri.

"Aku nomor sembilan."

"Eh?" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Taehyung yang sama terkejut sepertinya di sisi kirinya.

"Jadi kita ini.."

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Ahh akhirnya update T_T maaf kalau tidak memuaskan rencananya saya mau update pas tanggal 30 ulang tahunnya si alien, tapi yasudahlah mungkin kelamaan. Oh ya katanya Taehyung dan Yoongi sakit sampai tidak bisa ikut konser di jepang ya? Semoga cepat sembuh ya..

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah review/fav/follow fic gaje inih untuk yang pakai akun saya balas lewat PM ya maaf kalau ada yang kelewatan.

Tolong putuskan mau pair Yoonmin/Minyoon karena saya bingung dan masih newbie untuk couple ini. Suara terbanyak akan dipakai mulai chapter depan.

Annyeong~


	4. Why are You Shaking My Heart?

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Chapter 4: Why are You Shaking My Heart?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya saya minta maaf bagi yang sudah nunggu-nunggu Minyoon atau Namjin moment. Saya tidak akan pakai dua pair itu banyak-banyak karena saya sudah memutuskan kalau saya hanya akan fokus pada main pair Vkook saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook kira hidup merantau di Seoul dan menolak tawaran tinggal bersama kerabatnya untuk hidup sendiri di apartemen bukan ide yang buruk. Namun jika kejadiannya akan begini setiap hari, Jungkook memutuskan menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Jungkookie boleh aku pinjam buku catatan matematikamu?"

"Jungkookie gulaku habis, aku boleh minta ya?"

"Jungkookie ayo berangkat bersama!"

Sudah sepekan penuh Taehyung bolak balik mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook sejak tahu bahwa mereka bertetangga dengan kamar saling bersebelahan. Dan itu berarti hampir dua puluh empat jam waktu Taehyung merecoki Jungkook, selain karena setiap hari keduanya bertemu di sekolah dan klub.

Ya Tuhan, cobaanmu terlalu berat. Jungkook senang sih, tapi malas juga jika setiap hari ia harus berhadapan dengan alien bersurai oranye itu. Apalagi Taehyung terus-terusan memaksa Jungkook memanggilnya _senpai_ di depan banyak orang. Astaga jujur itu sangat memalukan.

"Kook.."

Jungkook menenggelamkan kepala di antara lipatan tangannya di meja. Tubuhnya lemas dan terlalu malas bergerak bahkan hanya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya pura-pura mendengarkan penjelasan membosankan Nam seongsaenim di depan kelas.

Taehyung tidak membiarkannya tidur semalaman dengan terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya di tengah malam tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ouch!" Jungkook mengerang merasakan penghapus membentur punggungnya. Ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, tempat sahabat karibnya duduk sambil nyengir. "Apa bantet?" desisnya kesal sepelan mungkin agar gurunya tak menyadari percakapan mereka.

"Galak sekali, dasar. Taehyung sunbae menyuruhmu datang ke klub hari ini." Jimin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jungkook.

"Bilang padanya aku sibuk." Jungkook berkata segera. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering membolos klub untuk menghindari recokan Taehyung dan bersembunyi di perpustakaan.

"Hm, katanya kalau kau tidak mau aku disuruh menunjukan ini." Jimin nyengir dan mengangkat ponselnya sejajar wajah Jungkook. Jungkook langsung melotot.

Layar ponsel berwarna putih itu menampakkan caption " **SENPAI MENUNGGUMU ^^** " yang dilampiri foto selca dimana Taehyung tengah memeluk **dirinya** yang tertidur bersandar pada dada Taehyung. Dan lagi latar selimut merah itu.. tunggu dulu BUKANKAH INI KAMARNYA?!

"BAJINGAN ITU! KAPAN DIA MENGAMBILNYA?!" Jungkook menggeberak meja Jimin dan berdiri geram. Hening. Jungkook melihat Jimin menyimpan ponselnya sambil menahan tawa.

"Jeon Jungkook."

Oh iya Jungkook lupa dia sedang di kela..

"BERDIRI DI LUAR SAMPAI JAM ISTIRAHAT!"

Jungkook menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan pintu kelasnya dengan malas dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang sempat ia selundupkan sebelum keluar tadi. Sial, dia ingin menghubungi Jimin untuk menanyakan perihal foto brengseknya bersama Taehyung itu. Tapi Jungkook yakin Jimin sekarang pasti tengah mematikan ponselnya sambil tersenyum puas. Dasar mau saja diperalat Taehyung, Jungkook bersumpah akan membunuhnya begitu mereka bertemu lagi.

 _Juseyo dalkomhan geuman Ice Cream Cake_ _  
_ _Teukbyeolhajin oneure oulineun maseuro_ _  
_ _Kwitgaye mudeun Ice Cream Man_ _  
_ _Ni gaseum dugeungeoryeo naega dagaogichyeo_

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mengerutkan kening melihat panggilan tak dikenal masuk ke ponselnya, namun ia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Siapa?"

"Hahaha galak sekali santai sajalah kelinci manis~" Jungkook menaikkan alisnya. Suara yang familiar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku kekasihmu!"

WHAT THE..

"Jungkookie!" Tubuh Jungkook hampir terjembab ke depan ketika sepasang lengan kurus melingkari pinggangnya begitu mendadak. Dan ia melihat surai oranye berjatuhan di bahunya.

"KIM TAEHYUNG SIALAN SIAPA YANG KEKASIHMU BRENG.." Jungkook mengatupkan mulut begitu Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya sambil memicingkan mata.

"Sen.."

"..PAI!" Jungkook memotong ucapan Taehyung sekuat tenaga dengan wajah merah padam dan membebaskan diri. Astaga rasanya dia ingin mati saja.

"Bagus." Taehyung tersenyum puas mengusak rambut donsaengnya. Dan Jungkook merasa ingin membantingnya sekarang.

"Kapan kau masuk ke kamarku?!" Jungkook mengekori Taehyung berjalan di koridor.

"Oh temanmu sudah menunjukkan ya." Taehyung nyengir. "Semalam pintu kamarmu tak terkunci dengan benar jadi aku masuk saja."

"Bajingan dasar brengsek. Itu bukan berarti kau bisa masuk seenaknya."

"Kebetulan aku dapat beberapa informasi dan foto bagus saat berkunjung."

"A..Apa? Jangan bilang kau juga dapat nomor kontakku dari semalam?" Jungkook mulai ngeri sendiri.

"Iya! Dan karena semalam kau tidur begitu cantik, aku mengambil foto ini." Taehyung menyodorkan ponselnya putih berwallpaperkan foto selca dengan adegan yang sedikit ambigu: Taehyung mengecup kepala Jungkook yang tertidur di pelukannya.

"KAU.."

"Sst, masih jam pelajaran. Kau mau dihukum lagi?" Taehyung meletakkan jari di depan bibirnya.

 **MEMANGNYA GARA-GARA SIAPA AKU DIHUKUM SIALAN** Jungkook mengumpat keras dalam benaknya dengan wajah merah padam namun akhirnya dia diam saja dan memilih mengikuti langkah Taehyung karena merasa perkataan kakak kelasnya ada benarnya. Ia tidak mau dihukum lebih parah hanya karena berteriak-teriak di koridor. Oh, dan ingatkan juga agar Jungkook mengganti kata kunci sandi kamarnya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Sst, berhenti!" Taehyung berhenti berjalan otomatis membuat hidung Jungkook bertubrukan dengan punggungnya. Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu hampir saja meledak lagi jika Taehyung tak membekap mulutnya.

"Apa?" Jungkook menukikkan alisnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Taehyung malah menyeringai kegirangan dan mengeluarkan handycam dari sakunya dan mengarahkan ke celah pintu terdekat. Lagi-lagi, ini seperti saat pertama kali Jungkook ke klub tapi pada kasus YoongiJimin.

Penasaran, Jungkook pun ikut mengintip celah pintu dari belakang bahu Taehyung. Walau tak bisa benar-benar melihat apa yang tengah terjadi, mereka bisa mendengar jelas suara sepasang lelaki yang kelihatannya tengah berdebat.

"..tapi Baek, dengar dulu ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!" Suara pertama, suara yang terdengar berat.

"Sudah cukup, aku menunggumu selama 4 jam dan ponselmu tak bisa dihubungi. Apa kau bersama perempuan lain?" Dan suara kedua yang lebih nyaring membalas. Tunggu, sepertinya ini familiar.

"Tidak, sudah kubilang kemarin aku mengerjakan tugas di kampus dan ketiduran!"

Pasangan gay rupanya. Hanya opera sabun mainstream murahan. Jungkook mendengus.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Oh wow, ini serius rupanya atau si pihak uke bersuara nyaring itu saja yang alay?

Jungkook mendecak melihat bagaimana Taehyung masih santai-santai merekam dengan handycam. Tapi matanya membelalak begitu menangkap adegan yang terekam di layar. Baekhyun, si guru konseling tengah berciuman dengan seorang lelaki jangkung yang ia kenal sebagai Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa yang magang menjadi guru bahasa Inggris tiap hari Selasa. Menyaksikan adegan yang cukup ambigu itu secara live membuat Jungkook memanas sendiri.

"Senpai idiot, menyingkir dari pintu!" Jungkook menarik kerah belakang kemeja Taehyung menjauh tepat ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka keras dengan Baekhyun yang menghambur keluar dengan mata sembab. Ia sempat memandang tajam Taehyung yang cengar-cengir namun akhirnya lewat begitu saja dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Suara berat Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri pucat di depan pintu membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Ah, kami disuruh seongsaenim meminjam kamus di perpustakaan! He he. Iya kan Kook?" Taehyung berkata dengan senyuman buaya hingga Jungkook memutar mata malas dibuatnya namun ia buru-buru mengangguk cepat kala Taehyung menyikutnya keras.

"Ya sudah hati-hati, aku pergi dulu." Chanyeol melenggang lemas ke arah berlawanan. Serius, dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

"Bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal seperti itu di sekolah. Lalu rekaman yang tadi untuk apa?" Jungkook beralih pada Taehyung.

"Hah? Tentu saja untuk koleksi tambahan." Taehyung menyeringai sadis saat ia memutar ulang hasil rekamannya.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri. Dia tidak tahu harus menyebut Taehyung apa sekarang. Sadis? Gila? Maniak? Ah, mungkin ketiganya.

"Kita sudah mengelayap hampir setengah jam. Kau mau kembali ke kelas atau ikut bersamaku ke lapangan basket?" Taehyung memasukkan kembali handycam ke sakunya.

"Kembali saja. Lagipula memangnya kau bisa main basket?" Jungkook menukikkan sebelah alisnya tidak percaya.

"Kalau main basket saja tidak bisa bagaimana aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu?" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menyeringai puas melihat kelincinya merah padam lagi dan membeku.

"Minggir SENPAI." Jungkook menahan dada bidang Taehyung untuk tetap menjaga jarak. Dan yang barusan tadi apa katanya? MENJADI KEKASIH? MAKSUDNYA IA DAN TAEHYUNG..

"Baiklah sampai nanti kelinci _tsundere_."

Wajah Jungkook kembali terbakar merasakan kecupan singkat Taehyung di dahinya.

"SENPAI ORANGE BRENGSEK BAJINGAN ASDFGHJKL;JAJFAHJHDA!"

...

"Hey, Jim?" Jungkook memutar tubuh sedikit pada sohib yang duduk di belakangnya itu. Berawal dari rasa bosan menunggu bel pulang yang tak kunjung berbunyi. Untung saja seongsaenim sedang keluar.

"Hm?" Jimin yang sibuk dengan ponsel menjawab seadanya.

"Apa Kim-brengsek-Taehyung itu benar-benar bisa main basket?"

"Wow wow ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba dengan senpai pujaanmu?!" Jimin langsung heboh dan meletakkan ponselnya.

"Sial, jangan keras-keras! Tak ada apa-apa, tadi aku sempat bertemu dengannya di koridor dan dia membual bisa bermain basket—sudah kubilang TIDAK ADA APA-APA PARK BANTET JIMIN!" Jungkook setengah berteriak panik dengan wajah memanas ketika Jimin memandangnya aneh sambil cengar-cengir. Untung saja seongsaenim absen hari ini jadi dia tidak akan didepak keluar lagi.

"Kalau kau memang penasaran.." Jimin memajukan tubuhnya tersenyum simpul, membuat Jungkook menukikkan alis tajamnya.

"..bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti datang ke lapangan basket?"

...

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa dia benar-benar menuruti perkataan Jimin. Saat ini, dia tengah mengendap-endap menuju lapangan basket di halaman sekolah. Uh ia jadi merasa seperti seorang stalker sekarang.

"Oper bolanya ke Kim Taehyung!"

Suara bola yang dipantulkan berkali-kali terdengar menggema di konblok rata lapangan, dan mata Jungkook melebar nyalang melihat sosok berambut oranye melesat cepat bak bayangan menghindari semua penjagaan pemain tim lainnya dan dengan mudah mencetak three point.

Wow, Taehyung tidak membual rupanya soal dia bisa bermain basket. Setiap gerakannya sempurna, caranya mengecoh lawan, lolos dari semua penjagaan pemain bertubuh besar, dan memasukkan bola yang berwarna mencolok seperti rambutnya itu dengan begitu mulus ke dalam ring. Belum lagi wajah animenya yang semakin tampak dari kejauhan, membuat Jungkook merasa ia tengah menonton anime hidup.

"Ehem-ehem, notice me senpai~"

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas ketika lelaki pendek berambut merah berjalan mendekatinya sambil cengar-cengir gaje.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan datang!" Jimin merangkul bahu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Jangan bolos latihan."

"Aku cadangan!" Jimin menekuk wajahnya dan kini gantian Jungkook yang ngakak. Sesuai dugaannya Jimin memang tidak bisa main basket tapi tetap nekat karena mau dekat-dekat Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyung dan Tae-hyung duo paling hebat di tim, aku bukan levelnya." Jungkook berhenti tertawa dan mengikuti arah pandang Jimin ke Yoongi dan Taehyung yang sedang ber-high five ria.

Terdengar suara peluit dibunyikan dan seorang yeoja berambut panjang magenta melangkah ke tengah lapangan.

"Semuanya, istirahat dulu! 15 menit lagi kita mulai." Yeoja itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang mencicit lucu seperti tikus.

Semua yang ada di lapangan bubar, dan Jungkook melihat yeoja itu menyerahkan handuk dan air minum pada Taehyung yang duduk di bawah ring. Mereka bercakap-cakap yang entah apa, tapi Jungkook bersumpah Taehyung terus-terusan nyengir idiot selama berbicara dengan yeoja itu dan entah kenapa ini membuat denyutan kesal lewat kedua alis tebal Jungkook yang menukik tak suka.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" Jungkook otomatis bertanya, keningnya ikut berkerut tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Oh itu. Dia manager tim basket, Minatozaki Sana siswi tingkat dua pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Yoongi hyung memberitahuku. Banyak anggota yang tertarik dengannya." Jimin manggut-manggut senang dan kerongkongan Jungkook terasa tercekat mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Sudah dulu ya, Yoongi-hyung memanggilku!" Jimin menepuk bahu Jungkook dan ia pun berlari kecil ke lapangan meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

...

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara detak jarum jam kecil diatas meja mendominasi heningnya ruangan minimalis itu, disertai bunyi pena menggurat di kertas dan suara kertas yang dirobek berkali-kali.

"AKU MENYERAH!" Jungkook melempar lembaran kertas yang bertumpuk di mejanya hingga berserakan di lantai.

Seongsaenim memberi tugas khusus untuknya terkait kejadian didepaknya dia dari kelas tadi pagi. Dan parahnya ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Jungkook bahkan belum berhasil menyelesaikan satu soal pun padahal batas waktunya besok siang.

Minatozaki Sana.

Adegan tadi siang di lapangan basket dimana Taehyung tertawa-tawa bersama perempuan itu tak bisa berhenti berputar di kepala Jungkook. Memangnya kenapa? Jungkook penasaran. Bukankah Taehyung itu gay? Lalu apa yang dilakukannya bersama Sana tadi? TUNGGU DULU MEMANGNYA KENAPA JUNGKOOK HARUS REPOT-REPOT MEMIKIRKAN MEREKA?! MEMANGNYA JUNGKOOK ADA PERASAAN PADA KI...ASDFGHJKLLAAHFJKGH

"KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK!" Jungkook menjedotkan kepalanya yang mulai panas sendiri ke meja di hadapannya.

"Kau ini kerasukan atau apa?"

Eh?

"Uwaaah apa yang kau lakukan disini sialan?!" Jungkook berdiri dari kursi begitu merasakan surai tajam berwarna oranye menggores pipinya.

"Panggil aku senpai."Taehyung cemberut imut. Astagah kuki gakuat senpai. "Tadi aku mendengarmu berteriak, dan sepertinya kau lupa mengunci pintumu lagi."

"Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu, muncul mendadak begitu mau bikin jantungan?" Jungkook menghela nafas dan duduk lagi di kursinya.

"Eh, apa ini?" Taehyung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke meja dimana beberapa kertas masih berserakan, otomatis membuat wajahnya berada sejajar dengan Jungkook.

Astaga berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Kim Taehyung, belum lagi rambut oranyenya yang setengah basah dan beraroma lemon menandakan ia baru saja selesai mandi membuat kepala Jungkook mendadak pusing dan wajahnya memanas.

"Tae, apakah kau ini gay?"

"Eh?"

Beberapa detik mereka berpandangan bodoh, dan semenit berikutnya Jungkook ingin headbang ke dinding terdekat. BODOH BODOH JEON JUNGKOOK SIALAN APA YANG KAU TANYAKAN BARUSAN?! Batin Jungkook menjerit nista sementara pipinya mulai menghangat.

"Bagaimana ya. Aku ini tidak bisa dibilang masih lurus.." Tak disangka Taehyung benar-benar menjawabnya. Jungkook menahan nafas. "..tapi sepertinya aku masih menyukai perempuan."

Dan kini Jungkook merasakan ia didepak turun ke bumi lagi setelah detik sebelumnya diangkat ke surga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Hei hei ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tampang bengong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hush hush sana pergi!" Jungkook mendadak sengit, ia mendorong punggung Taehyung untuk membawanya keluar dari kamar.

"Yak, kau kenapa sih uke tsundere sialan?!" Taehyung yang tidak mau keluar mengumpat-umpat protes karena besarnya tenaga Jungkook hingga menyakiti punggungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja senpai brengsek. Sudah, pergi sana." Jungkook mendorong Taehyung melewati ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi aku mau tidur bersamamu!"

BLAM

Jungkook membanting pintu di wajah Taehyung. Setelah memastikan terkunci, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu dengan nafas terengah. Kedua pipinya sedikit merona mengingat kalimat terakhir Taehyung yang sedikit ambigu tadi, walaupun ia tahu maksud Taehyung pasti dalam artian sebenarnya bukan dalam artian *ehem* tanda petik. Kepolosanmu sudah hilang nak.

Namun entah bagaimana terjadi begitu saja, wajah Minatozaki Sana kembali mengambang di kepalanya bersamaan dengan kalimat yang Jimin ucapkan padanya tadi siang.

 _ **Banyak anggota yang tertarik dengannya**_ _._

TERKUTUKLAH KAU PARK BANTET JIMIN

Dan kali ini Jungkook benar-benar headbang ke dinding.

...

Rintikan air menetes deras di halaman sekolah Bighit High School. Kelam dan menyedihkan, persis dengan keadaan Jungkook yang kini hanya bisa berteduh di depan gedung sekolahnya dengan malas.

Ia sudah sangat lelah dan keburu ingin pulang untuk bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya, karena semalam ia begadang mengerjakan tugas dan melakukan proses finishingnya seharian di sekolah. Tapi buruknya, Jungkook tak melihat ramalan cuaca hari ini yang membuatnya lupa bahwa kemarin adalah hari berakhirnya musim panas. Dan yeah, otomatis tentu saja Jungkook tidak membawa payung. Duh, malang sekali nasibmu, nak.

"Nih."

Bak uluran dari surga, sebuah payung berwarna hitam disodorkan mendadak pada Jungkook. Ia mendongak. Kim Taehyung.

"Pulang sana, jangan ngambek terus." Taehyung nyengir bocah seperti biasanya.

"Itu payungmu. Kau pulang bagaimana?" Jungkook sedikit gugup, menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung. Seharian ini pula ia tidak bertemu Taehyung, karena sepanjang hari Jungkook mendekam di perpustakaan untuk membereskan tugasnya. Sementara Taehyung entah kemana.

"Bereslah, aku bisa bareng Yoongi atau Namjoon."

"Hm, ya sudah kupakai." Jungkook mengambil payung dari tangan Taehyung dan melebarkannya.

"Ck, stylemu sekali manis sedikit kenapa. Sudah ya aku kembali ke lapangan basket!" Taehyung berbalik siap kembali ke dalam gedung.

DEG

Alis Jungkook langsung menukik tajam.

Basket lagi. Pasti ia akan bertemu dengan Minatozaki Sana.

"E-Eh.. Senpai!" Jungkook setengah berteriak, entah mengapa ia merasa ingin menahan keberadaan kakak kelasnya itu bersamanya sebentar lagi.

"Apa?" Taehyung memutar tubuhnya lagi dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook, membuat lelaki bersurai hitam itu memutar pandangannya dengan bingung dan salah tingkah.

Namun entah apa yang tengah merasuki jiwa polos nan tsunderenya, dengan gerak cepat Jungkook menarik dasi Taehyung hingga mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka dan menempelkan bibir mungilnya begitu kilat dan lembut di pipi sehalus kulit bayi milik senpainya.

Pandangan Taehyung terlihat kosong dan wajah animenya dirambati rona tipis kemerahan ketika lelaki yang lebih muda menjauhkan tubuhnya, dengan keadaan yang tak lebih baik darinya merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"Te..Terimakasih banyak, senpai!" Jungkook membungkuk dalam dan berlari kecil di bawah lindungan payung hitam Taehyung sebelum wajahnya matang. Tanpa menyadari Taehyung tengah mengulas senyum kecil di bibir tipisnya.

...

"Aku pasti sudah gila tadi! Astaga, jangan-jangan aku memang gila?" Jungkook tak hentinya bergumam demikian sejak perjalanan pulangnya tadi hingga ia tiba di apartemennya.

Payung hitam Taehyung yang telah basah kuyub ia lipat dan letakkan di dekat jendela agar kering. Setelah melepas sepatunya dan meletakkan ranselnya di sofa terdekat, lelaki itu melepas blazer dan dasinya. Semua pakaiannya tak basah setitikpun berkat payung Taehyung.

Ia berjalan santai ke kamarnya dan mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Kilat menyambar-nyambar dan hujan memburamkan semua objek yang ada di luar sana saking derasnya. Atau bertambah deras dibandingkan sebelumnya, mungkin?

GLAAAAAR

Petir menyambar bersamaan dengan padamnya seluruh lampu di kamar Jungkook.

"Ma..Mati lampu? Yang benar saja.." Gerakan tangan Jungkook terhenti dan kakinya mendadak gemetar. Pandangannya gelap gulita, tak ada cahaya setitikpun dan ia benar-benar tak bisa melihat apa-apa bahkan setelah ia menyingkap korden jendelanya. Mati lampu seluruh kota rupanya.

Dengan tubuh gemetar, Jungkook meraba-raba dalam kegelapan. Dan ia menemukan ponselnya di atas ranjang. Ia naik ke atas ranjang dan menyalakan ponselnya. Cahaya redup menyinari tepat ke wajahnya yang terlihat panik dan ketakutan.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya yang hanya terlapisi kemeja tipis tak terkancing. Perlahan ia naik ke ranjang dan menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai ke dagu. Kedua bola matanya bergetar ketakutan, dan nafasnya mulai sesak. Dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan dan nafas tersendat-sendat jemarinya bergerak panik di layar ponsel. Menekan nomor Jimin, sahabat karibnya di panggilan cepat pertama.

Tuut

Tuut

"Aish, yang benar saja! Tak menyambung?" Suara Jungkook mulai terdengar gemetar.

Dan matanya bergulir ke bawah, menemukan nomor asing bernamakan **Otaku Pervert**. Tanpa ragu, ia menekan nomor itu dan langsung menyambung.

Tut

" **Yoboseyo? Jungkook?"** Suara berat di seberang panggilan terdengar. Benar, ini suara Kim Taehyung.

"Se..Senpai..tolong.." Jungkook nyaris tak bisa berbicara.

" **Jungkook? Ada apa? Kau dimana sekarang?"**

"A..Apartemen..aku.." Dan tepat setelah mengucapkannya, layar benda kotak berwarna putih itu padam. Ruangan yang tanpa cahaya kembali gelap gulita.

"L-Low battery? A..astaga di saat genting begini, bisa-bisanya.." Jungkook tertawa gugup dengan suara tercekat.

Tubuhnya makin tenggelam ke dalam selimut. Keringat dingin semakin membanjiri dahinya, meleleh ke leher dan collarbonenya. Jemari panjangnya yang gemetar meremas selimut dengan erat.

Sial. Jungkook baru ingat kalau ini pernah menjadikan perdebatan dengan orangtuanya beberapa bulan yang lalu perihal ia tinggal sendirian di apartemen Seoul bukan dengan sanak saudaranya. Jungkook kira phobia semacam ini dapat hilang dengan mudah. Phobia yang dideritanya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Phobia yang membuat semua teman di sekolahnya menjauhinya dan mengejeknya penakut. _Achluophobia_.

Jungkook merasa kegelapan yang mencekam ini meremas paru-parunya yang hampir meledak kehabisan oksigen. Air matanya menggenang dan tubuhnya gemetaran di balik selimut. Ia takut. Sangat ketakutan saat ini.

Jantungnya berdebar keras mendengar keributan di luar kamar tidurnya. Ia ingin bangun untuk memastikan itu bukan pencuri atau seseorang yang mencurigakan, tapi seolah diikat dan direkat dengan lem, tubuhnya tak mau beranjak sejengkalpun dari tempat tidur.

Dan saat itu juga, seseorang mendobrak keras pintu kamarnya.

"JUNGKOOK! JEON JUNGKOOK?!" Sosok berambut oranye Kim Taehyung berdiri di ambang pintu dengan cahaya redup memancar dari ponsel di tangannya.

"Ta..Taehyung-senpai?" Jungkook nyaris tak bisa berbicara. "Kau basah.. kehujanan?" ia merasakan kemeja Taehyung yang basah kuyub menyentuh lengannya ketika Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ah maaf, sebaiknya kulepas semua." Taehyung meletakkan ponselnya di nakas dan melucuti semua pakaian basah kuyup yang melekat di tubuhnya kecuali menyisakan bokser pendek berwarna hitam dan kembali naik ke atas ranjang dengan ponsel menyala di tangannya.

"S..Senpai.." Jungkook refleks memeluk tubuh bagian atas Taehyung yang telanjang begitu lelaki berambut oranye itu mendekatinya.

Taehyung gelagapan dan wajahnya merona sendiri. Apalagi dengan pakaian Jungkook yang sama kacaunya memeluk dirinya yang half naked, membuat orang yang tak paham situasi pasti melihat keadaan ini pasti sangat ambigu. **Astaga apa-apaan jangan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan dasar iblis!** Taehyung menggeleng dan akhirnya ia ikut berbaring di samping Jungkook dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Lengannya yang bebas ikut memeluk pinggang Jungkook yang ternyata ramping itu untuk ukuran seorang lelaki.

Jungkook merapatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjang Taehyung dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Kulitnya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit telanjang Taehyung terasa nyaman. Hangat sekaligus dingin di kulitnya yang sedikit licin karena kehujanan tadi. Aroma lembut dari shampoo lemon membuatnya mengantuk. Dadanya yang terekspos karena seragam yang tak terkancing, menempel rapat dengan dada telanjang Taehyung membuat Jungkook dapat merasakan jantung Taehyung berdebar keras sama seperti miliknya sendiri.

Bukan debaran yang ia rasakan ketika panik atau ketakutan seperti tadi. Debaran ini.. terasa seperti sesuatu yang baru. Sangat manis, hangat, dan menyenangkan sama seperti ketika ia meminum coklat panas.

...

Jungkook celingak-celinguk di dekat lapangan basket. Hari ini tidak hujan. Ia memegang payung hitam milik Taehyung di tangannya, bermaksud mengembalikannya. Hari ini ia juga tidak menemui Taehyung sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook malu menemui Taehyung.

Setelah kejadian kemarin, siapa yang tidak malu? Apalagi saat di pagi hari Jungkook menemukan ia berada dia atas ranjang dengan posisi yang sedikit *uhuk*ambigu memeluk Taehyung yang tanpa busana. Dan pakaian berserakan di lantai. Oke oke Jungkook ingat semua yang terjadi semalam ketika phobianya kambuh, tapi tetap saja kan kesan ambigu tak bisa hilang kalau keadaan mereka begitu?

"Cari Taehyung?" Jungkook tersentak ketika seorang perempuan bertanya tiba-tiba. Ketika berbalik, barulah ia menyadari bahwa itu Minatozaki Sana. Hm, melihatnya dari dekat begini ia benar-benar terlihat sangat imut seperti boneka.

"Taehyung oppa, Jeon Jungkook mencarimu!" Gadis berambut magenta itu memanggil lantang ke arah lapangan.

"Eh Jungkook?" Taehyung sedikit berlari menghampiri mereka berdua. Tubuhnya penuh keringat. Dan Jungkook langsung menelan ludah ketika mereka sempat bertatapan.

"Ada apa Kook?"

"Se..Senpai, aku.." Belum selesai berbicara, Jungkook terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan dan menumpukan kepala pada bahunya.

"Se..Senpai? Kenapa?" Jungkook panik. Ia mencoba menjauhkan Taehyung darinya, namun tersentak saat jarinya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kening Taehyung yang terasa panas membakarnya. Nafasnya terengah, matanya terpejam, dan tubuhnya yang mandi keringat terasa panas.

"Ta..Taehyung demam?!"

 **TBC**

 **Achluophobia: fobia kegelapan**

 **Tsundere: tipe yang malu-malu dan sok jaim tapi mau**

 **A.N:**

Konnichiwa readersdeul mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya juga ceritanya yang mulai gaje T_T saya setres dengan sekolah dan kerjaan yang numpuk. Dan rada baper juga sama Vmin yang bertebaran, emak yang digosipin ikut WGM juga Jungkook yang akhirnya metamorfosis jadi kelinci dewasa tahun ini.

Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah review, follow dan fav doakan saja ya saya bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya karena ada karma semua fic chaptered saya akan gantung gaje di chapt 4 entah kenapa.

Thanks to:

 **Cherly894; Feve12; Yoitedumb; BLUEFIRE080; bydnunas; kookievita99 ; ainiajikook; LuLuHD; siscaMinstalove; Vookie; Kayshone; taehyungkece; YulJeon; Ntaekookie; Kira ; Anunya Bangtan; kookies; syahnadira; Tiffjy; Jung Hyejinnie; KPOPfics; bluewild951230; safirakookie; JirinHope; 25; 94shidae; Kucing Gendut; TyaWuryWK; nadhoot; hobehobe; Shun Akira; dieit; Kyuusaaa; nuruladi07; block014; Nyanmu; ; ulyaenivk3001**

Terimakasih semuanya, telah menyempatkan membaca fic abal ini ya :'3

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan

 **Annyeong~**


	5. You Don't Know Love

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **Minatozaki Sana, Tzuyu-TWICE member**

 **Jungkook Beautiful era(WAB pt.2)**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **This story belongs to ©Clover Song**

 **Chapter 5: You Don't Know Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S: Minatozaki Sana yang saya maksudkan di fic ini bukan OC, melainkan Sana member girlgroup TWICE yang aslinya memang berkewarganegaraan Jepang.**

 **P.S.S: Jungkook saya ganti eranya jadi seperti di MV Beautiful, jaman volos karena saya baru sadar ternyata di Just One Day rambutnya merah. Yashh i love fetus Jungkook xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook merebahkan tubuh Taehyung yang sedari tadi dipapahnya ke atas ranjang dan mengatur nafas, dadanya naik turun. Ia tak mengira orang sekurus Kim Taehyung ternyata berat badannya bukan main-main.

 **37,9 derajat**

Jungkook meringis dan meletakkan termometer yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Taehyung di nakas. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja sekarang. Ia menatap miris senpai berambut oranyenya berbaring mengenaskan di atas ranjang dengan wajah merah padam dan nafas tersengal. Dan parahnya Jungkook benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Namjoon yang mengantar mereka sampai ke apartemen dengan mobil tadi tak bisa tinggal dengan alasan harus menjemput Seokjin lagi. Yoongi dan Jimin masih harus tinggal di sekolah untuk kegiatan klub. JADI INI BENAR-BENAR HARUS JUNGKOOK YANG MERAWAT TAEHYUNG SEORANG DIRI?!

 **Diminum satu tablet setelah makan.**

Jungkook membaca aturan pada _strip_ obat yang sempat dibelinya di tengah perjalanan tadi dan melirik Taehyung.

"Senpai.. kau harus makan dulu ya sebelum minum obat?" Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya hati-hati agar sejajar dengan Taehyung yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Tidak mau. Berikan obatnya sekarang." Taehyung berkata tersiksa.

"Makan dulu."

"Tapi.."

"SENPAI. MAKAN. Aku akan masak untukmu." Jungkook menambahkan setengah tidak rela melihat Taehyung yang tampaknya tersinggung. Sabar, sekali-kali memang Jungkook harus rela bersikap manis sedikit.

"Tunggu sebentar." Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu beranjak dan melenggang ke dapur tanpa menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

Dan sampai di dapur Taehyung, Jungkook _facepalm_. Dia lupa.

SEORANG JEON JUNGKOOK TIDAK BISA MEMASAK!

...

"Bagaimana?" Jungkook bertanya ragu ketika Taehyung mengambil suapan pertama buburnya.

Hell yeah, bubur tidak jelas yang Jungkook buat asal-asalan dengan panduan resep minimalis yang ia dapat dari _browsing_ di internet dengan ponselnya. Mana mungkin kan Jungkook memberi _ramyun_ instan pada orang sakit sementara makanan yang bisa dimasaknya hanya itu.

Yah, paling tidak kan Jungkook sudah berusaha mungkin juga Taehyung akan bilang en..

"Menjijikan." Taehyung mendorong mangkuknya menjauh dengan wajah datar.

OKE OKE SANTAI JEON JUNGKOOK!

"Habiskan Kim Taehyung." Jungkook tersenyum manis berbahaya. Awas, bentar lagi meledak.

"Rasanya hambar, dan seperti m*ntahan."

Jungkook menahan diri sekuat tenaga agar tidak menjedotkan kepala kakak kelasnya itu ke dinding. Tapi yah, sebenarnya dia juga tidak akan mau makan jika disodori makanan seperti itu. Wujudnya sih bubur, tapi rasanya entahlah sehancur apa.

"Kau harus tetap makan KIM TAEHYUNG. Biar kusuapi sini!" Jungkook menyambar mangkuk dan bubur yang diletakkan di nakas.

SIAL. SIAL. SIAL.

Jungkook tak berhenti menyumpah serapah dalam hati ketika mendorong sendok di tangannya dengan gemetar ke mulut Taehyung yang sejak tadi terus saja menatapnya begitu intens dan mematikan.

Tidak enak apanya! Begitu Jungkook memutuskan untuk menyuapinya Taehyung makan dengan sangat lahap. Dasar modus sialan. Terlebih dinding kamar Taehyung yang entah kenapa setiap sudutnya bisa penuh dengan poster karakter _vocaloid_ Hatsune Miku benar-benar membuat Jungkook merasa canggung dan kaku dikelilingi gadis kuncir dua berambut hijau _tosca_ itu sejauh mata memandang. Dan dengan ini Jungkook makin yakin kalau Taehyung memang otaku akut.

Jujur saja, sesering apapun Taehyung menyelinap ke kamarnya seperti pencuri, baru kali ini Jungkook masuk ke kamar Kim Taehyung. Berantakan seperti kamar anak lelaki pada umumnya, namun sangat khas otaku. Poster anime dan manga tertempel di sana sini, sebuah rak buku di sudut ruangan lengkap berisi puluhan manga, dan di lantai tersebar begitu saja setumpuk _DVD_ anime dan serial _Shonen Jump_ magazine yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Dan Jungkook juga baru menyadari, bed cover, selimut, serta bantal guling milik Taehyung semuanya bermotif _chibi_ Hatsune Miku.

Astaga, bisa dibilang kamar Taehyung itu _surganya_ _otaku_. Kalau begini sih Jungkook rela tinggal di sini seumur hidup.

"Kalau mau sekamar bilang saja." Suara berat Taehyung menampar kembali Jungkook pada kenyataan. Ia melihat lelaki berambut oranye itu menyeringai. Sialan, apa Taehyung peramal?!

"Dalam mimpimu brengsek. Minum obat sana!" Jungkook meletakkan segelas air di nakas dan melempar strip obat yang tadi pada Taehyung karena setengah buburnya telah habis.

"Aku minum begitu saja?" Taehyung menatap kosong strip obat di tangannya dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Hah? Iya." Jungkook bingung sendiri. "Memangnya kena.."

"Oh, kukira kau akan melakukannya seperti di drama-drama mainstream dan _doujinshi_. Kau menyalurkan obat padaku lewat ci.."

"CEPAT MINUM ATAU KUBAKAR SEMUA KOLEKSI _HATSUNE MIKU_ -MU KIM TAEHYUNG." Oke oke, Jungkook tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya meski ia sendiri sudah tahu. Menggelikan dan memalukan. Sangat.

Dan tak disangka, Taehyung benar-benar langsung meminum obatnya. Jungkook tertawa evil dalam hati. Tentu saja ancamannya tadi bercanda. Mana tega otaku akut sepertinya membakar semua _merchandise_ Hatsune Miku yang kelihatannya dibeli dengan biaya yang tidak murah itu?

"Sudah, sekarang istirahat." Jungkook membereskan mangkuk dan gelas yang kosong untuk dibawa kembali ke dapur.

"ISTIRAHAT TOTAL KIM TAEHYUNG. Dilarang begadang. Dilarang main game. Dilarang nonton anime!" Jungkook menekankan setiap kata dengan tajam begitu melihat Taehyung bersiap turun dari ranjang dengan tampang _it's party time_.

Taehyung hanya bisa menekuk wajah tanpa suara. Dan Jungkook kabur ke dapur. Astaga sadarkah kalau setiap kali Taehyung kesal itu pasti aegyo tanpa sadar dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya?! Jungkook bisa mati di tempat kalau tetap bersikeras menyaksikan aegyo menggoda iman(?) itu.

"Hei, kalau sudah minum obatnya kau bisa tid.." Jungkook menghentikan ucapannya ketika kembali ke kamar .

Di atas ranjang, di balik tumpukan ratusan Miku, Kim Taehyung si alien berambut oranye yang nyasar di dunia otaku tengah tertidur pulas. Ehm, sekali lagi. KIM TAEHYUNG SI HIPERAKTIF SUPER ABSURD ITU TERTIDUR! Wow, Jungkook baru tahu kalau alien juga bisa tidur. Tak masalah sih, Taehyung perlu istirahat dan Jungkook memang bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya sendiri paling tidak setelah urusan beres lagipula ini menjelang malam karena tadi mereka pulang sore.

Jungkook berjalan perlahan mendekati Taehyung. Dahinya mengerut. Tubuh kurus yang terbaring di ranjang itu gemetaran, tapi dia tidak mengenakan selimut?

Jungkook menarik selimut tebal penuh Miku berwarna hijau tosca, bermaksud menyampirkannya di atas tubuh Taehyung tapi tangannya berhenti di udara melihat kulit coklat Taehyung tercetak sempurna di balik kemeja tipisnya. Basah. Sejak di sekolah tadi Taehyung keringatan karena main basket, belum ditambah demam. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum mengganti seragamnya. Ewh.

Konyol kalau membangunkannya hanya untuk berganti pakaian padahal sepertinya sulit membuatnya tidur lagi. Jadi pilihannya hanya ada dua: satu membangunkan Taehyung agar ganti baju sendiri tapi Jungkook tidak tidur semalaman, atau dua Jungkook yang menggantikan bajunya dan ia bisa tidur tanpa gangguan.

Tunggu, tadi itu apa? Jungkook MENGGANTIKAN BAJUNYA?! ASTAGA YANG BENAR SAJA!

Jungkook menggeram tertahan. Dilema antara gengsi dan frustasi. Kemeja berwarna baby blue yang ia ambil dari lemari pakaian sudah di tangannya. **Tenang saja, tenang saja Taehyung tertidur dan ini hanya akan selesai beberapa menit**. Jungkook berkali-kali membatin untuk memantapkan hatinya.

Tangannya gemetar ketika jarinya melepas barisan kancing seragam sekolah Taehyung. Dan wajahnya yang merah padam sampai ke telinga hampir saja matang ketika kemeja sekolah itu terbuka seluruhnya, menampakkan tubuh topless Taehyung. Ramping seperti tubuh perempuan dengan kulit coklatnya yang eksotis dan kotak-kotak di perutnya yang belum terbentuk sempurna, sedikit mengkilat oleh keringat. Astaga adakah alien berambut oranye berwujud seindah itu di bumi?!

Jungkook menggeleng keras dengan wajah merah padam. Menjaga agar akal sehatnya masih tertanam kuat-kuat di kepalanya dan kembali ke tujuan semula, meski selama 10 menit yang menyiksa ia harus mati-matian menghirup nafas sewaktu menyeka tubuh berkeringat Taehyung dengan handuk.

Lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mendesah lega ketika akhirnya berhasil memasangkan kancing terakhir pada kemeja baby blue yang kini telah dikenakan Taehyung. Padahal gerakannya tadi cukup serabutan tapi ajaibnya Taehyung sama sekali tak terbangun. Entah memang kebo atau pengaruh kuat dari obat tidur di dalam obat yang diminumnya tadi.

Jungkook menyelimuti tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan selimut tebal bermotif Hatsune Miku yang sempat terabaikan di lantai. Dadanya sudah naik turun dengan teratur dan nafasnya kembali normal. Jungkook menempelkan punggung tangannya sepelan mungkin di dahi Taehyung yang tertutup poni oranye. Masih panas, tapi sepertinya suhunya sudah turun beberapa derajat.

"Sial. Cepatlah sembuh, senpai brengsek." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya. Ia sangat tahu kalau Taehyung demam karena kehujanan kemarin. Dan Taehyung kehujanan karena meminjamkan payungnya pada Jungkook, lalu saat mati lampu Taehyung rela menerobos hujan hanya untuk melihat keadaannya. Sial, Jungkook benar-benar merasa bersalah. Seandainya ia tidak terlalu gengsi dan tsundere untuk menunggu Taehyung selesai latihan agar mereka bisa pulang bersama dengan payung.

Tapi ayolah, ITU SAMA SEKALI BUKAN STYLE JEON JUNGKOOK YANG **MANLY** OKE. Dunia mungkin kiamat kalau seorang Jeon Jungkook rela mengakhiri sifat tsunderenya. Baiklah, berlebihan.

Jungkook mengusap tanpa sadar pipi kanan Taehyung yang sedingin es. Wajahnya mendekat, dan satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Taehyung.

Jungkook menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan wajah merah padam. Sial, harga dirinya mungkin sudah terinjak-injak kalau ada yang memergokinya mencuri ciuman dari seorang lelaki yang tengah tertidur.

Jungkook menjauh dari ranjang lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan meja belajar Taehyung yang penuh _action figure_. Niatnya untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri urung seketika setelah memutuskan terjaga semalaman untuk mengawasi Taehyung. Kedua bola mata bulatnya bergerak malas mengikuti jari-jarinya yang menari di atas layar ponsel, mengecek akun _SNS_ nya dan beberapa pesan masuk dari keluarganya dan Jimin.

Niat mungkin memang ada, tapi fisik dan tenaganya tak memadai. Beberapa kali tubuhnya hampir terjungkal jatuh dari kursi setiap kali matanya menutup. Bagaimana lelaki itu tidak lelah setelah seharian sekolah dan merawat senpai _absurd_ nya.

Sepasang bola mata indah itu tenggelam lagi di balik kelopak matanya yang terasa memberat. Dan kali ini ponselnya tergelincir jatuh dari jemarinya ketika tubuh bagian depannya roboh begitu saja di atas meja Taehyung yang berantakan.

...

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tertidur. Matanya langsung menangkap objek ratusan Miku berambut hijau tosca. Tunggu dulu, bukankah semalam dia tidur di kursi? Kenapa posisinya terlentang begini di atas ranjang? Dan lagi tubuhnya terasa berat dan kaku dengan beban berat yang mengunci semua pergerakannya.

 _But wait_ , ada sebuah lengan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya posesif. Dan surai berwarna oranye terpampang tepat di sisi kirinya, berjatuhan ke pipinya.

EEHHH?!

"KIM TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK BANGUN SIALAN!"

Teriakan si lelaki bergigi kelinci menggema merusak keheningan damai di pagi Sabtu yang seharusnya tenteram itu. Namun yang bersangkutan malah hanya menggeliat dan mengeratkan pelukan posesifnya pada lelaki yang lebih muda.

"KIM TAEHYU.."

"Berisik kelinci _tsundere_. Tubuhku remuk tahu setelah semalam tadi memindahkanmu ke sini." Jungkook tercekat. Suara Taehyung yang baru bangun tidur terdengar sangat serak dan.. oke, Jungkook gengsi mengakuinya tapi itu benar-benar terdengar berat dan seksi.

"Tapi kau masih sakit, aku bisa tertular brengsek." Jungkook menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya mulai panas kala kaki Taehyung ikut melingkar di pinggangnya seolah menganggapnya guling.

"Sudah sembuh, biarkan aku istirahat sebentar lagi." Kali ini Taehyung menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk merangkul tubuh Jungkook, membuat lelaki bersurai gelap itu menggeram tertahan dengan wajah merona.

Dan ajaibnya, setelah kalimat itu terucap tak ada lagi pergerakan dari Taehyung. Luar biasa, sudah tertidur lagi rupanya. Mentang-mentang Sabtu libur. Hell, ini bukan saatnya kagum sialan! Jungkook mana tahan berada dalam posisi dijadikan guling seperti ini terus. Serius, dia harus segera membangunkan Taehyung sekarang juga.

Baiklah, hanya ada satu cara.

Cara menggelikan yang Jungkook yakin akan dilakukannya pertama sekaligus terakhir kalinya.

"O..Oppa.."

SHIT

"O..Oppa? Taehyung oppa, bangunlah." Jungkook menggoyang pelan bahu Taehyung dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

SHIT SHIT SHIT F*CK YOU KIM BASTARD TAEHYUNG

Jungkook bersumpah ia dapat melihat denyutan bahagia di pelipis Taehyung meski lelaki berambut oranye itu masih memejamkan mata dan sama sekali tak bergerak. Brengsek, Jungkook menyerahkan aegyo yang dilakukannya dengan serius pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup pada seorang otaku pervert brengsek seperti Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas. Ia seperti orang bodoh melakukan aegyo pada orang yang sedang tertidur. Atau ia seharusnya lega karena Taehyung tak menyadarinya melakukan aegyo _oppa_ menjijikan itu? Ugh, _seriously_ Jungkook jadi mual sendiri sekarang.

Jungkook mendekatkan kepala hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan dahi berlapis poni oranye Taehyung untuk mengukur suhunya. Normal. Alien memang ajaib, sembuh dalam semalam. Ck ck..

Jemari panjang Jungkook bergerak tanpa sadar meraih pipi Taehyung, mengelusnya pelan menyusuri semua lekuk wajah sempurna lelaki berambut oranye itu. Wajahnya perlahan menghangat. Sial, hanya berada dalam jarak dekat begini saja Jungkook sudah merona, memangnya Taehyung siapa?!

Ibu jarinya tengah menelusuri bibir tipis Taehyung ketika dalam sepersekian detik sepasang obsidian gelap yang sedari tadi tersembunyi itu terbuka tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Cukup." Bibir itu mengatup sementara tangannya menurunkan jemari Jungkook yang mendadak kaku.

"AAAKHH!"

Jungkook mendesis pelan. Tenggorokannya sakit karena berteriak terlalu keras dan kedua tangannya yang ditahan Taehyung di atas kepalanya begitu mendadak terasa nyeri.

"Apa maumu senpai brengsek?" Taehyung tersenyum mendengar nada ketus dari Jungkook ketika ia merayap naik ke tubuh adik kelasnya itu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik senyumnya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Aku tidak tahan sialan. Bagaimana bisa aku diam saja sementara kau terus-terusan menyentuhku?"

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sial, lagi-lagi Taehyung mendominasinya.

"Bagaimana kau memandangi tubuhku, mengecupku ragu dan memanggilku oppa, beraegyo. Dengan kening berkerut dan gengsi setinggi langit penuh keangkuhan. Tapi aku menyukainya Kook, sangat menyukainya." Lidah Taehyung bergerak menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, dengan seringai mempesona yang tak luntur-lunturnya dari bibir kotak itu.

Jungkook gemetar, menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih keras sampai sesuatu yang amis menyeruak di mulutnya. Cairan merah kental meleleh lolos dari sudut bibirnya.

"Ah ah, jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, _usagi no tsundere_." Taehyung menyeringai makin lebar. Memajukan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

Jungkook menggeram pelan ketika dirasakannya lidah Taehyung menyapu di atas bibirnya, menghisap darah yang meluber di sana. Tidak, tidak ini bahaya.

 _ **..sepertinya aku masih menyukai perempuan.**_

Dengan sisa seluruh akal sehatnya yang tinggal setetes, Jungkook menendang sekuat tenaga perut Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengerang pelan dan sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, namun masih dalam posisi menghimpit Jungkook.

"Brengsek." Jungkook mendengar jelas Taehyung mengumpat.

"Apa? Ini balasanmu setelah aku merawatmu semalaman kemarin?" Jungkook mengangkat sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia lelah dan sangat frustasi.

"Seperti biasa, sikap _tsundere_ mu itu sangat kusukai Kook." Jemari ramping Taehyung menelusuri dari pipi Jungkook ke belakang telinganya, hingga turun ke leher dan collarbone nya.

"Kau gila. Pervert. Dan brengsek." Jungkook sedikit terengah. Mendadak ia sulit bernafas. Onyx kembar Taehyung yang polos dan tampak lembut tanpa eyeliner menghipnotisnya begitu memabukkan.

"Terimakasih, aku tersanjung." Taehyung menarik rahang tegas Jungkook dan menurunkan wajah pada lelaki di bawahnya itu.

Sial, kenapa Jungkook bisa dengan begitu mudah didominasi padahal tubuhnya lebih besar? Dan apa-apaan ini. Kemana perginya alien Kim Taehyung yang idiot itu?

Jungkook meronta makin keras merasakan nafas panas Taehyung menerpa wajahnya. Tubuhnya kelelahan. Mereka sudah cukup lama bergumul dan baru bangun tidur, Jungkook mulai kelelahan. Haruskah ia berhenti memberontak dan menerima segala yang akan terjadi?

 _ **..sepertinya aku masih menyukai perempuan.**_

Tidak bisa. Kim Taehyung normal.

Siapa saja, tolong hentikan Taehyung.

Hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, dengan dada yang saling menempel dan bibir yang hanya saling terpaut satu inci, ketika sesuatu yang dapat membuat Kim Taehyung mengumpat dan menghentikan gerakannya terdengar di luar pintu.

Dan Jungkook sangat berterimakasih pada bel pintu yang berbunyi tepat pada waktunya.

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Buka pintunya, senpai." Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan mendorong dada Taehyung. Haha, kemenangannya di ujung tanduk.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya, dan dengan geraman frustasi ia bangkit dari tubuh Jungkook untuk turun dari ranjang dan menghilang ke ruangan utama.

Jungkook bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Tangannya menekan kuat sesuatu di dalam dada kirinya yang tak kian menyesuaikan untuk berdetak dengan ritme normal.

 _ **..sepertinya aku masih menyukai perempuan.**_

Kalau Taehyung bukan gay, apa maksudnya melakukan yang tadi itu? Mempermainkan Jungkook?

"KAU ANAK KURANG AJAR DASAR!" Jungkook tersentak mendengar teriakan nyaring yang sepertinya familiar di luar sana, juga erangan kesakitan Taehyung. Jungkook pun menghilangkan semua pikirannya dan dengan terseok berlari kecil keluar kamar.

Dan yang disaksikannya sungguh mengejutkan. Di tengah ruangan sana, dengan tampang galak guru konselingnya Byun Baekhyun tengah menjewer telinga Taehyung yang terlihat menderita dan berkali-kali mengerang kesakitan. Uh Oh. Kenapa guru bisa tahu alamat Taehyung? Apa dia dilacak? Jungkook mulai ngaco setelah kejadian tadi.

"HYUNG! Aku baru saja sembuh, dasar tega!" Taehyung meronta.

Hyung?

"Dan aku HYUNG SEKALIGUS GURUMU SIALAN!"

Hyung?

Tunggu tunggu..

"Eh, siapa?" Baekhyun berhenti ketika melihat Jungkook menatapnya bodoh dengan tampang ngeblank.

"Jeon Jungkook kekasihku."

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

...

Lima belas menit kemudian, Jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menggigit bibirnya saat lelaki manis berambut kecokelatan yang duduk di hadapannya itu terus memandangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau si tsundere yang merawat idiot itu ya?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang kentara amat canggung.

"Maaf?"

"Ah, maksudku kau yang merawat Taehyung kemarin? Haha maafkan bahasaku." Baekhyun tertawa kecil dengan suaranya yang merdu, setidaknya membuat mood Jungkook naik sedikit.

"B..Benar seongsaenim." Jungkook menyahut kaku.

"Astaga seongsaenim?! Santai saja kita sedang diluar, panggil aku hyung. Lagipula kau tahu kan aku kakaknya Taehyung?"

"Marga kalian..?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. Byun dan Kim. Sangat jauh.

"Kami beda ibu. Ah, tahu kan maksudnya? Ibu Taehyung menikah lagi dengan ayahku yang baru cerai waktu aku SMP dan saat itu Taehyung baru SD. Tapi ibu sekarang kerja dinas di Taiwan, dan ayahku entah kemana. Mungkin kabur bersama perempuan muda lain." Baekhyun menghirup kopinya yang dibuatkan oleh Jungkook tadi.

"Ma..Maaf hyung! Astaga aku tidak tahu kalau.." Suara Jungkook hilang di tengah. Taehyung tidak pernah cerita apapun padanya jadi ini pasti sangat mengejutkan.

"Ah, santai saja sungguh! Kami sudah kebal." Baekhyun tersenyum getir saat menurunkan cangkirnya. "Daripada itu kau benar-benar manis. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Eh?"

"Hah? Kau kan kekasih Taehyu.."

"BUKAN!" Jungkook tanpa sadar berteriak sekuat tenaga hingga Baekhyun tersentak.

"Haha wajahmu merah begitu, manisnya~ Aku pasti melamarmu kalau sekarang tidak punya kekasih!" Baekhyun memeluk Jungkook begitu erat dengan wajah fanboy maniak sampai Jungkook merasa sesak.

"Jangan menyakitinya hyung, kuadukan ke Chanyeol-hyung baru tahu rasa." Taehyung yang baru balik dari hukumannya membereskan kamar berkata datar di ambang pintu.

"Berisik sialan." Jungkook bersumpah melihat wajah Baekhyun merona. Haha rupanya benar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepasang kekasih.

"Hei, kau belum melakukan apa-apa padanya kan? Dia terlihat polos sekali." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jungkook yang selembut kue _mochi_ , membuat pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan.

"Tenang saja, dia tak sepolos yang kau pikir hyung." Taehyung menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tengah mengusap-usap pipinya.

CHU

Satu ciuman mendarat di atas pipi Jungkook yang perih. Dan cukup dalam satu detik, wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Hell ini di depan Baekhyun, di depan orang lain, man!

"SENPAI BRENGSEK!" Jungkook melempari bantal sofa yang bertumpuk di sampingnya pada Taehyung yang keburu kabur sambil tertawa kesetanan tanpa mempedulikan etika bahwa ini di depan Baekhyun.

"Aww kau memanggilnya senpai?! Astaga manisnya kau terlalu bagus untuk jadi uke Taehyung!" Baekhyun berteriak girang ala-ala perempuan fangirlingan. Haha, shipper laki-laki pertama mereka sepertinya._.

"DIA BAHKAN MEMANGGILKU OPPA!" Taehyung berseru di pintu depan.

"YAK SIALAN!"

Jungkook terengah. Tenaganya habis pagi ini hanya untuk meneriaki dan mengumpat Kim Taehyung. Dibantunya berdiri Baekhyun yang ngakak guling-guling di lantai.

"Hyung.. baik-baik saja?" Jungkook bertanya. Jangan-jangan ketularan gilanya Taehyung.

"Hahh.. iya gwaenchana.." Baekhyun terengah dan bangkit berdiri memakai jaketnya lagi. "Baiklah aku pulang dulu Kook, Chanyeol sudah menungguku setengah jam."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi hyung?" Jungkook langsung tidak enak. Mengingat bagaimana ia menyaksikan pertengkaran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sekolah dulu juga gara-gara waktu. Sama saja ternyata.

"Tak masalah, aku lebih senang berkenalan dengan adik iparku." Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya membuat Jungkook kembali blushing. "Dan kau beruntung. Kau tahu kan, si idiot Taehyung itu masokis dan suka tantangan? Jadi.." Baekhyun mendekat ke Jungkook dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "..tsundere manis yang suka bermain _hard to get_ itu tipenya."

"HYUNG!"

...

Jungkook mondar-mandir bingung di lapangan basket. Sebenarnya ia sudah melakukan ini hampir dua jam hanya untuk menunggu Taehyung selesai latihan agar mereka bisa pulang bareng. Saat ini pun anggota tim yang lain sudah pulang dan tinggal Taehyung seorang yang masih main basket. Uhh, Jungkook belum siap mental astaga. Baiklah.

Jungkook baru saja keluar dua langkah dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika seorang perempuan berambut magenta yang mampu membuat semua harapan dan mentalnya pupus berlari kecil mendekati Taehyung dan menyerahkan handuk serta botol air minum padanya.

Lagi-lagi.

Minatozaki Sana.

 _ **..sepertinya aku masih menyukai perempuan.**_

Jungkook melangkah mundur dan berbalik keluar lapangan ketika melihat senyuman di wajah Taehyung saat Sana berbicara padanya.

"Eh, Jungkook?" Jungkook tersentak, ia hampir saja bertabrakan dengan perempuan tinggi berambut coklat yang datang berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Ini aku Tzuyu, kelas 1-1. Ingat?" Perempuan itu tersenyum manis. Tapi ini justru membuat Jungkook lebih kesal. Well, orientasi seksual Jungkook telah menyimpang sepenuhnya sejak ia bertemu Kim Taehyung.

"Ne, kau sering datang ke klub kan?" Jungkook memasang senyum mematikannya. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan klien kalau tidak ingin dicincang oleh Yoongi. Dan ia bisa melihat Tzuyu merona. Ah, seandainya Taehyung juga bisa merona dan takluk semudah itu hanya dengan senyumnya.

"Ma..Mau pulang bersama? Kurasa rumah kita searah." Tzuyu memainkan jarinya gugup. ASTAGA MEREPOTKAN JUNGKOOK HANYA INGIN PULANG BERSAMA TAEHYUNG!

"Terimakasih Tzuyu, tapi tidak hari ini. Lain kali kurasa?" Jungkook tersenyum buaya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tahan. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil memberikan selembar sapu tangan ketika darah segar menyembur dari hidung gadis itu.

Jungkook menoleh lagi ke arah lapangan dan yang dilihatnya ini sungguh membuatnya menyesal. Taehyung tengah tertawa-tawa berebut bola basket dengan Sana.

 **TBC**

 **Hatsune Miku belongs to Crypton Future Media**

 **Shonen Jump belongs to Shueisha**

 **A.N** : Ah gatau ini nulis apaan /_\\\ well seenggaknya aku suka banget nulis Jungkook tsundere OMG YASH IM ADDICTED WITH TSUN KOOK XD entah mataku yang salah atau gimana makin hari Jungkook makin manly semetara Tae makin cute._. tapi tetep aja Jungkook manly itu tetep blushing dan Tae yang mendominasi duh itu saya jerit gaje pas liat moment tension escalator dan banyak momen di ISAC *_* belakangan ini kalo liat moment dikit aja bawaannya scream atau senyum gaje aja.

Yah yang pasti fic ini udah tamat di kepalaku, tinggal nulis aja itupun kalo sempat karena bulan depan selama seminggu saya study tour/sigh/peluk mphi. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang review fav dan follow maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu ya saya pusing.

 **Thanks to:**

 **Helen Yang|VkookKookV|mamajungkook|siscaMinstalove|9094|Missright38|bydnunas|sanaa11|dumbshn|sherlytaetae|yoitedumb|utshukushii02|taetaeblanktae|LuluHD|YulJeon|AnunyaBangtan|sherlydoankk|kookies|Cupid|Vookie|Albino'sDeer|XiRuLin|Kyuusaaa|ulyaenivk3001|MingiMingi|ainiajkook|she3nn0|nuruladi07|Jung Hyejinnie|Shun Akira|Kucing Gendut|Jvz1230|TyaWuryWK|blueewild951230| |**


	6. Love Me Rigt

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

 **Minatozaki Sana, Tzuyu-TWICE member**

 **Chapter 6: Love Me Right**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menguak segala perasaan menggantung di balik semua kekonyolan dan kegilaan seorang Kim Taehyung.

Aneh dan gila bersamaan dengan semua perhatian manis yang Taehyung berikan serta ungkapan bahwa Taehyung masih menyukai perempuan benar-benar membuat Jungkook hampir gila, walaupun jelas-jelas di mata semua murid Bangtan Taehyung yang selalu tebar kemesraan mendadak di depan umum seperti memeluk atau mengecup Jungkook sampai berhasil memunculkan sikap tsundere Jeon Jungkook memberikan tanda sangat jelas bahwa hal-hal seperti itu takkan dilakukan oleh seorang _lelaki normal_ kepada seorang lelaki juga.

Mengenal senpai absurd berambut oranye itu dan hampir sebulan bergabung di klub membuat Jungkook tahu kebiasaan Kim Taehyung. Semua pengunjung tetap Anime Club pasti tahu, Kim Taehyung adalah member yang paling ramah serta loyal memberikan fanservice pada para penggemar baik personal skinship maupun beradegan yaoi bersama Jungkook tanpa tahu diri.

Entah karena tarif besar yang didapatnya atau apa, Taehyung tidak akan segan-segan melakukan _skinship_ dengan para penggemar. Sekalipun orang itu tak dikenalnya.

"Oppa, tak bisakah kau memberi _service_ kecupan padaku?"

Jungkook yang sejak tadi melamun tersedak dan hampir terjungkal dari kursinya mendengar pekikan seorang yeoja. Dengan mata nyalang ia menolehkan kepalanya pada lelaki berambut oranye yang duduk di sebelahnya. Taehyung tengah berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang Jungkook tahu sebagai anak tingkat dua bernama Dahyun.

Oke, Jungkook tahu pengunjung yang datang-terutama penggemar Taehyung—bukan hanya dari kalangan otaku dan fujoshi. Dengan daya tarik sekuat itu tidak heran kalau banyak juga siswi _normal_ yang selalu datang untuk bertemu si pangeran anime.

"Tidak Dahyun."

"Ah waeyo? Hanya di pipi pun tak apa, aku akan membayarmu dua kali lipat dari biasanya!" Gadis berpipi tofu itu menekuk wajahnya.

"Karena.." Taehyung berpikir sebentar.

Jungkook menelan ludah ketika pandangannya bertemu Taehyung. Dan ia bisa melihat bibir kotak itu tertarik keatas membentuk seringai dalam jarak sepersekian detik. Uh-oh, Jungkook punya firasat buruk.

"..bibir ini sudah dimiliki seseorang."

SHIT, tepat seperti dugaannya.

Jungkook tak bisa mencegah aliran darahnya naik begitu keras ke wajahnya hingga membuat warna wajahnya berubah merah padam ketika Taehyung dengan seenak jidatnya sengaja mengecup kilat pipinya yang kini terasa terbakar. Dan yeah, sekali lagi para fujoshi berfangirl ria sampai Jungkook bisa melihat air mancur berwarna merah yang berasal dari semua fujoshi akut di semua penjuru ruangan.

"SHIT ASTAGA OPPA AKU BELUM SIAP!"

"MOMENT TERINDAH INI AKAN KUINGAT SEUMUR HIDUPKU!"

Banyak teriakan menggelikan dari para fujo yang kokoronya tidak kuat dan sampai terbang ke langit lapis ke tujuh(?) karena kadar _kawaii_ berlebih dari couple _absurd_ itu.

"Brengsek. Jangan macam-macam." Gumam Jungkook dengan wajah merah padam di tengah pertumpahan darah para fangirl(re:mimisan).

"Tenang, tenang. Kau lupa kita biasa melakukannya bahkan saat di luar klub?" Taehyung berkata dengan raut datar andalannya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Dan sekali lagi teriakan bahagia para fujoshi meledak di ruangan klub.

"KYAA BENARKAH?! AKU RELA JADI STALKER MEREKA DEMI MELIHAT SEMUA MOMENT ITU!"

"Kook, santai oke." Taehyung mulai mundur melihat Jungkook kini siap dengan tampang membunuhnya. "Oh ya, aku lapar! Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita ke kantin?" Taehyung nyengir

Licik, berusaha mengalihkan topik rupanya.

"Kumohon."

"Baiklah." Dan Jungkook akui dia K.O. setengah mati saat Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya. Baik, sekali lagi Taehyung menang. Kadar ke- _kawaii_ an seorang senpai sangar seperti Taehyung benar-benar menggerogoti _kokoro_ nya secara perlahan dan menyiksa.

...

"Kenapa jadi aku yang bayar?"

Alis Jungkook menukik tak senang melihat semangkuk ramen porsi besar di hadapan Taehyung.

"Hehe, sekali ini saja Kook. Aku bangkrut setelah order _anime stuff_ kemarin."

Kim Taehyung memang brengsek.

Dan setelah kejadian absurd di atas ranjang kemarin yang mempertaruhkan semua keperjakaan bibir Jungkook, Taehyung kelihatan tidak terganggu sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak peduli mungkin—karena hari ini senpai itu tidak kelihatan risih sedikitpun berskinship dengan Jungkook dan masih sama absurdnya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Aku yang sekarang bangkrut. _Otaku_ brengsek."

"Bicara lebih sopan pada senpai mu."

"Senpai idiot. _Baka_ , _aho_." Jungkook meneguk jusnya sengit, mengabaikan lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Jelaslah, Jungkook sudah ngarep ditraktir waktu Taehyung berinsiatif mengajaknya ke kantin tadi tapi entah kenapa ketidakpekaan Taehyung malah menyebabkan sebaliknya yang terjadi.

Dan pesanan Taehyung tidak tanggung-tanggung, ramen porsi besar yang bisa langsung menguras isi dompet uang jajan seminggu Jungkook. Siapa yang tahu tubuh kerempeng begitu makannya banyak?

"Ck, teganya. Aku tersinggung, Kook."Berlawanan dengan apa yang dikatakannya,Taehyung justru terlihat sengaja beraegyo karena memajukan bibirnya.

Ish, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih pantas di atas? Bisa-bisanya Jungkook didominasi makhluk antah berantah berkepribadian ganda itu. Jungkook bahkan yakin ia tak bisa beraegyo semenggelikan—imut—yang dilakukan Taehyung.

"Hei, ini diluar klub dan kalian masih saja umbar kemesraan begini?" Jimin membanting nampan makanannya di atas meja dan menghempaskan tubuhnya duduk di samping Jungkook.

"PARK JIM.."

"Kalian mengundang banyak perhatian tahu!?" Jimin berseru, mendadak sewot menyentakkan Jungkook dan membuat Taehyung hampir tersedak.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah-marah?" Jungkook buru-buru memberikan jus di tangannya pada Taehyung.

"KYAA LIHAT MEREKA MELAKUKAN CIUMAN TAK LANGSUNG!"

"SENPAI JANGAN MINUM DARI SEDOTANNYA!" Jungkook merebut gelasnya dari Taehyung dan menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah untuk menghindari flash kamera para fujoshi yang mulai menghujaninya dari belakang.

"Reflek tahu, reflek! Lagipula itu hanya lewat sedotan. Memangnya kau belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain hah? Sini kutunjukkan cara.." Taehyung menarik tengkuk Jungkook yang melotot horror dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"KYAAA TAEKOOK! KISS! KISS! KISS!" Para fujoshi yang fangirlingan di meja sebelah sudah siap mimisan massal.

BUAGH

"Mati saja brengsek! Pergi ke ujung dunia, jangan pernah kembali lagi!" Jungkook terengah. Wajahnya semakin merah padam kala kepalan tangannya berhasil menyerempet kepala Taehyung. Astaga, entah dia yang berlebihan atau memang separah ini menghadapi sikap Taehyung yang selalu bertindak seenak jidatnya.

"KYAAA JUNGKOOK TSUNDERE MUNCUL OMG OMG!" Kumpulan fujoshi scream diabetes, dan mereka tetap saja mimisan massal meski bukan karena moment bromance *uhuk* Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dasar.

Dan tak ayal, para fujoshi yang selalu meneriakkan nama Jungkook keras-keras membuat lelaki bergigi kelinci itu mau tak mau menjadi pusat perhatian seperti kata Jimin di kantin yang penuh. Sial.

"Bagus, service gratis." Decakan ngenes tiba-tiba terdengar di samping Jungkook. Astaga, Jungkook bahkan hampir lupa sahabat bantetnya ada di sana.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini bantet?" Taehyung menyodok kepala berambut merah Jimin dengan sumpit dan Jungkook menginjak keras kakinya di bawah meja sana.

"Lupakan si brengsek itu, mana Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook mengabaikan Taehyung yang meringis protes kesakitan. Tentu saja, membiarkan Taehyung bicara dengan seseorang yang sedang badmood justru hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"YOONGI HYUNG!" Jimin memeluk Jungkook mendadak dan mulai sesenggukan di bahunya. Ewh, _this is stupid_. Dan Jungkook bisa merasakan tatapan Taehyung mengulitinya.

"Park Jimin jangan berlebihan, kenapa Yoongi-hyung?" Jungkook menarik paksa rambut merah Jimin dengan wajah malas agar sahabatnya itu menjauh. Ia tahu sejak jaman sekolah menengah pertama, setiap kali Jimin sedih pasti akan berlebihan seperti ini.

"Biar kutebak. Dia sibuk latihan di klub, memarahimu, dan menolak semua ajakan kencanmu." Taehyung yang sudah menghabiskan ramennya menyilangkan kedua kaki rampingnya di atas meja dengan kurang ajar. Dan demi Tuhan, Taehyung melakukannya tepat di wilayah meja Jungkook.

"TEPAT SEKALI! KOOK, YOONGI-HYUNG JADI GALAK DIA SEPERTI PEMBUNUH BAYARAN ASTAGA AKU MERINDUKANNYA!" Jimin semakin melankolis, dan Jungkook seketika berpikir. **Memangnya galak Yoongi untuk ukuran Jimin seberapa?** Ah, susah memang menjadi orang masokis.

 _Sorezore ga suki na koto de ganbareru nara_

 _Atarashii basho ga gooru de ne_

 _Sorezore ga suki na koto wo shinjite ireba_

 _Tokimeki wo daite susumeru darou_

Jungkook hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya mendengar lagu _opening_ anime shoujou kesukaannya itu berbunyi teredam yang ternyata berasal dari saku celana Taehyung.

"Yoboseyo?" Taehyung mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Astaga, Jungkook tak mengira Taehyung bisa sesantai itu. Tampang sangar, penampilan preman. Baiklah dia tahu senpainya itu otaku, tapi mana ada lelaki waras yang begitu gila untuk memakai lagu seimut dan semencolok itu sebagai nada dering ponselnya?

"Sana- _chin_ , apa Yoongi ada di klub?"

Kepala Jungkook bagai tersambar petir mendengar nama itu disebut, tak memperdulikan Jimin yang mulai bergerak-gerak antusias di sampingnya.

"Pastikan sendiri dan kau akan tahu!"

Ketiga lelaki itu menoleh serentak ketika suara itu mencicit keras bersamaan dengan gebrakan kesal di depan meja Taehyung.

Yeoja manis itu berdiri kesal tepat di ujung meja sambil berkacak pinggang dan menjepit ponsel merah mudanya di antara bahu dan telinganya yang tersembunyi di balik rambut magentanya yang terurai halus.

Ah, tidak lagi.

Minatozaki Sana, tentu saja.

"Ma-Manager, kenapa di sini?" Taehyung tertawa gugup, sedikit menggeser kursinya saat Sana berjalan mendekatinya sambil mematikan ponsel.

"Untuk menyeretmu! Datang ke klub basket, astaga Taehyung kau pikir sudah berapa kali kau absen hah!?" Terlihat jelas kemurkaan di wajah cantik gadis itu. Jungkook sedikit takjub. Well, baru kali ini sebenarnya ia melihat ada orang yang benar-benar bisa membuat Taehyung gugup begitu hanya karena memarahinya.

"Tapi aku sibuk dengan _Anime Club_! Iyakan, Jim? Kook?" Taehyung melirik tajam Jimin dan Jungkook, meminta bantuan. Tatapannya begitu sadis dan mematikan seolah siap membunuh kapan saja.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku duluan sunbae!" Jimin tertawa canggung dan bangkit sambil membawa nampannya.

Hell, Jungkook bisa lihat kedua kaki Jimin gemetar ketika ia berjalan menjauh. Tidak heran sebenarnya, tatapan membunuh Taehyung lebih mematikan dan menakutkan dari apapun. Namun untungnya Jungkook yang tahu persis karakter Taehyung sudah kebal, jadi dia sama sekali tidak takut dan hanya berpura-pura mengaduk minumannya tanpa menjawab.

"Bicara tentang anime, _Nendoroid_ Yazawa Nico pesananmu dalam perjalanan." Sana berdeham.

"Benarkah!? Kapan? Kapan?" Taehyung mendadak seperti orang kerasukan. Jiwa otakunya keluar, tapi entahlah Jungkook merasa sedikit geram melihat bagaimana Taehyung kini menatap Sana dengan mata berbinar dan memuja, meski tahu itu hanya disebabkan oleh anime stuff.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu datang ke klub! Ayo, Yoongi dan Namjoon kerepotan tahu!" Sana menarik kerah belakang kemeja Taehyung dan menyeretnya. "Jungkook-ah, aku pinjam idiot ini sebentar ne?" Ia tersenyum sekilas ketika bertatapan dengan Jungkook, membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu tertegun sesaat, menyadari betapa manisnya perempuan itu.

"Jungkook ini demi nendoroid, tunggu aku sepulang sekolah kita akan tetap pulang bersama!" Taehyung menyempatkan berseru sebelum Sana benar-benar menyeretnya keluar dari kantin.

"MATI SAJA!" Jungkook balas berteriak lantang.

Bodoh, pendengaran Jungkook tidak seburuk itu sampai Taehyung harus berteriak mengatakannya! Sekarang ia harus menahan malu dengan wajah yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus ketika bisik-bisik berdengung dan beratus pasang mata yang tersebar di kantin curi-curi pandang ke arahnya.

SHIT!

...

"Taehyung, sudah berkali-kali kubilang kau harus konsentrasi kan!?"

"Apa yang salah? Aku bermain seperti biasanya!"

" _Three point_ mu hari ini meleset semua! Dasar, tubuhmu kaku hah setelah lama bolos?"

Jungkook menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia duduk di tribun penonton yang paling rendah dan dekat dengan lapangan namun ia sudah tak tahan. Bukunya tergeletak terabaikan di samping kakinya dan gendang telinganya rasanya hampir pecah mendengar perdebatan sepasang lawan jenis yang tak ada hentinya di tengah lapangan yang mulai panas. Tak ada murid lain yang menonton pertunjukan gratis ini selain dirinya karena sudah lewat jam pulang sekolah dan latihan yang dijalani Taehyung ternyata bersifat privat. Ya, hanya Taehyung bersama Sana.

"Kau tak boleh pulang sebelum mencetak 100 angka!" Sana meledak. Meski dari kejauhan, Jungkook bisa melihat wajah perempuan itu merah padam. Saking kesalnya mungkin?

"Kau gila!? Jungkook menungguku!" Taehyung yang banjir keringat menunjuk gusar ke arah Jungkook yang mulai jengah dan stress.

"Tidak ada alasan! Jungkook kau bisa menunggu selama apapun kau mau atau pulang sekarang!" Sana berseru sekilas pada Jungkook. "Mulai sekarang Taehyung, atau kau akan di sini sampai malam!" Perempuan berdarah Jepang itu meniup peluit yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Brengsek, lihat saja setelah latihan selesai!" Taehyung bersungut-sungut mulai mendribble bola di tangannya.

Jungkook bangkit dan memasukkan kembali bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia memang datang kesini berniat memenuhi janji Taehyung agar mereka pulang bersama, tapi Jungkook sadar berada di sini terlalu lama justru hanya akan menyakiti hatinya secara perlahan.

Ia mengedarkan pandang dengan penuh perasaan getir ke lapangan, sebelum melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu ketika melihat Taehyung tengah berkejaran sambil tertawa-tawa dengan Sana mengitari ring basket.

Bagus, moodnya benar-benar hancur. Taehyung bahkan tak menyadari saat Jungkok meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah.

Di samping gerbang sana, seorang perempuan berambut kecokelatan tengah bersandar ke tembok dengan earphone merah muda menyumpal kedua telinganya.

"Tzuyu?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, mendekati sosok itu.

"Oh, Jungkook!" Tzuyu tersentak. Ia melepas earphonenya dengan serabutan ketika melihat Jungkook.

"Kau belum pulang?" Jungkook bertanya sambil memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana abu-abunya, mengundang rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Tzuyu yang sepertinya hampir mimisan(lagi). Yah, sedikit berbasa-basi dengan klien tak ada salahnya.

"Ah, aku baru selesai kegiatan klub. Suzy noona akan menjemput jadi dia menyuruhku menunggu. Tapi entahlah, sepertinya ia tertahan oleh dosennya." Jungkook hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria. Ia ingin pulang sekarang juga tapi sepertinya tak pantas kalau meninggalkan Tzuyu seorang diri di tempat yang sepi apalagi sudah mulai sore begini.

Dan sebuah ide gila terlintas di benaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" Jungkook berkata tanpa pikir panjang.

Dan tepat seperti dugaanya, Tzuyu yang seolah tak mempercayai pendengarannya hampir jatuh pingsan jika saja Jungkook tak menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ji-jinjja!? Kau serius Kook?"

Jungkook mengangguk sekenanya. "Kau bilang rumahmu searah denganku?" Untung saja dia sudah biasa menghadapi sikap berlebihan Jimin. Jika tidak mungkin saat ini Jungkook sudah meledak dan menghajar perempuan itu saking kesalnya. Tapi Jungkook masih waras dan cukup tahu diri.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Tzuyu berseru riang.

Jungkook sedikit tertegun ketika perempuan tinggi itu menggamit lengannya, memperlakukannya seperti pasangannya sendiri. Namun ia terlalu malas membantah dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik kesana kemari oleh Tzuyu setelah pandangannya menyapu geram sekilas lapangan basket di belakangnya.

...

Jungkook tak mengira ia bisa sesantai ini setelah sekian lama jarang berhadapan langsung dengan perempuan kecuali di klub.

Dari obrolannya sepanjang perjalanan bersama Tzuyu, Jungkook yang mengiranya sebagai perempuan manja selama ini itu kini mengenal Tzuyu sebagai orang yang sangat ramah dan terpelajar. Jungkook sedikit heran mengetahui bahwa Tzuyu kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat sekolah dasar dan kini hanya tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya yang bernama Suzy di rumah besar peninggalan orangtua mereka.

Namun selebihnya, tanpa perlu drama-drama nostalgia menangis Tzuyu adalah orang yang sangat kuat serta _easygoing_ dan membuat Jungkook betah untuk berbicara baik-baik dengannya. Meski itu semua terasa amat hampa dan artifisial, karena sungguh berbeda dengan perasaan meledak-ledak yang selalu dirasakannya saat ia pulang bersama Taehyung.

"Rumahku beberapa blok lagi dari sini. Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Jungkook." Mereka berhenti di antara jalan yang memisahkan arah ke kiri dan kanan.

"Tidak apa, kita hanya pulang bersama." Jungkook tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku duluan." Tzuyu balas tersenyum, ia berbelok ke jalan yang mengarah ke kiri.

"Sampai jumpa besok, senpai." Jungkook menggumam.

"Senpai?" Tzuyu mengerutkan dahinya dan mata Jungkook melebar.

"Ma-Maaf! Kukira kau orang lain, lupakan saja. Hehe..baiklah aku juga pulang sekarang." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk dan pergi ke jalan yang berlawanan arah dengan Tzuyu tanpa menoleh kembali pada perempuan itu.

Kakinya melangkah sedikit tergesa. Senyumnya perlahan memudar ketika ia sudah berjalan beberapa meter jauhnya.

 **Sebegitu cemaskah ia memikirkan Taehyung sampai tanpa sadar memanggilnya?**

Entahlah, sejak tahu kalau mereka bertetangga Jungkook hampir setiap hari pulang bersama Taehyung.

...

BRUK

Jungkook merasakan jantungnya hampir copot ketika merasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhnya yang tengah tengkurap enak-enakan membaca manga di atas ranjangnya.

Tanpa berbalik pun Jungkook tahu siapa perusuh yang kini memeluk pinggangnya itu.

"Minggir senpai brengsek!" ia menggeram kesal.

"Oh ayolah, tubuhku tepar setelah latihan bersama Sana tadi." Mata Jungkook melebar tanpa diketahui Taehyung ketika nama perempuan itu kembali disebut, namun ia berdeham.

"Kau masuk ke kamar orang seenaknya dan ewh! Tubuhmu bau penuh keringat menjijikkan!" Jungkook meronta. Sebenarnya dia bohong. Meski tubuh Taehyung banjir keringat di balik seragamnya aroma lemon segar yang sangat disukai Jungkook masih bisa menusuk penciumannya begitu tajam.

"Sebentar saja! Kumohon, aku tidak kuat berdiri Kook astaga!" Taehyung berseru lirih dan mau apalagi, Jungkook hanya bisa berhenti bergerak dan membiarkan Taehyung bertindak semaunya karena ia tahu semakin keras ia berontak semakin gila juga tingkah Taehyung.

Dan sungguh, ini kali pertama Jungkook tidak menolak dan mengumpati perlakuan Taehyung yang selalu bisa membuat wajahnya memanas.

Saat ini Jungkook mengganti posisinya miring ke samping membelakangi Taehyung sehingga punggungnya menempel rapat pada dada lelaki berambut oranye itu.

"Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung bergumam.

"Apa?" Jungkook menjawab malas, membaca—atau lebih tepatnya hanya menatap—manga di tangannya tanpa minat.

"Kenapa tadi kau pulang duluan?"

Jungkook mendengus."Kau kira aku segila itu mau menunggumu sampai malam begini hanya agar kita bisa pulang bersama?" ia semakin jengkel dan malas mengingat kejadian di lapangan basket tadi. "Lagipula aku pulang bersama Tzuyu." Gumamnya tak jelas.

"Apa? Kau pulang bersama siapa?"

Shit, Jungkook kelepasan bicara.

"Jawab Jeon Jungkook." Lelaki berambut gelap itu menelan ludahnya horror. Mendadak Taehyung jadi berubah absolut lagi.

"Aku pulang dengan Tzuyu! Kenapa!?" Jungkook melempar kesal manga di tangannya hingga terjatuh mengenaskan di lantai.

Jungkook lelah dan muak bersama Taehyung. Dia tak peduli Taehyung akan balas membentaknya atau menghajarnya.

Namun di luar dugaan Jungkook tersentak ketika sepasang lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya justru semakin erat memeluknya hingga kini punggungnya yang menempel begitu dekat dengan Taehyung dapat merasakan detakan samar yang beritme cepat seperti miliknya sendiri. Sangat erat, membuatnya hampir merasa sesak dan ketakutan Taehyung benar-benar akan mengamuk.

"Maaf Kook." Sepasang obsidian gelap Jungkook melebar merasakan Taehyung bergumam lirih di telinganya.

"W-Wae?"

"Besok aku akan pulang lebih cepat lagi!" Taehyung berseru, dan meski membelakanginya Jungkook bisa merasakan lelaki itu tengah nyengir lebar sekarang.

Dadanya sedikit menghangat ketika Taehyung kini benar-benar merengkuh tubuhnya. Memerangkapnya di dalam rasa panas dan aroma maskulin _parfume_ lemon itu, dan Jungkook tidak bisa protes.

Wajahnya benar-benar merah padam dan kedua matanya memanas. Sebenarnya ini kan yang diinginkannya dari dulu?

 **Jungkook merindukan Kim Taehyung.**

...

Suara bola basket yang di dribble beradu dengan konblok rata lapangan basket di halaman mendominasi tempat yang mulai ramai dan didominasi oleh para murid perempuan itu.

Pertandingan yang cukup panas walau hanya three on three, sang pangeran anime berambut oranye berhasil menguasai lapangan dan tak hentinya mencetak skor. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya terlapisi kaus hitam banjir keringat, namun senyuman tak pernah luntur dari rectangle mouth nya di setiap detik permainan seolah lelaki itu sangat menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

Jungkook menutup keras jendela yang berada di sampingnya dan tepat mengarah ke lapangan basket di luar. Kedua tangannya terkepal geram tanpa sadar ketika ia mencoba fokus untuk membaca novel terjemahan yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"AAKHH!"

"Harap tenang!" Lelaki paruh baya berkacamata di dekatnya mendesis dan Jungkook mengangguk panik.

Ia telah kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya waktu sekolah menengah pertamanya dulu.

Mendekam di perpustakaan selama seharian penuh hanya untuk menjauhi keramaian dan mengisolasi diri di antara tumpukan buku berdebu yang tak ada habisnya. Jungkook kesini bermaksud menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai kacau dan mendinginkan kepalanya dengan membaca beberapa buku agar tenang namun sial memang.

Taehyung terus menghantuinya dimana-mana. Sosoknya berputar bagai kaset rusak di kepala Jungkook yang membuatnya selalu merasa kesal dan frustasi tanpa alasan. Ingin marah dan menghancurkan semua yang mengganggunya.

Ya, beginilah jika Jungkook marah. Meledak-ledak dan seperti gadis tengah PMS, kalau Jimin bilang.

Sial.

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya sekilas kemudian mengambil ranselnya untuk berjalan di antara rak-rak buku, mencoba mencari buku lain yang sekiranya tidak suram dan dapat merilekskan otaknya.

"Jungkook, awas!" Lelaki berambut hitam itu melompat tersentak ketika menyadari dirinya hampir menabrak seorang perempuan yang wajahnya terhalang banyak buku yang menumpuk begitu tinggi di tangan kurusnya.

Perempuan itu oleng, tangannya gemetar akibat membawa beban yang terlalu banyak dengan tenaganya yang tak memadai. Jungkook menangkap serabutan buku-buku yang berjatuhan darinya sebelum mendarat di lantai perpustakaan yang berdebu.

"Te-Terimakasih, maafkan aku!"

"Tzuyu?" Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya begitu perempuan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah merah padam menahan malu. "Kenapa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini di jam pulang sekolah begini?"

Entah takdir apa yang selalu mempertemukan Jungkook dengan Tzuyu setiap kali ia sedang kesal dan marah-marah seperti ini.

"Ah, Yoo-seongsaenim menyuruhku mengembalikannya sebelum pulang." Tzuyu tersenyum dan mengambil kembali buku-bukunya dari tangan Jungkook.

"Biar aku saja yang mengembalikan ke raknya." Jungkook berkata singkat dan berjalan ke rak dengan urutan pertama huruf abjad pada judul buku di tangannya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan tumpukan buku yang semula menggunung di tangan Jungkook kini telah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, bahkan yang terletak di rak paling atas sekalipun.

"Terimakasih atas bantuanmu, kau gentle sekali!" Puji Tzuyu dengan mata berbinar dan Jungkook hanya tersenyum geli. Bayangkan bagaimana Taehyung dan Jimin akan mengejeknya jika mereka mendengar itu.

"Tak masalah. Kau tidak menonton pertandingan?" Mata Jungkook bergulir pada jendela tepat di belakang Tzuyu.

Kelihatannya Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi telah selesai bermain dan berhasil meraih kemenangan telak terbukti dari semakin kerasnya teriakan para siswi di luar sana.

Jungkook lagi-lagi tak bisa mencegah dahinya mengerut tak suka melihat Sana menyelamati mereka bertiga dan membantu Taehyung mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Dan saat itu juga, meski perpustakaan berjarak dua lantai jauhnya dari halaman, mata Jungkook bersinggungan selama sepersekian detik dengan onyx Taehyung yang amat panas membakarnya tanpa berusaha menghilangkan tatapan frustasinya.

"Jungkook, kau ada hubungan dengan Taehyung-sunbae?" Jungkook tersentak. Tanpa diketahuinya, Tzuyu kini telah mengikuti arah pandangannya juga yang untungnya Taehyung telah memutus kontak.

"Tetangga dan teman mungkin?" Jungkook menjawab jujur, lidahnya sediki kaku tidak rela ketika ia menekankan kata 'teman' sejelas mungkin.

"Oh baiklah, kukira kalian sepasang kekasih karena di klub dekat sekali." Jungkook tak menjawab. Ia sudah kebal akan banyaknya orang yang berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Kau pasti salah paham." Jungkook tersenyum. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit getir mengucapkannya, meski memang seperti itu kan kenyataannya? Dia tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Taehyung sekalipun mereka sering sekali melakukan skinship.

"Haha benarkah?" Tzuyu tertawa, mengundang senyum terpaksa muncul di sudut bibir Jungkook. "Kalau begitu sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah banyak membantuku, apa lusa kau _free_?"

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah punya acara di luar jam sekolah." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya kaku. Dia tahu apa yang tengah direncanakan Tzuyu. Perempuan itu sedang berusaha mengajaknya berkencan. Hell, mimpi buruk.

"Berarti kau senggang kan? Hari itu apa kita bisa pergi bersama? Aku ingin kau menemaniku membeli hadiah untuk noonaku yang akan bertunangan."

"Ah, Suzy-noona bertunangan? Baiklah tak masalah kalau begitu." Jungkook menghela nafas lega mengetahui itu bukan kencan.

"Jangan merasa terpaksa begitu!" Tzuyu menyikut pinggang Jungkook dan lelaki berambut hitam itu meringis sambil tertawa.

"Aku tidak terpaksa, astaga!" Tzuyu tertawa lagi dan Jungkook menyadari bahwa suara perempuan di hadapannya ini ternyata sangat merdu meski ia tak punya ketertarikan apapun pada hal itu.

Dan baru sedetik berlalu, Jungkook merasakan palu tak kasat mata menghantamnya begitu telak ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap dengan jelas dibalik punggung Tzuyu. Di halaman sekolah dan di tengah lapangan basket. Sana, memeluk erat Taehyung. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka berpelukan karena bahkan Taehyung membalasnya juga.

Kedua matanya mendadak memanas.

"Ah, mereka berani sekali melakukannya." Tzuyu tersenyum. "Apa kita juga bisa seperti itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Jungkook bergetar, menahan frustasi dan amarah yang entah kenapa mulai meledak di kepalanya.

Tzuyu tersenyum penuh arti. "Seharusnya kau sadar, Kook." Ia mendorong Jungkook ke rak buku terdekat hingga punggungnya terasa nyeri.

Tidak, tolong.

"Jeon Jungkook, sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di klub.." Tzuyu berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang tersudut. Karena tinggi badan mereka kurang lebih sama tidak sulit baginya untuk menjajarkan wajah mereka.

Taehyung.

"..aku selalu..selalu.."

Jungkook hampir kehilangan akalnya saat Tzuyu menggenggam satu tangannya dan mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Jungkook takut, sangat takut. Ia ingin berlari sekarang juga. Dan ketika bibir Tzuyu semakin dekat pada miliknya sendiri, Jungkook merasa ia hampir gila. Otak dan benaknya hanya berteriak mencari pertolongan pada satu nama kala itu pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya.

Kim Taehyung..

Kim Taehyung..

Kim Tae..

BRAK

Tzuyu dan Jungkook menoleh kaget bersamaan ke arah pintu perpustakaan yang menjeblak kasar. Surai berwarna oranye berkibar, dan di ambang pintu sana Kim Taehyung berdiri tegap dengan kedua onyxnya berkilat tajam dan garang, bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang terengah-engah kepayahan. Kaus hitam dan celana seragam masih melekat sempurna di tubuh rampingnya yang banjir keringat dan naik turun tak beraturan.

Petugas perpustakaan yang berjaga di sudut pun sepertinya urung untuk memarahinya.

Tzuyu refleks menjauhkan tubuhnya dan melepas seluruh kontaknya dengan Jungkook yang gemetar bukan main ketika Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya tanpa suara dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Se-senpai, tunggu!" Jungkook kewalahan menyamai langkah lebar Taehyung di sepanjang koridor yang sepi. "Kau mau apa!?"

Taehyung memperlambat langkahnya dan menoleh sekilas. "Pulang. Bukankah aku sudah bilang kita akan pulang bersama?"

"Ta-Tapi.." Jungkook terdiam merasakan Taehyung kini beralih menggenggam tangannya yang semula hanya ditarik paksa itu.

Ia tak bisa berkata-kata dan menolak dengan segala sikap tsundere nya. Maka langkah demi langkah menyusuri koridor hanya dilewati dengan keheningan kaku yang mendominasi mereka. Taehyung mendadak berubah kembali menjadi sunbae bertampang anime yang amat ditakuti Jungkook seperti pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Dan Jungkook entah kenapa takut jika Taehyung menyadari insiden yang terjadi di perpustakaan tadi.

"Lusa nanti ada pertandingan basket melawan sekolah sebelah. Kau datang?" Suara berat Taehyung memecah keheningan yang kentara sangat tak mengenakkan di antara mereka.

Glek.

"A-Aku sudah ada janji hari itu." Jungkook menyahut lirih.

"Begitu? Haha, santai saja. Pertandingan itu paling-paling akan membosankan." Taehyung tertawa kecil. Dan seketika Jungkook merasa diliputi perasaan bersalah yang amat sangat. Senpainya itu tersenyum bocah seperti biasa, namun Jungkook bisa merasakan gurat kekecewaan terpatri jelas di balik topengnya.

"Ayo pulang."

Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya dan kali ini ia menyelipkan barisan jemari lentiknya ke celah jari Jungkook yang terasa sangat pas dengan miliknya.

Mata Jungkook lagi-lagi memanas.

Begitu erat, posesif, dan hangat ketika tangan Taehyung yang sedikit lebih besar darinya itu menyelubungi dan menggenggam erat miliknya sendiri, seakan takut untuk melepaskannya kembali.

 _Apakah Taehyung bersungguh-sungguh atau hanya berniat mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini?_

 **TBC**

 **Kokoro: hati (Jepang)**

 **Nendoroid: Figuran kecil tokoh anime**

 **Baka, aho: bodoh(Jepang)**

 **A.N:**

MOHON MAAF jika chapter kali ini mengecewakan dan melenceng dari genre comedynya! Karena sebentar lagi ff ini akan tamat, saya rasa memang perlu membuat satu chapter full yang hanya mengungkap konflik. Ya, tangan saya bekerja sendiri. Dan saya tidak ada dendam apapun dengan Tzuyu dan Sana oke! Tidak ada kaitannya dengan real life xD Sana justru bias saya di Twice.

Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mereview di chapter sebelumya dan menyemangati saya lewat review di fic Unforgettable Valentine T T saya tidak menyangka respon kalian akan sebagus ini! Mohon maaf, jaringan internet di tempat saya buruk jadi belum sempat balas review kalian satu-satu. Tapi saya baca semuanya kok :3 dan berkat review kalian para readersdul itulah yang bikin saya bisa lanjut sampai sekarang.

So, menurut kalian haruskah ff ini ditambah konflik lagi atau diakhiri di chapter depan?

Terimakasih banyak.

With Love,

Clover Song


	7. Senpai no Kokoro

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Minatozaki Sana, Tzuyu-TWICE member**

 **Chapter 7: Senpai no Kokoro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kook.."

"Jungkook!"

Lelaki itu bergeming, menatap kosong gelas kaca berisi cairan kuning cerah di tangannya.

"JEON JUNGKOOK!" Kali ini berhasil. Jungkook tersentak, ia hanya mendongak dan menatap malas lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Astaga, apakah aku berbicara dengan patung!?" Jimin menyedot sengit susu kotak rasa pisangnya, kesal diabaikan.

"Baiklah sahabat bantetku tersayang, ada apa?" Jungkook membanting bukunya menutup. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin, ia tak mau mood nya rusak lebih jauh lagi hanya karena acara makan siangnya terganggu oleh rengekan ngenes Jimin yang masih galau ditinggal Yoongi latihan.

"Taehyung senpai- _mu_ mana?"

Mata Jungkook melebar, ia menatap Jimin dengan death glarenya namun lelaki berambut merah itu justru menatapnya balik dengan wajah innocent dan watados.

"Dua hari ini kalian jarang bersama. Ingat hari-hari sebelumnya kalian selalu menempel seperti surat dan perangko?"

"Lalu apa urusanku? Aku bukan pengasuh makhluk absurd antah berantah itu." Jungkook menopang dagunya pura-pura tak acuh. Haha, keluar lagi angkuhnya.

Jimin menggeleng dan mendengus tertawa,"Eyy~ jangan bilang begitu, kau menikmati kebersamaan dengan senpai absurd itu kan?"

BLUSH

"PARK JIMIN SHIT BERANINYA KAU—"

"AMPUN!" Jimin buru-buru membentuk peace sign dengan kedua jarinya ketika Jungkook berancang-ancang menuangkan jus jeruk ke atas kepalanya. Untung saja pandangan aneh dari semua siswa yang berada di kantin berhasil mencegah Jungkook melakukannya. Tidak, kalau mereka tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian lebih jauh lagi.

Kelihatannya setelah bosan ditinggal Yoongi lelaki berambut merah itu mulai berani bertingkah absurd dan mengacau lagi.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya? Kalian aneh sekali belakangan ini." Jungkook duduk dan menghela nafas kasar.

Bukan, Taehyung bersikap sama seperti biasanya. Jungkooklah yang aneh.

Hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Taehyung tak pernah absen berangkat atau pulang bersama Jungkook tiap hari, kecuali jika ada kegiatan klubnya. Taehyung juga sama sekali tak menyinggung soal insiden di perpustakaan dan lapangan basket kemarin. Begitu pula Jungkook, mulutnya bungkam meski ada sejuta pertanyaan yang menghantuinya setiap malam.

"Apapun itu," Jimin yang merasa terabaikan menyeletuk kesal. "Selesaikan masalah kalian. Sudah tempat tinggal bersebalahan, bertemu 24 jam dan tebar skinship setiap hari di sekolah masih saja hubungan kalian tidak jelas begini."

"S-Siapa yang tebar skinship!? Lagipula tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku dan otaku pervert itu tak lebih dari sunbae dan hoobae!" Haha, Jungkook bahkan tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Suaranya jelas terdengar gemetar tadi, dan itu tak luput dari telinga resek Park Jimin yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama sepuluh tahun.

"Jangan mengelak Jungkook, aku tahu ada yang tidak beres." Jungkook rasanya ingin tertawa ketika raut wajah Jimin yang biasanya najisin dan ngenes berubah serius ala detektif-detektif. Sayangnya sikon tak mendukung. Oke, tak ada salahnya sekali-kali Jungkook membiarkan dia tampil keren.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja Park Jimin." Jungkook berkata tegas, malas membahas lebih lanjut. Apalagi dengan mulut bocor Jimin yang gemar menggosip itu.

"Kau yakin? Ah, kebetulan. Taehyung sunbae!"

Sumpit yang terjepit di tangan Jungkook terlepas. Matanya membelalak saat menangkap figur kurus Taehyung berjalan santai ke arah meja yang ditempati mereka.

"Hai bantet, lama tak melihatmu!" Taehyung nyengir lebar dan menepuk keras bahu Jimin hingga lelaki itu meringis. What the hell, tenaganya tidak main-main.

"Ah sunbae masih ikut kegiatan klub?" Jimin sok akrab dan Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya, menopang dagu untuk menunduk menghindari onyx Taehyung yang sepertinya terus meliriknya sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Iya, kami sibuk untuk persiapan. Bicara tentang klub, kau ikut pertandingan latih tanding nanti siang kan?"

DEG

Jungkook berdeham canggung, berusaha menetralkan raut wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia langsung merasa bersalah lagi.

"Tentu saja! Demi Yoongi hyung, aku rela bertanding sampai muntah darah sekalipun." Jimin menepuk dadanya bangga dengan wajah masokis dan penuh obsesi yang terlihat menggelikan, membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook langsung mulas mendadak.

"Senpai maaf, aku—" Suara Jungkook tercekat, pandangannya bertemu selama beberapa detik dengan Taehyung. Sial, rasanya canggung sekali.

"Santai saja, masih ada banyak pertandingan." Mata Jungkook melebar merasakan tangan kurus Taehyung mendarat di kepalanya dan mengusapnya pelan. Wajahnya merah sampai ke telinga dan ia menahan nafas, bahkan tak sempat protes atau mengomel saat Taehyung menyambar gelasnya dan menenggak jusnya hingga tinggal setengah tepat di bagian yang sama bibirnya menempel tadi

"Sampai jumpa di lapangan!" Rectangle mouth Taehyung membentuk senyum lebar, dan lelaki itu melesat secepat kilat keluar dari kantin.

"Hee, boleh juga." Jimin bersiul seperginya Taehyung. "Dia hanya datang menemuimu dan.." melirik iri kearah gelas berisi jus jeruk di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook hampir tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jimin. Matanya menatap kosong jus jeruk yang tinggal setengah pada gelas di genggamannya. Hanya sentuhan sederhana dari Taehyung dan wajahnya sudah hampir matang seperti ini.

Beruntunglah para fujoshi sedang tidak ada di sini.

...

"Jungkook, bagaimana dengan sweater ini?"

Jungkook tersentak. Entah sudah berapa lama dia melamun. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Tzuyu melambaikan selembar sweater rajut berwarna pink cerah di depan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini dipakai Suzy eonnie?" Tzuyu tersenyum, menempelkan sweater itu di tubuhnya dan menghadap kaca seolah dia benar-benar memakainya.

"Err.. bagus sekali, kelihatan manis." Jungkook tertawa kaku, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Mereka sudah berputar-putar selama hampir satu jam di toko pakaian. Ia benci berpura-pura, tapi mau apalagi. Dipikir-pikir Jungkook malah sama sekali belum pernah melihat Suzy.

"Bagaimana dengan yang berwarna oranye ini? Keduanya bagus, aku jadi bingung."

Oranye, di benak Jungkook otomatis terbayang surai berwarna oranye yang berkibar. Ah, Taehyung sedang apa? Bagaimana pertandingannya?

"Jungkook!" Tzuyu berseru kesal.

"Ma-Maaf." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Sial, dia jadi penasaran dengan pertandingannya.

"Maaf kau lelah ya? Ayo kita istirahat dulu." Tzuyu tertawa, mengembalikan lagi sweater pada rak dan menarik Jungkook ke cafe terdekat. "Tunggu sebentar." Ia memberi isyarat agar Jungkook mencari tempat duduk sebelum berlari kecil ke kasir untuk memesan sesuatu.

Jungkook mengela nafas, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

 _3 received messages_

 **From: Jiminshit**

 **Selamat bersenang-senang sialan, pertandingannya di mulai. Tahu nama sekolah mereka? Nekomana High School, terdengar menggelikan.**

Jungkook menaikkan alisnya membaca pesan masuk pertama. Tanpa berniat membalasnya, ia berlanjut ke pesan kedua.

 **From: Jiminshit**

 **Taehyung bermain! Astaga dia memang hebat, kau tahu bagaimana seksinya senpaimu itu ketika bermain basket dengan tubuh penuh keringat!? xDxD**

Wajah Jungkook memerah otomatis. Dia bisa membayangkan kaus basket tipis yang dikenakan Taehyung basah dan menerawang, keringat yang membasahi setiap helai surai oranyenya meleleh ke rahang tegas hingga ke leher jenjangnya, dan ketika dia melakukan jump shoot kausnya akan tersingkap memperlihatkan lekukan abs pada perut berkulit eksotis yang..

PLAK!

GOD DAMN IT PARK JIMIN SIALAN!

Jungkook terengah, bekas tamparan merah di pipinya hampir tak terlihat karena seluruh wajahnya kini merah Tuhan, mimpi apa semalam sampai Jungkook berani berfantasi seliar itu tentang Taehyung!?

Oke, Jungkook memang bukan anak kecil lagi dan pastinya otaknya sudah jauh lebih kotor dari fantasinya barusan karena begitu seringnya menonton chara-chara manis beroppai besar di layar komputernya.

Tidak, untuk kasus Taehyung sebenarnya Jungkook pernah melihat langsung tubuhnya walaupun samar. Dan otak Jungkook otomatis memutar kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, dimana hujan lebat terjadi mati lampu dan Taehyung berlari menerobos hujan, melucuti semua pakaian basah kuyup nya kecuali bokser hitamnya kemudian merangkak ke atas ranjang dan memeluk Jungkook yang setengah telanjang pula.

Tunggu, kenapa jadi terdengar erotis? Bukankah Jungkook ketakutan setengah mati dan hampir menangis waktu itu karena phobianya?

TAPI WHAT THE HELL BUKAN SAATNYA JUNGKOOK BERFANTASI TENTANG KIM BRENGSEK TAEHYUNG DI WAKTU YANG TIDAK TEPAT SEPERTI INI

"Jungkook, maaf menunggu lama!"

Ah, dan di saat Jungkook bersama seorang perempuan lebih tepatnya.

"Eh kau tidak demam kan? Wajahmu merah sekali." Tzuyu duduk di kursi seberang dan mengulurkan segelas kopi berisi caramel macchiato dingin pada Jungkook.

"Terimakasih, aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook berdeham, berusaha mengubah rautnya menjadi kembali datar dan tenang.

"Oh baiklah, santai saja." Tzuyu tersenyum, dan Jungkook membuka ponselnya lagi di bawah meja untuk membaca pesan ketiga yang hampir dilupakannya.

 **From: Jiminshit**

 **Gawat, mereka tak sepayah yang kukira. Para senior tak berkutik.**

Kedua bola mata gelap Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali. Setitik keringat dingin meluncur di atas pelipisnya yang mendadak berdenyut.

"Jungkook, ada sesuatu?" Tzuyu meletakkan ponsel berwarna merah jambu yang sedari tadi dimainkannya. Matanya melebar penasaran sekaligus khawatir. Tuhan, seandainya Jungkook tidak menyimpang pasti ia sudah diabetes karena kawaii overload.

"Tidak, etto.. apakah kau masih belum menentukan hadiah pertunangannya?" Jungkook meraih gelas kopinya dan melahapnya dalam tegukan besar.

"Maaf, kau terburu-buru ya? Ada urusan setelah ini?"

"Bukan, eh..lupakan saja." Jungkook menelan ludah gugup, matanya terpaku pada jam digital di layar ponselnya.

"Pergi saja."

"Ma-Maaf?"

Tzuyu tertawa kecil, seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya. "Pertandingan basket. Taehyung menunggumu kan?"

...

Jungkook berlari tergesa, nafasnya tersengal ketika ia masuk melewati gerbang sekolah. Area di sekitar halaman sekolah masih ramai, terdengar sorak-sorai yang didominasi oleh suara-suara melengking para siswi.

Jungkook mempercepat langkahnya. Perjalanan dari pusat perbelanjaan ke sekolah makan waktu 45 menit dan empat pesan yang dikirimnya untuk Jimin belum mendapat balasan, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana perkembangan pertandingan. Biarpun ini pertandingan latih tanding, Jungkook tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun.

Apakah Taehyung bisa mengatasinya?

Pertanyaan pertama terlintas di kepala Jungkook dan mendadak ia merasa bersalah. Dipikir-pikir ia bahkan belum sempat menyemangati Taehyung sebelum pertandingan. Apalagi Jungkook merasa sedikit kaku bersama Taehyung sejak insiden di perpustakaan. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kalau bertemu Taehyung nanti?

 _Berjuanglah senpai_

Tidak, terlalu mainstream Jungkook jadi mulas sendiri.

 _Jangan sampai kalah_

Memalukan, terlalu menuntut. Jungkook bukan seorang diktator. Salah-salah malah Taehyung melakukan _sesuatu_ padanya.

Sorak sorai semakin terdengar riuh dan jelas, Jungkook tiba di tribun penonton yang dipenuhi oleh lautan seragam abu-abu para siswa Bighit. Kepalanya bergerak kesana kemari hingga kakinya membawanya pada sesosok familiar yang duduk di barisan depan tribun.

"Seokjin sunbae!"

"Oh Jungkook, kau datang terlambat. Kukira kau mendukung Taehyung." Lelaki bersurai merah marun itu tersenyum tipis, namun raut ketegangan tak luntur dari wajah rupawannya. "Pertandingan telah sampai di akhir _quarter_ ketiga dan.. yah, ada sedikit masalah."

Uwaah sudah babak ketiga, selama itu ya Jungkook pergi!?

Obsidian gelap Jungkook menyapu lapangan basket yang terbentang tepat di depannya. Ia bisa melihat Jimin yang duduk di bangku cadangan Bighit melambaikan tangan kearahnya dari pinggir lapangan sambil tersenyum idiot. Sepuluh orang yang ada di lapangan masih sibuk bermain. Dari Bighit yang berseragam biru tua Jungkook bisa melihat kelima pemain inti tim basket Bighit yang disebut-sebut jenius: Min Yoongi kelas tiga si _point guard_ , Kim Namjoon kelas tiga _power forward_ , Choi Minho kelas dua _center_ , Kwon Hoshi kelas satu _shooting guard_ dan.. Kim Taehyung, _small forward_.

Entah perasaan Jungkook saja atau Taehyung memang terlihat sedang diliputi api kemarahan. Bukankah ini hanya pertandingan latih tanding?

Dan mata Jungkook melebar nyalang melihat angka yang tertera di papan skor.

 **Bighit 65 – Nekomana 76**

Sebelas angka. Jarak yang terlalu jauh untuk Bighit yang mempunyai kemampuan dan pengalaman lebih unggul dari tim baru seperti _Nekomana_.

"Etto, Seokjin sunbae—"

Jungkook tidak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat ketika Taehyung berlari membelah lapangan dengan fokus luar biasa mendribble bola ditangan kanannya, mundur sampai ke garis _three point_ yang kebetulan tidak dijaga.

"Dia melakukannya!" Mata Jungkook berkilat antusias.

"Oh tidak—terlalu gegabah.." Seokjin mengerang.

Jungkook menahan nafasnya saat Taehyung melompat, membidikan bola berwarna semencolok rambutnya begitu mulus ke arah ring. Namun mendadak semua terlihat slowmotion di mata Jungkook ketika pemain Nekomana bertelinga lebar nomor 7 berlari cepat dengan refleksnya yang luar biasa dan pertahanan baja berhasil memblok serangan itu sebelum masuk ke dalam ring.

Erangan kekecewaan para siswa Bighit menggaung di udara. Jungkook hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Pandangannya terkunci pada Namjoon yang menepuk bahu menegang Taehyung yang tampak membara.

Bola kembali berada di pihak Nekomana. Pemain bertelinga lebar yang tadi memblok three point Taehyung kini melakukan _crossover_ rumit yang terlihat menjengkelkan di mata Jungkook, namun dihadang oleh Hoshi dan Minho. _Double team_ , ini jelas menyusahkan. Namun dengan penuh kesengajaan si telinga lebar itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga mau tak mau Hoshi yang terlihat lebih agresif dalam penjagaan otomatis mengikuti pergerakannya dan menubruk tubuhya.

Peluit dibunyikan dan Jungkook melihat wasit mengacungkan tangannya ke atas. Sekali lagi erangan para siswa bighit terdengar.

" _Foul_ untuk Bighit!? Astaga apa wasit itu buta?" Baru pertama kali Jungkook bisa begini emosi saat menonton pertandingan olaharaga yang tidak resmi.

"Percuma Kook, Nekomana tim yang hebat tapi juga cerdik. Mereka melakukan kecurangan dengan begitu rapi hingga luput dari mata wasit." Seokjin bergumam masam, kedua alisnya saling taut emosi.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggeram tertahan ketika si pemain bertelinga lebar melakukan hadiah pelanggaran _free throw_ nya. Dan tentu saja masuk dengan mulus, hingga kini skor Nekomana telah menjadi 78. Kesenjangan angka makin membesar.

Tepat setelah Namjoon berhasil merebut _rebound_ , peluit yang menandakan berakhirnya babak ketiga berbunyi. Jeda pergantian babak, semua pemain memecah keluar lapangan untuk mengisi energi. Taehyung menendang bangku cadangan dengan begitu emosi dan begitu kerasnya, mengundang bisik-bisik meradang di seluruh barisan tribun penonton.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." Jungkook menelan ludah, mengabaikan raut parno yang mulai tampak di wajah Seokjin, ia turun dari tribun penonton dan berlari kecil menuju sudut pemain Bighit.

"Taehyung tenanglah, kalau begini kau bisa terkena _technical foul_." Yoongi menghela nafas lelah, menyeka keringat yang membanjiri lehernya. Sebagai kapten dan point guard yang menjadi otak untuk serangan, sudah seharusnya dia tenang dan dapat mengontrol anggotanya sendiri.

"Kau sudah mendapat tiga kali foul. Ayolah, ini hanya latih tanding biasa." Namjoon sama pusingnya. Pada foul keempat, pemain akan didepak keluar lapangan dan dilarang bermain kembali.

"Latih tanding biasa!? Mereka tim brengsek super busuk yang sudah dua kali mengalahkan kita di kejuaraan interhigh kemarin!" Taehyung menggelap, suara seraknya yang menggelegar membuat para pemain cadangan melangkah mundur tanpa diminta.

"Taehyung, tenang sedikit." Sana melirik khawatir ke arah guru pembimbing, namun yang bersangkutan hanya menggeleng pasrah. Sepertinya dia terbiasa dengan keadaan Taehyung yang sering kambuh di tengah pertandingan.

"Tapi kumohon, kenapa kau obsesi sekali sih mengalahkan Park Chanyeol?"

"AKU HARUS MENGALAHKANNYA!" Semua anggota tim termasuk Yoongi dan Namjoon tersentak horror di tempat. " Dia..memblok hampir semua three point ku hari ini." Taehyung mengacak rambut oranyenya. Luapan emosi telah berganti menjadi panik dan frustasi. "Setelah semua ini.. aku tak yakin bisa bermain lebih baik la.."

BYUR

"Brengsek, dingin sialan!" Taehyung spontan mengumpat merasakan air sedingin es mengguyur rambut oranyenya. "MAU KUBUNUH KAU ORANG YANG TAK BISA BACA SITUASI!?"

Oh, gawat. _Siapa orang bodoh yang berani cari mati di saat Taehyung sedang meledak-ledak begini?_ Kalimat itu serentak terlintas di benak seluruh anggota tim yang melotot horror dengan tubuh kaku.

"Dinginkan kepala kosongmu dengan itu."

Mata tajam Taehyung melebar. "Ka-Kau.."

Jungkook mendecak dan mencampakkan botol air dingin kosong yang didapatnya dari Sana tadi ke tanah. Suasana di tim Bighit mendadak tegang.

Jungkook melangkah kaku, lututnya gemetaran melihat Taehyung memandangnya dengan kedua onyx panasnya yang begitu horror. Sesaat ia ragu dan ingin berbalik. Hey, Jungkook tahu dengan sangat baik mendekati Taehyung yang emosi itu sama saja memperpendek umurnya sendiri. Tapi dia sudah sampai sejauh ini.

"Kau menyedihkan." Nada congkak yang sudah sangat lama tak digunakan meluncur kembali dari bibir tipis dengan gigi kelinci yang mencuat keluar itu.

Jungkook sekali lagi menelan ludah horror. Taehyung tak membuka suara sedikitpun tapi justru ini malah membuatnya menakutkan. Titik-titik air menetes lambat dari ujung surai oranye setengah basah.

Jungkook maju, melemparkan handuk sampai menyelubungi kepala Taehyung yang basah kuyup dan menggeram, Taehyung masih tak bereaksi. Entah marah atau tidak, sulit ditebak.

"Hey, kau bukan Midorima tentu saja tidak semua threepoint mu bisa masuk."

Jungkook mencengkeram kasar kerah kaus basket lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah frustasi Taehyung yang sialnya masih saja tampan walaupun sedang berkeringat.

Selagi emosinya ikut meluap-luap, sekelebat ide menantang muncul di kepala Jungkook. "Hey, dengar.." Ia tak yakin ini akan berhasil, tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat taruhan?"

Seperti yang telah diduga Jungkook, Taehyung langsung menegakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar kata terakhir.

Jungkook memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi. Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar pasti mendadak heboh karena mengira mereka berciuman. Tapi Jungkook yang sudah kebal berkat para fujoshi resek di klub tak memperdulikannya.

"Kalau kau menang aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu selama satu hari." Jungkook merasa wajahnya mendadak memanas dan perutnya bergejolak mulas. Ugh, dialog mainstream sekali terlebih saat ini ia berbisik tepat di depan bibir menggoda iman Taehyung. "Tapi kalau kau kalah, kau yang harus menuruti permintaanku."

Mainstream dan menggelikan tentu saja. Salahkan otak miskin ide Jungkook yang sudah teracuni oleh drama picisan rekomendasi Jimin dan doujinshi-doujinshi kawaii overload yang dibacanya online lewat komputernya belakangan ini.

Well, seperti yang dikatakan Baekhyun sebelumnya, sepertinya Taehyung memang suka tantangan. Jungkook tak bisa mencegah lututnya gemetar lebih keras lagi saat melihat kedua onyx gelap Taehyung berkilat kesenangan.

"Kau berani menantangku?" Jungkook sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak mata dengan Taehyung, namun dia bisa melihat bibir tipis di hadapannya itu menyeringai tipis memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi. "Baiklah, _deal_."

"Ka-Kalau sampai kalah kubunuh kau senpai brengsek!" Jungkook berseru dengan wajah merah padam. Astaga kenapa dia malu sekali.

"Serahkan padaku." Taehyung melempar balik handuknya pada Jungkook yang kewalahan menangkap dan menoleh singkat. "Terimakasih sudah datang." Seringai mengerikan itu lenyap, tergantikan senyuman lebar bocah yang biasanya.

Jungkook berkedip beberapa kali sampai Taehyung kembali ke lapangan dan disambut oleh rekan-rekan setimnya.

Taehyung si senpai otaku brengsek telah kembali.

"Astaga kau yakin menantang Taehyung taruhan seperti itu?" Jungkook tersentak, rupanya Seokjin mengikutinya dan sudah berdiri di sampingnya dari tadi.

"Aku tak bermaksud meremehkannya, kukira hal-hal seperti ini bisa membuat senpai brengsek itu sedikit bersemangat." Jungkook berdeham dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

"Haha, kau memang tak boleh meremehkannya Kook!" Seokjin menepuk keras bahu Jungkook hingga pemiliknya terbatuk. Astaga tampang lemah lembut seperti perempuan begitu tak disangka tenaganya luar biasa. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu apa julukan Taehyung waktu kelas satu?"

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menggeleng singkat.

"Dengar, sejak kelas satu semua orang menyebut Taehyung.." Seokjin berbisik dramatis seraya tersenyum simpul.

"... **Sang Raja Lapangan**."

Dan saat itu juga, _three point_ Taehyung melambung masuk ke dalam keranjang basket Nekomana.

Peluit berbunyi.

...

...

Jungkook benar-benar tak menyangka kalau hasilnya akan menjadi seperti ini.

 **Bighit 98 – Nekomana 79**

"Mereka menang! Astaga, Kook!"Jungkook bahkan tak mendorong atau meninju Jimin yang memeluknya begitu antusias dan heboh dengan air mata berlinangan di pipi tembamnya.

Tidak, ini memang mainstream dan tidak masuk akal.

TAPI YATUHAN INI BUKAN CERITA KOMIK ASTAGA

Taehyung berhasil mengambil alih permainan di awal babak dan membabat habis semua pemain Nekomana. Entah memang berbakat atau karena Taehyung alien yang punya kemampuan misterius, dia mencetak 20 angka sendirian. Dan layaknya senpai-senpai sok keren di manga-manga shoujo, di detik-detik menjelang waktu permainan selesai—meski sudah jelas Bighit pemenangnya karena mereka lebih unggul—Taehyung mengakhirinya dengan Jump Shoot spektakuler yang sungguh –sangat sengaja—didramatisir.

Oke, terserah.

Setidaknya Jungkook sekarang bisa bernafas lega karena Taehyung tidak terlihat semenyeramkan tadi.

"Jungkook terimakasih! Bujuk rayumu kelihatannya mempan pada si idiot itu!" Jungkook hampir kehabisan nafas ketika seorang wanita bertubuh pendek menerjang langsung memeluknya. Surai berwarna magenta berkibar di depan matanya.

"Sa-Sana sunbae?" Jungkook meronta canggung menyadari siapa perempuan yang tengah memeluknya ini.

"Oh, maaf mengagetkanmu. " Sana buru-buru melepas pelukannya dan menjaga jarak. "Si bodoh itu mencintai basket dan tidak pernah meremehkan semua pertandingan yang diikutinya, tapi dia selalu saja emosian di tengah pertandingan. Dasar, dia terlalu gampang terprovokasi. Biasanya butuh waktu 15 menit menenangkannya dengan dampratan Yoongi dan seongsaenim, tapi kali ini.." Sana tersenyum kecil, dengan ekor matanya menunjuk pada Taehyung yang kini dikerubuti rekan-rekan setimnya sambil tertawa-tawa. "Cukup berkat perkataan dan kedatanganmu dia bisa tenang begitu cepat. Kau pasti orang yang spesial bagi si idiot itu."

BLUSH

"T-TIDAK SEPERTI ITU!" Wajah Jungkook makin panas mendapati Sana tertawa kecil. Astaga, tentu saja dia malu.

"Aih lucunya, ternyata tipe Taehyung tsundere seperti ini ya~"

"Su-Sunbae!" Ya tuhan, jangan bilang kalau Sana juga seorang fujoshi.

"Hehe maaf, hanya bercanda. Yosh, aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan. Terimakasih untuk hari ini Jungkook, sampai jumpa lagi!" Perempuan berambut magenta itu melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar, membuat Jungkook tertegun sesaat.

Wajahnya benar-benar imut seperti boneka dan perempuan itu punya aura kedewian misterius yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona. Andaikan hati polos Jungkook belum teracuni oleh ketampanan brengsek Kim Taehyung dia pasti sudah tergila-gila dengan Minatozaki Sana.

Dan seperti apa yang didengarnya dari Jimin, memang banyak anggota tim yang tertarik padanya. Jungkook bahkan bisa melihat dari kejauhan beberapa siswa cadangan kelas dua berusaha menarik perhatian Sana selagi perempuan itu membagi-bagikan botol air minum dari kotak pendingin.

Apakah Taehyung juga tertarik?

Mendadak kejadian yang disaksikannya dari jendela perpustakaan tempo hari kembali berkelebat di benaknya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Sana perempuan baik, dia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk._

Jungkook berpikir demikian, sebelum membawa langkahnya meninggalkan lapangan basket yang masih dipenuhi sorak sorai para siswa Bighit dari tribun penonton.

...

Jungkook duduk di atas rerumputan dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Halaman belakang sekolah, letaknya tepat di sebelah gudang penyimpanan peralatan olaharaga dan cukup jauh dari lapangan basket. Setidaknya tempat sepi dan terasing begini bisa memulihkan telinga Jungkook yang berdengung akibat sorakan-sorakan para pendukung di tribun penonton tadi.

"Sekarang kau percaya dengan kemampuan Raja Lapangan?"

Jungkook menyumpah serapah hampir jantungan ketika kepala berambut oranye Taehyung mendadak muncul di sampingnya.

"Berhenti memaki kelinci tsundere, kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat atau apa?" Lelaki itu mengibas surai oranyenya dengan dramatis hingga membuat mayat para fangirl yang diabetes bergelimpangan di tribun penonton sementara perut Jungkook mulas dadakan.

"Dari tadi Raja Lapangan terus, memangnya kau Kageyama Tobio hah?" Jungkook buru-buru menggeser duduknya jauh-jauh saat Taehyung mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

"Ck, Sana yang memberikan julukan itu waktu kelas satu." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuk dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

Dan saat itu juga Jungkook berkesimpulan bahwa makhluk absurd antah berantah yang nyasar ke dunia otaku itu ternyata juga bisa mempunyai rasa malu.

Tapi mendengar nama Sana kembali disebut, kerutan muncul tanpa sadar pada dahinya.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?"

Glup

"A-Apa?" Jungkook menoleh kaget, namunTaehyung memilih menghindari kontak mata langsung.

"Yah, dengan Tzuyu?" Taehyung mendecak ketus. Entah telinga Jungkook yang bermasalah atau apa, ia jelas-jelas mendengar suara Taehyung meninggi saat menyebut nama perempuan itu.

"Hmm.. gagal kurasa?" Alis tebal Jungkook naik sebelah. Niatnya urung untuk bertanya darimana Taehyung tahu soal perihal kencan brengseknya begitu death glare melayang ke arahnya. Lagipula sejak datang ke sekolah dan bertemu Taehyung Jungkook benar-benar nyaris lupa soal kencannya dengan Tzuyu yang bisa dibilang..

-Flashback-

" _Maaf, kau terburu-buru ya? Ada urusan setelah ini?"_

" _Bukan, eh..lupakan saja." Jungkook menelan ludah gugup, matanya terpaku pada jam digital di layar ponselnya yang menunjukan pukul setengah tiga sore._

" _Pergi saja."_

" _Ma-Maaf?"_

 _Tzuyu tertawa kecil, seulas senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya. "Pertandingan basket. Taehyung menunggumu kan?"_

" _Aku tahu semuanya." Tzuyu tersenyum masam menyadari raut terkejut di wajah Jungkook._

" _Tapi kita bahkan belum memilih hadiah pertunangan untuk Suzy-noona." Jungkook memaksa tersenyum, meletakkan gelas kopinya yang telah kosong._

" _Jungkook, entah kau terlalu polos atau terlalu baik." Tzuyu tertawa sumbang, mengingatkan Jungkook pada nenek sihir jahat di film-film disney yang ditontonnya waktu kecil dulu. "Tapi Suzy-noona tidak bertunangan. Walaupun hampir kepala tiga, semua tetangga di sekitar rumahku tahu kalau dia akan menjomblo seumur hidup karena tidak punya pekerjaan." Raut Tzuyu berubah serius._

 _Jungkook hampir kehilangan suaranya. Ia menelan ludah bulat-bulat sebelum dengan hati-hati membuka mulutnya. "Jadi.. kau berbohong?"_

" _Benar." Tzuyu menjawab tanpa basa basi. Wajahnya perlahan mengeras. "Semuanya.. hanya agar aku bisa keluar denganmu dan menjauhkanmu dari Kim Taehyung."_

 _Jungkook meledak. Kedua alisnya menukik tajam dan matanya berkilat dingin. Jemarinya mencengkeram erat ponsel di satu tangan._

" _Kau perempuan_ _ **yandere**_ _gila."_

 _Hanya sebaris kalimat dengan nada ketus itu yang terucap dari bibir Jungkook, sebelum ia menyambar jaket dan meninggalkan cafe lalu berlari ke pemberhentian bus terdekat._

-Flashback End-

...buruk untuk kencan pertamanya seumur enam belas tahun kehidupannya yang ngenes.

"Sudah kuduga tsundere sepertimu takkan bisa mendapatkan pasangan." Taehyung meledek, setengah lega. Dan Jungkook nyata mendengar lelaki itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam meski samar.

"Kau brengsek." Jungkook memaki. Hey, biarpun dia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan di dunia realita, diejek oleh orang yang sama-sama ngenes itu menyakitkan. Namun perasaan lega yang sama berdesir di dada Jungkook. Kelegaan terbesar karena Taehyung kelihatannya tak ingin membahas lebih lanjut soal kencan gagalnya dengan Tzuyu siang ini.

"Hei—apa yang kau lakukan?" Jungkook merasakan beban berat menimpa bahunya. Dan jantungnya hampir copot menyadari benda berat yang ada di bahunya itu adalah kepala Taehyung sendiri.

"Sebentar saja, pinjamkan bahumu." Taehyung mengerang, semakin pewe menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit beraroma teh hijau itu.

"O-Oke.." Jungkook memalingkan wajah meronanya ke samping. Sial, dia tidak akan heran kalau dia kena penyakit diabetes setelah ini.

1 detik..

5 detik..

"Se-Senpai..?" Jungkook memanggil pelan, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Dan suara dengkuran haluslah yang menyahutnya.

Jungkook melotot horror _. Oi oi, serius_?

WHAT THE HELL YANG BENAR SAJA TAEHYUNG TIDUR DI PUNDAKNYA INI BUKAN MANGA SHOUJO ASDFGHJKLLJ%^%&^&$!

Jungkook dengan gerakan super pelan perlahan memutar kepalanya kembali, sehingga ia kini bisa melihat langsung wajah tidur Taehyung yang selembut malaikat menempel di bahunya dan membuat frekuensi detak jantungnya mendadak meningkat. Aroma lemon familiar yang bercampur keringat dan bau matahari dari kaus putih yang dipakai Taehyung menggelitik penciumannya.

Jungkook hampir tak berani bernafas atau bergerak sejengkalpun. _Angle_ ini pas sekali. Kedua biner hitamnya tak sanggup melewatkan barang sedetik untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook melihat wajah Taehyung dari dekat, bahkan dalam beberapa insiden tak terduga ia pernah bertatapan dengan senpai brengsek itu dalam jarak yang lebih sempit lagi. Tapi perasaan kali ini berbeda. Ada rasa hangat yang berdesir aneh jauh di dalam dadanya dan berhasil membuat wajahnya terbakar lebih dari biasanya.

Dengan spontanitas yang muncul di kepalanya, Jungkook merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengaktifkan mode _self camera_.

 _Ckrek_

Satu kali jepretan, Jungkook mendengus tertawa. Meski self camera, layar lebar ponsel pintar di genggamannya itu sebagian besar didominasi oleh wajah tidur Taehyung dengan mulut terbuka. Wajah Jungkook hanya mengintip malu-malu di balik surai oranye Taehyung yang berantakan.

"Jungkook.."

Jungkook tersedak, nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya yang terangkat tinggi untuk memotret tadi. Dan lelaki bersurai gelap itu mendesah lega mendapati Taehyung masih tertidur nyenyak di bahunya. Mengigau, menggeliatkan badan makin merapatkan kepalanya pada bahu yang lebih muda bak anak kucing.

Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kesempatan langka untuk menyaksikan wajah tidur seorang Kim Taehyung si pangeran anime yang digilai oleh para siswi dan ditakuti seantero Bighit High School ini menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari belah bibir tipis senpainya sedikit terbuka. Aroma lemon dan surai oranye sehalus kapas Taehyung yang menggores pipi mulusnya sedikit membuatnya terlena dan merasa nyaman.

Mendadak kedua matanya terasa berat. Samar-samar, telinganya dapat menangkap suara Minatozaki Sana yang berteriak-teriak jauh di lapangan basket. Sepertinya setelah ini klub basket masih akan berlanjut latihan.

Oh ya. Jungkook masih belum mengerti kenapa insiden yang disaksikannya dari jendela perpustakaan itu bisa terjadi. Otaknya masih bisa membayangkan jelas insiden yang baru terjadi tempo lusa kemarin.

Jungkook penasaran, dia bisa saja membangunkan Taehyung saat ini juga dan memaksanya menceritakan kebenarannya.

Tapi tidak. Tidak mungkin Jungkook merusak suasana yang dibangun susah payah ini.

Masa bodoh dengan insiden itu. Masa bodoh dengan Minatozaki Sana. Masa bodoh Taehyung masih menyukai perempuan.

Kedua matanya semakin memberat. Kepalanya miring ke samping, surai hitam beradu dengan surai oranye.

Dan semuanya gelap.

 **TBC**

 **Nekomana** : nama plesetan dari tim Nekoman di anime Haikyuu!

 **Foul** : pelanggaran(basket)

 **Crossover** : dribble dengan cara memantulkan bola dari tangan kiri ke tangan kanan atau sebaliknya. (basket)

 **Midorima** : Salah satu tokoh dari Kuroko no Basket yang dikenal sebagai miracle shooter.

 **Kageyama Tobio** : Salah satu tokoh dari Haikyuu! Yang di masa lalunya disebut-sebut sebagai Raja Lapangan karena kejeniusannya sebagai _setter_.

 **A.N:**

Ohayou minna! Yosh, akhirnya saya bisa lanjutin lagi ff ini^^ maaf atas keterlambatan update dan ceritanya yang tidak memuaskan. Lalu karena banyak rikues supaya jangan ditamatkan di chapter ini, saya ulur lagi deh ceritanya.

Dan untuk pertandingan basket yang nyelip di ff ini, saya mohon maaf dengan sangat kalau abal-abal T_T saya bukan anak basket, semuanya saya tulis berdasarkan pengalaman nonton pertandingan basket sekolah, nyari-nyari di internet dan nonton anime. Dan lagi anime sport yang lagi saya tonton adalah anime tentang voli jadi.. yah gitulah/nangis di pojokan.

Sebenarnya saya takut kalau ff ini menggantung tidak jelas karena belakangan pun saya lagi stuck sama otp dua dimensi super unyu dan sekseh/? Yaitu KageHina dan RivaEre, saya tidak bisa berhenti baca doujinshinya dan ini jadi salah satu alasan keterlambatan update juga /_\\\ tapi saya berterimakasih sekali untuk para readers yang bersedia mengikuti cerita sampai ke sini/bow

Terimakasih banyak untuk koreksinya, semua review, fav, follow dan juga readers yang menyempatkan diri buat nyapa saya ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanya!

...

...

 **(OMAKE)**

"Aku tak bisa percaya! Tertidur beradu kepala denganmu seperti itu!"

"Kk~ kau lucu sekali Kook!"

"Ewh, kau ngiler di blazerku, brengsek!?"

"Itu tanda cinta, Kookie~"

"Jim, ambilkan ember. Kurasa aku mau muntah sekarang."

"Omong-omong kau tidak lupa soal taruhannya kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Shit."

...

...


	8. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Minatozaki Sana, Tzuyu-TWICE member**

 **Chapter 8: I Just Can't Stop Loving You**

 **(Note: Tulisan yang diberi font tebal dan miring adalah suara hati Jungkook)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I want to breathe, I hate this night_

 _I want to wake up, I hate this dream_

 _I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead_

 _Don't wanna be lonely_

 _Just wanna be yours_

...

"Hei, dia anak sekolahan ini ya?" Seorang siswa bername tag Seungcheol dalam seragam abu-abu melirik beberapa kali dengan penuh minat pada sesosok berambut panjang yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya itu.

"Entahlah, kurasa wajahnya familiar seperti seangkatan dengan kita." Mingyu, lelaki tinggi berambut platina yang berdiri di sampingnya menyahut penasaran.

"Hei, seragamnya beda! Jangan-jangan siswi pertukaran pelajar?"

"Ajak kenalan? Hangout?"

"Eh, jangan. Manis sih iya, tapi lihat tuh wajahnya galak."

CTEK

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dan berdenyut di pelipis Jungkook yang terselimuti oleh rambut gelap terurai.

Benar, sosok itu adalah Jeon Jungkook.

DASAR JONES ASEM

Sumpah serapah menjerit keras-keras di dalam kokoro Jungkook sementara ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mencegah kedua tangannya yang meremas rok di sisi tubuhnya melayang menghajar dua orang jones yang sedari tadi curi-curi pandang kearahnya dengan tampang najisin sambil ngeces sampe tumpeh-tumpeh.

SHIT

Wait. Jungkook berambut panjang. Jungkook memakai rok.

Baiklah, ini semua gara-gara permintaan brengsek Kim Taehyung yang cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Masih ingat soal taruhan spontan yang diajukannya waktu pertandingan basket kemarin? Iya, Kim-absurd brengsek-Taehyung yang otaknya sudah keracunan oleh entah apa justru meminta Jungkook ber- _crossdressing_ menjadi siswi Jepang berseragam _seifuku_.

Jungkook sekarang memakai seifuku hitam berlengan panjang model seragam musim dingin, dengan dasi segitiga berwarna merah dan rok berkibar berstrip putih di ujungnya serta kaus kaki hitam khas perempuan sebatas lutut. Plus, Jungkook juga diminta mengenakan wig terurai yang sewarna rambut aslinya sekalian supaya lebih menghayati peran. Serba hitam, kontras dengan wajah seputih susunya yang dirias natural memakai perona pipi tipis dan lip gloss berwarna persik.

Btw, Sana yang mendandani dan meminjamkan wig panjang serta seifuku hitam itu. Dan Jungkook bersumpah, ia benar-benar akan mengutuk senpai absurd berambut oranye yang menyuruhnya menunggu klub basket selesai latihan dan membuatnya menjadi boneka pajangan di depan gerbang sekolah yang terus diliriki oleh para siswa berseliweran keluar gerbang di jam pulang sekolah.

Memang pakaiannya tidak terlalu mencolok karena dari atas ke bawah gelap semua, tapi hey, ini gawat. Sedari tadi Jungkook sudah harap-harap cemas tak ada teman sekelasnya yang mengenalinya jadi wig panjang sebatas pinggang yang menjuntai di sisi kanan kirinya itu kini beralih fungsi menjadi tirai untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti sadako.

Oh ayolah, kelangsungan hidup Jungkook selama tiga tahun di Bighit High School sedang dipertaruhkan. Mau lari kemana Jungkook kalau ada siswa yang tahu dia sedang ber- _crossdressing_ di depan umum seperti ini?

"Sikap pengecutmu itulah yang membuat kehidupanmu ngenes terus." Mata Jungkook sudah awas duluan ketika siswa yang berambut platina maju kearahnya sambil senyum-senyum najis minta dihajar.

"Halo. Kau tersesat?" Mingyu bertanya dengan senyum maut yang mampu membuat sekian banyak fangirl berguguran kehabisan darah karena mimisan. Kelopak-kelopak mawar imajiner bertebaran sebagai latar belakangnya. Namun hal itu tak berpengaruh bagi Jungkook yang aslinya memang lelaki dan sudah terjerat kedalam pesona brengsek Kim-absurd-Taehyung.

Jungkook yang malas membuka suara pura-pura tak mendengar, hanya melirik sekilas Seungcheol yang melenggang pergi melewati mereka dengan tampang parno tidak mau ikut-ikut.

Cih, Jungkook tahu Kim Mingyu si namja yang seangkatan dengannya itu dikenal sebagai playboy kelas kakap anak tahun pertama. Orang brengsek yang senang mencari masalah seperti Kim Taehyung, namun dua ratuskali lipat Jungkook lebih tak menyukainya. Banyak teman sekelasnya—terutama Jimin si tukang gosip—menyatakan mantannya sudah tak terhitung, tapi baru-baru ini katanya punya gebetan seorang namja polos bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Jungkook hampir tak percaya kabar burung yang beredar tak jelas itu namun sepertinya ia sekarang benar-benar mendapatkan buktinya.

"Hei, etto _.. nani ga hoshii no desuka_ (apa yang sedang kamu lakukan)?" Mingyu coba-coba lagi. Asem, dia benar-benar mengira Jungkook orang Jepang asli. Tapi Jungkook masih mengabaikan, malas menanggapi dan malah melayangkan death glare super tidak ramah.

"Jangan galak begitu, kau punya waktu kan?"

Jungkook hampir kehilangan kesabaran ketika lelaki brengsek itu berani meraih pergelangan tangannya. Hey, Jungkook sedang badmood! Dasar lelaki tidak peka!

Jungkook mendidih, bibirnya sudah terbuka siap meledakkan umpatan yang muncul di benaknya, namun saat itu pandangannya terhalang oleh punggung sempit berbalut kain hitam. Surai oranye berkibar di depan matanya.

Akhirnya—Jungkook menghela nafas lega selagi ia mendengar erang kesakitan keluar dari Mingyu.

Mingyu menghempaskan tangannya yang serasa dipelintir oleh tenaga kuat dan menyumpah serapah. "Brengsek siapa—GEH TAEHYUNG SUNBAE!" Jungkook mengamati datar wajah memuakkan itu berubah pucat dan gemetar. Sepertinya kesangaran dan aura senioritas yang menguar dari Taehyung benar-benar berhasil menciutkan nyali lelaki itu.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Mingyu yang sudah tremor parah pun melarikan diri secepat kilat.

"Kemana saja kau?" Jungkook melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. _Bossy_ , gaya khas perempuan-perempuan tsundere di komik-komik dan anime shojo.

"Maaf, tadi susah cari _gakuran_ yang pas, he he.."

Taehyung membalikkan tubuhnya, namun entah kenapa efek dramatis muncul sehingga mendadak semuanya berubah menjadi terlihat _slowmotion_ di mata Jungkook ketika kain hitam yang melekat di tubuh ramping Taehyung berkibar pelan.

"Jadi kau sudah siap berkencan?" Taehyung nyengir, dan seketika cahaya bling-bling menyilaukan menerjang kearah Jungkook, langsung membuat wajahnya kebakaran dan berubah merah padam.

Sebenarnya apa hubungan gakuran, seifuku, dan kencan?

Lagi-lagi ini soal taruhan konyol yang Jungkook ajukan waktu pertandingan basket kemarin.

Jungkook yang sudah langsung tahu keabsurdan isi otak Taehyung akhirnya membatasi permintaan dengan syarat: _Tidak boleh mengajukan permintaan yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal di bawah umur_ —alasan saja walau umur Jungkook memang masih dibawah umur sebenarnya dia hanya takut diapa-apakan oleh Taehyung. Dan Jungkook tidak mengira meski diberi syarat seperti ini pun nasibnya tak jauh lebih baik.

" _Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya kalau tidak modusan."_ Quote sakral itu sudah tertanam baik-baik dalam di kepala Jungkook—bahkan lebih dalam daripada rumus matematika yang diprediksi akan keluar di ujian besok.

Awalnya Jungkook tak begitu keberatan waktu diminta ber _crossdressing_ , tapi begitu permintaannya ditambah..

Kencan selama satu hari dalam seragam pelajar Jepang.

Intinya, kencan sambil bercosplay. Dan entah kenapa Jungkook malah yang jadi pihak perempuannya padahal kalau tahu begitu dia lebih baik pakai gakuran saja—meski Jungkook mengakui kalau Taehyung yang memakai gakuran itu akan terlihat lebih-ohok—keren.

Yah, sebenarnya penampilan Taehyung tidak rapi-rapi amat. Dia hanya memakai celana panjang dan gakuran hitam. Cara pakainya pun tidak niat. _Gakuran_ atasannya sengaja tidak dikancing mempertontonkan kaus oblong putih yang kusut didalamnya dan bagian lengannya digulung sampai sebatas siku. Masih dekil seperti biasanya tapi—

YATUHAN ITU TERLALU SEMPURNA!

Jungkook fangirlingan dalam hati, meski wajahnya masih sedatar tembok dan galak.

Demi Tuhan, Kim Taehyung plus gakuran adalah perpaduan yang luar biasa! Berkat gakuran, Taehyung berkali-kali lipat lebih pantas disebut pangeran anime. Uh, padahal _cosplay_ low budget dengan kostum pinjaman dari Sana, tapi Jungkook bersyukur di umurnya yang keenambelas tahun ini akhirnya dia benar-benar bisa menyaksikan apa itu yang disebut-sebut sebagai _'anime in real life'_.

"Kook? Jungkook?" Tangan berjemari ramping Taehyung mengibas di depan wajah Jungkook membuat lelaki yang lebih muda tersentak.

"A-Apa!?" Jungkook tanpa sadar berteriak, mundur selangkah ketika Taehyung mendekat sambil memandang dirinya dari atas ke bawah dengan tampang idiot.

Nyengir. "Hehe.. tidak, kau pakai seifuku kelihatan man—"

BUAGH

"Ouch!kau ini pecinta sadistik ya?" Taehyung memegangi perutnya yang barusan jadi tempat mendarat sepatu _converse_ merah Jungkook—ada jejak sepatu Jungkook di kaus putihnya—namun cengiran tak luntur dari bibir kotaknya.

Dih, dasar masokis.

"Ayo pergi!" Jungkook menarik ujung gakuran Taehyung, membuat lelaki berambut oranye itu sedikit oleng ketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Hoo..kau agresif juga. Se- _excited_ itukah kau bisa berkencan denganku?" Taehyung menyeringai sembari menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook.

"KAU CARI MATI?"

"Ya, ya teruskan saja sikap malu-malu itu kelinci tsundere. Hari ini, aku akan puas menikmatinya seharian."

"Kau otaku masokis brengsek." Umpat Jungkook sepenuh hati.

Ho ho julukan baru.

Sudah absurd, pervert, masokis pula. Jungkook harus mempertimbangkan untuk mencari julukan baru lagi setelah ini.

...

"Hoi."

"Hm?"

" 'Hm' kepalamu! Apa maksudnya ini hah?" Jungkook menginjak kaki Taehyung kuat-kuat, membuat pemiliknya mengerang kesakitan.

Tuhan. Lelaki bodoh mana yang punya ide super tidak romantis begini. Pergi berkencan menggunakana bus super penuh. Terdesak-desak diantara para penumpang lain, bergelantungan pada pegangan yang tergantung di langit-langit bus, dan terjungkal tiap kali bus mengerem.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah pernah naik bus juga?"

"Tapi ini beda, dasar tidak romantis."

"Jadi kau ingin yang romantis?"

"Diam."

Ah iya, sejak awal ini memang ide Taehyung sih. Limabelas menit yang lalu Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berdebat soal akan berangkat menggunakan transportasi apa. Dan dari sekian banyak transportasi yang ada Taehyung justru memilih naik bus—yang jelas-jelas akan penuh kalau kau naik siang-siang begini.

Habis mau apa lagi? Jungkook tidak berekspetasi dia akan memeluk erat pinggang ramping Taehyung dari belakang selama perjalanan, tapi demi Tuhan Taehyung tidak punya motor dan Jungkook yakin Taehyung lebih memilih membeli seperangkat komputer baru yang lebih canggih atau seabrek _doujinshi_ seronok ketimbang beli motor untuk keperluannya sendiri.

" _Perhatian perhatian, kepada penumpang sekalian sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di pemberhentian.."_

CKIIIIIT

Baru juga dibilang.

Bus mengerem mendadak dan semua penumpang yang berdiri terdorong ke depan. Taehyung yang otomatis berdiri di belakang Jungkook pun membuat dadanya menempel ke punggung Jungkook.

"Jauh-jauh." Jungkook yang sedang dalam mode badmood menyikut ganas perut Taehyung agar senpainya itu menjaga jarak.

"Astaga Kookie hari ini kau mesra sekali sih." Taehyung lagi-lagi malah nyengir maso, dan entah kenapa itu langsung membuat kadar kejijayan Jungkook mencapai batasnya.

Sempat-sempatnya nge-maso di dalam bus yang penuh. Sudah cukup mengundang perhatian para penumpang lain yang dari tadi melirik-lirik bingung ke arah mereka karena kostum seragam sekolah yang mencolok.

"Jaga jarak sampai kita tiba di tempat tujuan." Jungkook berkata ketus dan berjalan sedikit mepet ke pintu bus, membuat dirinya dan Taehyung terhalang barikade seorang ibu-ibu gemuk berkacamata tebal yang berdiri sempoyongan.

"Kook, jangan aneh-aneh ayo kembali! Mana ada yang tahu kalau kau tiba-tiba dilecehkan oleh orang mesum?"

"Dan orang mesum itu kau." Jungkook acuh, menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_ putih dan memutar lagu dari _playlist_ ponsel pintarnya. Taehyung cemberut.

Bus mengerem dadakan lagi di pemberhentian lampu merah. Jungkook mengumpat, nyaris tergencet ke pintu. Earphone-nya lepas sebelah dan ia bisa mendengar orang-orang disekitarnya menggerutu. Namun matanya tiba-tiba melebar. Ada tangan yang meraba pinggulnya.

"Brengsek otaku _hentai_ , kalau modus jangan kelewatan." Jungkook mendidih lagi. Tangannya terjulur ke belakang, menggapai jari-jari gemuk bertekstur kasar. Ia tercekat, menarik tangannya lagi ketika jari-jari itu turun ke bokongnya.

Bukan Taehyung.

Gawat, super gawat. Taehyung baru saja mengatakannya dan hal itu langsung terjadi.

Bukankah ini yang dinamakan _Chikan_? Jungkook berbisik mengumpat, setengah berbalik dan ia melihat si pelaku. Laki-laki tua setengah baya dalam seragam kerja.

"Maaf Tuan, perhatikan tangan Anda." Jungkook menegur keras.

"Tanganku? Tanganku kenapa?" Laki-laki tua tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Anda baru saja melakukan pelecehan." Jungkook sengit.

"Anak muda, kau berani menuduhku seperti itu? Bisa saja tubuhmu tak sengaja tersenggol tas atau apa."

 _Aku jelas-jelas merasakannya_. Jungkook membatin benci, kemudian berbalik lagi.

Dan seperti dugaannya lelaki itu mengulanginya. Jari-jari itu kembali meremas bokongnya dari luar rok. Jungkook menggigit bibir, melirik ke belakang. Surai oranye Taehyung timbul tenggelam di antara kepala penumpang lainnya. Ini benar-benar gawat.

Napas berbau alkohol memburu di lehernya. Mungkin lelaki itu mangkir dari kerja dan pergi minum-minum. Jungkook ingin muntah. Ini benar-benar mirip situasi manga shoujo. Dilecehkan di kereta yang penuh dan kau tak bisa melawan. Orang-orang di sekitarmu pun hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tangan lelaki mesum yang satunya merayap naik ke dada Jungkook. "Hmh, dadanya rata begini. Masih bocah." Komentar lelaki itu dan Jungkook menyumpah serapah. Tangan kasar turun mengusap paha mulus di balik rok yang tersingkap.

"Ahh—" Jungkook menggigit bibirnya, hampir menangis. Tangan si lelaki kantoran menggerayangi tubuhnya atas bawah.

Takut. Jungkook takut. Dia bisa saja mengamuk di sini dan menendang orang brengsek itu tapi tubuhnya terlalu gemetaran dan terlanjur membeku di tempat. Seingatnya dia tidak selemah ini. Sial, apakah berpakaian perempuan juga membuat mentalnya seperti anak perempuan berdiri cukup jauh darinya, apakah Jungkook harus menahan diri dilecehkan seperti ini sampai pemberhentian berikutnya atau...

"Tuan, akan kulaporkan masalah ini ke polisi kalau Anda tidak berhenti melakukannya." Suara berat sarat akan kemarahan berbisik di belakang Jungkook.

Laki-laki tua yang melecehkannya mengerang, kedua tangannya terlepas dan ketika Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mundur ketakutan sampai punggungnya membentur pintu bus, ia melihat Taehyung melakukan hal yang sama pada si pelaku pelecahan seperti saat Mingyu menggodanya tadi. Kedua lengan lelaki tua itu dipelintir ke belakang oleh Taehyung tanpa ampun seperti yang biasa kau lihat-lihat di film _action_ saat sang _hero_ menangkap penjahat.

"Idiot, kembali ke sini!" Jungkook mendesis ketika mata para penumpang pengecut mulai menyoroti Taehyung.

Taehyung menyadari panggilan Jungkook, namun sebagai penutup perpisahan dia berbisik di telinga lelaki tua itu dan ketika Taehyung menghampiri Jungkook, si lelaki tua mesum mundur ketakutan dengan tubuh gemetar dihujati pandangan menghina penumpang lain disekitarnya. Hmph, seperti biasa mungkin bisikan penuh ancaman Taehyung sangat ampuh.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kali ini dia berdiri di sebelah Jungkook.

"Aku baik-baik saja! Kau kira aku perempuan." Jungkook buang muka. Padahal keringat dingin baru saja menetes dari dahinya.

SRET

Jungkook melotot untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Mau apa kau?" Bukan, bukan pelecehan lagi. Dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Taehyung berpindah dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan satu lengan.

"Kau masih takut." Jungkook merinding, suara berat Taehyung tiba-tiba berbisik di samping telinganya.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja, senpai brengsek. Lihat, orang-orang memperhatikan kita."

"Biar saja orang-orang lihat. Kau pikir aku tega melepaskan pengawasanku lagi setelah melihat keadaanmu seperti ini?" Taehyung mengangkat satu tangan si adik kelas, dan Jungkook mau tak mau menyadari tangannya sendiri tak bisa berhenti tremor sedari tadi.

"Aku akan menjagamu dari depan dan belakang, abaikan saja sebentar lagi kita sampai." Taehyung mengeratkan lengannya yang bebas pada tubuh Jungkook. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk bergelantungan di pegangan bus.

"Oke, sesukamu. Satu saja pergerakan mencurigakan darimu, hidupmu berakhir hari ini."

"Aku tahu, princess Jeon."

BLUSH

ABAIKAN KEPALAMU SENPAI BRENGSEK ASDFGHJKL;JLJ

Oke, Jungkook mati kutu. Jungkook hampir tak berani menggerakan badannya sesenti pun dari posisinya karena hey! Taehyung terlalu dekat untuk diabaikan.

SANGAT DEKAT!

Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan napas hangat Taehyung berhembus di lehernya, yang berakibat membakar wajahnya sendiri sampai berwarna merah. Tambah lagi karena dada Taehyung menempel rapat ke punggungnya, Jungkook bisa merasakan sesuatu di balik kaus putih itu berdebar keras seirama dengan miliknya sendiri. Andaikan Jungkook berani memutar kepalanya sedikit saja, bibir mereka pasti sudah...

Well, shit.

Pasangan absurd mati kaku di dalam kereta. Yang satu gengsian setengah mati, satunya lagi absurd dan tidak peka.

Jemari Taehyung bergerak memasangkan satu earphone yang melorot ke telinga Jungkook, satunya lagi ke telinganya sendiri.

Alunan piano dan suara perempuan memutar lembut dari playlist di handphone Taehyung.

 _mezamete wa kurikaesu nemui asa wa_ _  
_ _eri no TAI o kitsuku shime_ _  
_ _kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune o hatte arukidaseru_ _  
_ _sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze_

 _kikoeta ki ga shita_ _  
_ _kanjita ki ga shitanda_ _  
_ _furuedasu ima kono mune de_ _  
_ _mou kuru ki ga shita_ _  
_ _ikuoku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no o_ _  
_ _miokutta_ _  
_ _te o futta_ _  
_ _yokatta ne to_

Selama lima menit berikutnya, tak ada lagi yang memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

...

"Hoi, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Jungkook menemukan kembali suaranya ketika akhirnya mereka turun dari bus. Perjalanan makan waktu sekitar 20 menit dan Jungkook bersumpah kali berikutnya naik bus bersama Taehyung ia benar-benar akan waspada supaya kejadian yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas selama 20 menit tadi tak terulang lagi.

"Menurutmu?" Taehyung sibuk menggeser-geser layar smartphone putih.

"Jangan tanya aku." Jungkook menghela nafas.

Mereka tiba di pusat perbelanjaan kota tempat Jungkook beberapa hari lalu berkencan dengan Tzuyu, meskipun begitu Jungkook tak begitu mengenal tempat asing ini karena jarang bepergian keluar—malas keluar lebih tepatnya—karena jaraknya lumayan jauh dari apartemennya.

Kanan kiri jalan besar penuh toko elektronik dan etalase. Mall, butik, toko buku, dan restoran cepat saji berderet sepanjang jalan. Langit penuh gedung pencakar langit yang mencapai belasan lantai. Orang-orang dan turis lalu lalang dengan dandanan necis. Bahasa Korea bercampur-campur dengan bahasa asing.

Oh oke, Jungkook jadi kikuk karena terlihat kampungan. Padahal dia tinggal di kota yang sama.

"Ayo jalan!" Taehyung menggeret tangan Jungkook, memandu jalan di antara kerumunan arus manusia yang lalu lalang di sekitar.

"Tunggu! Kau yakin lewat jalan ini?" Jungkook tak bisa mengelak menolak genggaman tangan Taehyung. Kecuali dia ingin jadi anak hilang di tempat asing super ramai begini.

"Tempat yang pas dikunjungi orang seperti kita, menurutmu apa?" Taehyung menoleh sekilas. Jungkook lagi-lagi geleng kepala, polos.

Dan Jungkook tahu dia tidak perlu banyak bertanya lagi ketika mereka tiba di suatu bangunan bertingkat yang didominasi warna merah darah. Plakat huruf-huruf timbul warna putih berukuran raksasa terpasang mencolok di tubuh gedung, membuat siapa saja yang lewat dapat melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di sana.

 **TEITO STATION**

Super luas, begitu melangkahkan kaki ke pintu masuk Jungkook—yang bahkan lupa sedang ber-cross dressing—tak bisa mencegah matanya berkelayapan melihat ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh barisan kotak warna-warni _crane machine_ dengan berbagai jenis mainan di dalamnya.

"Se-Senpai ini.. bukankah ini tempat yang disebut game center!?" Jungkook menjerit histeris, tak peduli beberapa pasang mata menoleh bingung padanya.

"Benar, tempat ini adalah game center terbesar di kota ini." Taehyung mundur sedikit dari sorot mata berbinar Jungkook lalu menarik adik kelasnya itu sembari berjalan. Yeah, tentu saja kaget dia belum pernah melihat Jungkook mode otaku sebelumnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau di sini juga ada _game center_."

"Yah, sebenarnya tempat ini baru dibangun beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di sini ada berbagai jenis mesin permainan, tapi karena Teito Station punya lima lantai dengan setiap lantai mempunyai jenis-jenis permainan yang berbeda sebaiknya kau gunakan uangmu baik-baik agar bisa mencicipi semua permainan. Jadi.." Taehyung mengangkat jari telunjuknya, kemudian nyengir bocah. "..misi kita yang pertama adalah menjelajah tempat ini!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba yang satu ini!" Jungkook berjalan riang ke salah satu _crane machine_ terdekat dengan etalase berisi figure-figure anime yang cukup langka.

"Ck, bukannya menyasar mesin berisi boneka-boneka lembut malah memilih figurin? Kau benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya. Memangnya kau bisa main hah?" Taehyung nyengir iblis, menonton di samping Jungkook.

"Te-Tentu saja bisa! Bisa tidak bisa, aku harus mendapatkan figurin langka itu! Kau tak bisa membayangkan berapa harganya di pasaran sana." Mata gelap yang berumur lebih muda berkilat mode otaku seperti Taehyung dulu. Dan tanpa ragu-ragu, ia memasukkan koin pertamanya ke dalam slot.

"Ini dia..ini dia.." Jungkook menggerakan joystick, capit besi yang tergantung di langit-langit kotak mulai bergerak, menjepit figurin anime lelaki rambut biru berkostum basket nomor 11. Capit itu mengangkat sedikit, dan lima senti kemudian gagal. Taehyung tertawa di balik punggungnya.

Jungkook tak menyerah. Ia memasukkan koin kedua, dan gagal . Koin ketiga, gagal lagi. Koin keempat, gagal untuk yang keempat kalinya.

"Aaah sialan!" Bocah itu frustasi di kegagalan yang kelima kalinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkannya? Capit besi serapuh itu tentu saja mustahil mengangkat beban berat." Jungkook menggaruk wignya yang mulai gatal dengan frustasi. Sial, dia jadi mengerti bagaimana frustasinya perasaan seorang karakter yang gagal mengambil mainan crane machine di dalam manga.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena kau tak bisa menaklukkan mesinnya." Taehyung muncul sok keren di samping Jungkook dengan setumpukan boneka binatang di pelukannya. Jadi dia bisa dapat boneka sebanyak itu selama Jungkook gagal lima kali?

"Heol, aku berbeda dengan Tuan Gamer Sejati." Jungkook melotot mulas menyadari semua boneka di pelukan senpainya itu boneka yang imut-imut. Well, apa yang ada dalam kepala lelaki itu memang sulit ditebak. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi ke lantai selanjutnya."

"Ohoho, menyerah?" Taehyung menyeringai iblis, dan Jungkook menahan diri untuk melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah rupawan itu.

"Kalau begitu pegang ini." Taehyung melemparkan boneka-boneka lembut pada Jungkook yang panik menangkapnya, lalu berjalan maju ke crane machine yang sedari tadi dimainkan Jungkook.

Jungkook tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi karena terhalang punggung dan surai oranye Taehyung, tapi dua menit kemudian kakak kelasnya itu kembali dengan figurin si pemain basket berambut biru di tangan.

Jungkook bahkan tak sempat mengeluarkan reaksi terkejut karena Taehyung sudah menyodorkan figurin itu padanya.

"Nih." Satu kata singkat, figurin berpindah ke tangan Jungkook yang gemetar.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tatapan Jungkook berpindah dari figure ke iris mata membara Taehyung.

"Bukannya kau ingin?"

"Tapi aku..." Jungkook menundukkan kepala, merasa bersalah. Dia yakin Taehyung yang sesama otaku juga menginginkan figurin itu, secara mendapatkannya disini hanya dengan sekeping koin jauh lebih mudah daripada membeli ratusan ribu di toko.

"Dengar, uke tsundere!" Taehyung mencubit pipi yang lebih muda sampai melar, tanpa mempedulikan umpatan si pemilik. "Kau menginginkan figurin itu, maka kau harus memiliknya!"

"Apa yang kau.."

"Permainan seperti ini bukan apa-apa, aku bahkan bisa mendapatkannya ratusan kali kalau mau." Jungkook lagi-lagi menahan agar tinjunya tidak kelepasan ketika Taehyung kembali menyombong, namun tangannya berhenti di udara. "Lagipula kita sedang berkencan. Jadi...tidak ada salahnya kalau kau bersikap manja sedikit padaku." Taehyung melempar wajah ke samping lalu berjalan mendahului adik kelasnya yang mematung.

Jungkook melihatnya. Meski hanya sepersekian detik Jungkook benar-benar melihat rona merah di pipi senpainya itu.

OHOKKK SIAL SIAL MEMALUKAN KENAPA SENPAI IDIOT ITU MENGATAKAN KALIMAT YANG BEGITU CHEESY ARGHHHHHHHH

"Itu menggelikan, brengsek. Tapi.. terimakasih." Jungkook tersenyum diam-diam. "Hei, tunggu senpai!"Jungkook mengejar punggung Taehyung yang berjarak satu meter dengannya, lalu menjitak kepala berambut oranye.

Benar, semerah-merahnya wajah Taehyung tadi, masih lebih parah wajah memerah Jungkook yang tersembunyi di balik boneka-boneka lembut di pelukannya itu.

...

Melewati lantai dua setelah bersenang-senang di _karaoke box_ , Taehyung mulai menggila. Awalnya pasangan absurd itu sepakat untuk berduel di setiap permainan yang mereka jumpai, dengan taruhan mainstream: _setiap satu kali kau kalah kau harus mentraktir satu jenis makanan atau minuman_ —Brengsek memang.

Di lantai tiga dan empat, surganya mesin _game arcade_. Mereka melakukan pertandingan lima kali dan Jungkook yang terlalu sibuk terpesona oleh tempat bling-bling ini kalah telak di semua pertandingan oleh Taehyung yang melibas tanpa belas kasihan.

Terakhir lantai lima yang dipenuhi suara bising game di seluruh penjuru ruangan, adalah permainan musik. Dua pasangan yang tak pernah akur itu bersenang-senang dengan beberapa mesin _Groove Coaster_. Keduanya yang sama-sama otaku melonjak gila-gilaan mengendalikan dua buah _joystick_ diiringi lagu-lagu _vocaloid_ yang ceria sampai-sampai di akhir permainan mereka lupa soal taruhan, meski Jungkook mengalami beberapa miss, dan Taehyung menyelesaikan level _hard_ game tersebut dengan sempurna.

Well, Jungkook lupa Taehyung itu otaku sekaligus _gamer_. Sementara dirinya sendiri hanyalah otaku penikmat anime dan manga, walaupun sesekali gemar bermain _galge_ dan _otome_ game di psp. Tapi masa bodoh, saat ini keduanya hanya ingin menikmati permainan dan bersenang-senang.

Menjelajahi seisi game center memakan waktu hampir dua setengah jam. Beberapa jam berikutnya habis untuk mencoba-coba kostum _cosplay_ dan berfoto di _photo booth_ cosplay yang terletak di lantai B1. Keduanya berfoto dengan kostum anime yang bling-bling dan beraneka warna lalu ber _cross dressing._

Taehyung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan begitu mengetahui _photo booth_ ini tak memungut biaya. Jungkook yang diseret kesana kemari menjadi manekin dadakan namun lelaki itu tak protes, sama antusiasnya dengan Taehyung dan tetap melakukan _cosplay_ gila-gilaan tanpa tahu malu walaupun menjadi perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang didominasi perempuan—entah kenapa Taehyung sangat antusias memilihkan beberapa kostum karakter perempuan untuk Jungkook.

Belum puas berfoto biasa, Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai menjepreti Jungkook dari berbagai sudut. Dan Jungkook yang seperti biasa selalu _tsun-tsun_ balas mendandani Taehyung dengan pakaian perempuan, memaksa kakak kelasnya memakai seifuku juga berikut wig sebahu berwarna merah wine—yang ujung-ujungnya membuat Jungkook gigit jari karena ternyata Taehyung lebih manis—keduanya berselca dengan ponsel pintar milik Taehyung sebagai pasangan _yuri_ dengan macam-macam gaya.

Tawa Jungkook pecah di _booth_ cosplay. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti dan mulutnya pegal terus-terusan tertawa melihat Taehyung mencoba beberapa kostum aneh dan tersenyum untuk ber _selca_. Jungkook lupa tempat. Dia menikmati semuanya dan benar-benar bersenang-senang. Hal-hal yang dialaminya di sekolah seharian ini menguap dari kepalanya begitu saja. Dan langkanya, Jungkook bahkan tak keberatan berpose 'sedikit mesra' bersama senpainya itu ketika mencoba kostum terakhir.

Penjelajahan di Teito selesai, pasangan absurd kini terengah-engah di salah satu bangku sebuah _cafe_ berinterior imut yang tak jauh dari Teito.

"Kau jago permainan seperti itu rupanya." Jungkook terengah, menyelipkan wig panjang ke belakang telinganya.

"Tentu saja, waktu main ke game center bersama Yoongi aku paling rajin mendatangi tempat-tempat _Rhytm game_." Taehyung menepuk dadanya bangga, sekali lagi sok keren walau hanya menyebabkan perut Jungkook bergejolak mulas saja.

"Yoongi-sunbae suka main game juga?"

"Tidak, aku menyeretnya. Tapi karena dia selalu kalah, dia sekarang jadi trauma main game." Taehyung tertawa iblis dan seketika Jungkook langsung mencatat dalam kepalanya bahwa dia akan mengingatkan Jimin nanti untuk jangan pernah mengajak Yoongi main ke game center.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa ke maid cafe?" Jungkook celingukan memandang beberapa maid yang berseliweran diantara meja dengan nampan di tangan.

"Ide bagus kan, cuci mata sekalian isi perut." Jungkook mencibir melihat Taehyung nyengir-nyengir najis ke salah satu maid terdekat.

Daripada itu Jungkook sendiri belum pernah pergi ke _maid cafe_ yang disebut-sebut impian para otaku ini. Ternyata tempat yang asli lebih bling-bling daripada yang dia lihat di dalam anime. Interiornya didominasi warna putih berselubung renda-renda lucu dan bau manis kue mengisi seluruh penjuru cafe. Belum lagi ada banyak maid manis memakai rok mini berkibar yang melayanimu—pemandangan segar bagi para kaum jones—kurang surga apalagi coba tempat ini.

"Maaf menunggu." Seorang maid dengan rambut kuncir dua mendatangi meja mereka dan meletakkan dua porsi _omurice_ traktiran Jungkook di atas meja, membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya.

Taehyung tengah sibuk menjepreti interior lucu cafe ketika mata gelap Jungkook berbinar memperhatikan maid itu menghiasi _omurice_ dengan saus tomat dan membacakan mantera cinta yang katanya dapat membuat makanan itu menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih enak.

Dan benar saja, pasangan absurd itu menghabiskan _omurice_ nya dalam sepuluh menit. Bahkan meski orientasi seksualmu sudah tidak lurus lagi, melihat pelayan imut menghidangkan makanan seperti itu tentunya tetap bisa membuatmu melayang ke langit.

"Astaga kenapa aku tak kepikiran mendandanimu dengan kostum maid tadi." Taehyung menepuk jidat selagi dia menggeser-geser layar _smartphone_ nya, mengecek hasil foto selfie di _photo booth_ tadi.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak sudi memakai kostum semenggelikan itu." Wajah Jungkook sedatar tembok padahal di balik ponselnya, lelaki itu tengah fangirlingan.

Layar ponsel pintar di tangannya menampilkan foto seorang lelaki berambut merah. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah foto Taehyung yang mengenakan wig merah dan kostum basket bernomor punggung angka 1. Jersey putih dengan tulisan besar ' _Rakuzan'_ di bagian punggungnya menyampir sempurna pada bahu. Dan entah kebetulan atau tidak, bagian bawah jersey itu sedikit melayang, memberikan efek dramatis ketika membingkai tubuh proposional berkulit eksotis itu. Sepasang mata berhias eyeliner menyalak garang di bawah helaian poni semerah darah seolah menghipnotismu, memaksamu untuk tetap memaku foto tersebut berlama-lama.

Luar biasa, padahal foto itu tak disengaja dan hanya ditangkap oleh kamera ponsel.

"Puas menikmati wajahku?"

OH SHIT

Ketika Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya, ia mendapati sang objek foto tengah menyeringai tepat di depan wajahnya.

Bagus, tertangkap basah.

"Liurmu hampir menetes."

Yang lebih muda terkejut, spontan mundur hampir terjungkal jatuh dari kursi.

"Holly shit, fuck you Kim Taehyung."

"Yes, yes, fuck me Jeon Jungkookie. Aku juga sedang menikmati fotomu, ngomong-ngomong." Taehyung nyengir, mengangkat ponselnya sendiri ke depan hidung adik kelasnya.

"WHAT THE—" Kedua mata gelap Jungkook melotot horror di balik tirai wig panjang.

Lelaki itu shock bukan main. Foto di tangan Taehyung adalah foto ketika dirinya melakukan pose _'nyan~'_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata sewaktu ia memakai _choker_ dan telinga kucing. Gawat, ini mah edisi waktu dia lupa diri.

DAN DEMI TUHAN HOLLY SHET BISA-BISANYA JUNGKOOK MELAKUKAN POSE MENGGELIKAN YANG ASDDFFGGJJGGJALJKJFALJLAJFFJJ FUCK

Tidak, sebenarnya Taehyunglah yang mengarahkan gaya saat memotret. Dia menghasut Jungkook—yang terlalu polos—untuk melakukan pose-pose imut.

Taehyung menjauhkan tangannya begitu Jungkook terlihat akan merebut ponselnya.

"Ah, tidak tidak. Foto ini adalah harta karunku, lagi pula kau juga menyimpan fotoku jadi kita impas Jungkookie~"

"O-Oke, sesukamu saja!" Jungkook melempar paras merona ke samping, meletakkan emosi ponselnya di atas meja yang sayangnya berkat itu mata tajam Taehyung dapat menangkap jelas wall paper yang terpampang pada _screen lock_ nya.

"Fotoku?" Taehyung mengerinyit memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri di layar ponsel Jungkook.

SHIT

Jungkook menyambar ponselnya dengan kecepatan cahaya(?) sebelum Taehyung sempat melihat lebih dekat.

"Hei, memangnya aku sempat berpose seperti itu tadi?" Taehyung mengerjapkan mata penasaran.

"Te-Tentu saja, kau melakukan banyak pose absurd pasti kau tidak sadar!" Jungkook menyela cepat-cepat. Bohong, jelas-jelas bohong. Habis mana mungkin kan dia jujur mengatakan bahwa foto itu adalah foto yang diambilnya diam-diam selagi Taehyung tertidur selepas pertandingan basket kemarin? Bisa- bisa kakak kelasnya itu kegeeran dan mengejeknya setiap hari.

Gawat, ketahuan sekali kalau bohong. Tapi bagi orang tidak peka seperti Taehyung pun pastinya akan tidak sadar, karena setelahnya lelaki berambut oranye itu mengedikkan bahu dan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya. Jungkook bernafas lega.

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nona?" Maid berkuncir dua yang tadi membawakan pesanan menghampiri meja mereka lagi—Jungkook hampir tersedak saat si maid memanggilnya nona sebelum ia ingat tengah berpakaian perempuan—Maid itu tersenyum, "Sebelum pulang, apakah kalian bersedia mengambil foto di tempat ini sebagai kenang-kenangan?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook berpandangan. "Kami?"

Maid itu tersenyum lagi. "Tentu saja. Cafe ini menyediakan jasa foto untuk para pasangan yang ingin mengabadikan momen di sini."

"Pasangan? Tu-Tunggu!"

YA TUHAN JUNGKOOK SALAH APA KENAPA HARI INI SEMUA YANG BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN FOTO MEMBAWA SIAL BAGINYA SIH?

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan!" Jungkook melotot horror, melemparkan pandangan menusuk yang membuat Taehyung nyengir sambil membuat peace sign. "Aku ingin mengabadikan setiap momen hari ini, Kook. Mana tahu kan kalau ini yang pertama dan terakhir?"

"KAU—" Jungkook tertegun sejenak, sesaat mulutnya membuka lalu menutup lagi, kemudian menghela nafas. Seabsurd-absurd dan segila-gilanya Taehyung, sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa membenci senpainya itu.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya sembari mengulum senyum.

...

Namun detik berikutnya Jungkook menyesal karena pilihan itu ternyata berujung mematikan pada jantung dan kewarasannya.

"Maaf, jarak kalian sepertinya kurang.." Maid berkucir dua mengerutkan dahinya di balik kamera _polaroid_.

Tentu saja maid itu stres.

Bahu Jungkook dan Taehyung bahkan tak menempel. Keduanya tersenyum dan berpose kaku seperti patung sementara warna merah menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Lebih dekat, mungkin?" Si maid memberi instruksi.

Jungkook gemetaran,"Tidak, aku tidak mau lebih dekat daripada in..."

"Bagaimana kalau begini?" Taehyung merangkul kilat bahu Jungkook sampai pipi mereka beradu dan memasang senyuman ala _host_. Barisan gigi putih mengkilat mengintip di antara _rectangular_ smile. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membentuk V _sign_.

GOD DAMN IT

Tidak, tidak, rasanya seperti _de javu_ mereka pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya tapi selain absennya jeritan heboh para _fujoshi_ , ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu itu berdentum keras di dalam dada Jungkook seperti akan meledak dan memacu darah mengalir sangat deras ke wajahnya, yang membuat kedua pipinya berwarna lebih merah daripada buah _strawberry_ yang bertengger di atas _short cake_ yang dipesannya tadi.

SHIT SHIT SHIT

Entah kenapa pesona Taehyung hari ini benar-benar menyilaukan! Terlalu membakar! Terlalu panas! Astaga, Jungkook ingin menjerit. Ibaratkan bom waktu, Jungkook yang telah matang kali ini benar-benar siap meledak.

"Baiklah, akan kufoto pada hitungan ketiga. 1..2.."

Mengabaikan rasa panas yang membakar seluruh wajahnya, Jungkook menarik seulas senyum tipis tepat ketika lampu _blitz_ kamera menyalak ke dalam matanya.

"..3"

Ckrek

...

"Wajah kita terlihat menggelikan." Taehyung tertawa, memegang lembaran foto di tangan kanannya.

Jungkook tak berkomentar. Wajahnya yang merah padam jauh lebih menggelikan dibandingkan ketika Taehyung berpose absurd saat bercosplay tadi.

"Jadi selanjutnya kita kemana?" Jungkook melirik jam digital pada layar ponsel yang menunjukkan pukul 17.45.

Sudah mulai sore rupanya. Padahal ia merasa baru pergi sebentar. Saking gila-gilaannya, Jungkook sempat lupa kalau mereka sedang berkencan. Dia tahu sekali Taehyung itu ajaib dan anti mainstream jadi ia sudah menduga kalau Taehyung tak akan mengajaknya ke tempat romantis dan ber- _lovely dovey_ ria.

Tapi kencan ala otaku ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

"Balik saja deh? aku tak punya ide mau kemana lagi." Taehyung menggulung lengan gakurannya yang mengendur. Yah, pada dasarnya otaku seperti Taehyung itu juga sama dengan Jungkook. Para otaku sudah lebih sibuk berkelana di dunia maya ketimbang terjun langsung ke realita yang bising, maka Jungkook mengangguk setuju.

Baru saja pasangan itu akan bangkit dari kursi, lonceng di pintu bergemerincing bersamaan dengan dua pasang _heels_ yang menghentak lantai. Dua orang perempuan masuk, helai magenta familier berkibar di samping helai rambut kecokelatan.

Jungkook melotot, menarik Taehyung duduk kembali di kursinya dan membuka lebar buku menu menutupi wajah mereka.

Benar, siapa lagi perempuan yang bisa membuat Jungkook seterkejut ini kalau bukan Minatozaki Sana dan Tzuyu.

Ketukan hak sepatu melewati meja Jungkook dan Taehyung sedikit terburu. Dari celah buku menu dia bisa melihat cukup jelas kedua perempuan itu memakai baju terusan berwarna pastel di atas lutut. Keduanya mengobrol samar-samar kemudian memilih meja di bagian paling belakang. Sudut mati yang membuat meja Taehyung dan Jungkook tak dapat terlihat jelas karena terhalang oleh meja kasir.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu?" Taehyung melongok bingung dari balik buku menu untuk memastikan kedua perempuan tadi benar-benar Sana dan Tzuyu.

Jungkook menaikkan bahu, sama bingungnya. Terlalu mengejutkan ketika mengetahui bahwa Sana dan Tzuyu pergi bersama. Jungkook bahkan tak pernah melihat keduanya bertegur sapa di sekolah. Mungkin mereka berteman? Entahlah.

"Yang jelas kita keluar diam-diam dari sini." Jungkook berbisik. Mereka bangkit dari kursi. Jungkook berjalan dengan sedikit menempelkan sebagian wajahnya pada punggung Taehyung yang ia jadikan sebagai perisai dan berjalan cepat-cepat ke pintu keluar.

Tentu saja, mereka harus memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada selagi Sana dan Tzuyu sibuk. Kalau Sana mungkin tahu tentang perihal Jungkook yang harus ber _cross dressing_ , toh dia yang mendandani dan meminjamkan kostum. Tapi dengan Tzuyu, Jungkook tidak tahu harus berkata apa jika Tzuyu memergokinya berpakaian perempuan seperti ini. Terlebih Jungkook baru-baru saja mengatakan hal yang sedikit jahat pada perempuan itu sewaktu kencan gagal mereka kemarin.

...

"Benar-benar hari yang luar biasa."

"Iya iya, tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku brengsek?"

"Tidak."

Kedua pasangan itu bergelantungan lagi di dalam bus. Setidaknya bus ini tidak sepenuh tadi lagipula Jungkook sudah melepas wig dan kembali memakai kemeja serta celana seragam sekolah untuk mengantisipasi kalau-kalau ada insiden lagi, namun Taehyung tetap memeluknya dari belakang seperti saat mereka berangkat tadi.

Entah memang khawatir atau modus, berkat itu sekali lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para penumpang lainnya. Tapi toh baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung cuek saja, jadi tak ada yang protes.

"Sudah berakhir ya." Taehyung menghela napas, menyandarkan dagu pada bahu sempit Jungkook.

"Benar-benar kencan ala _otaku_." Jungkook menyikut kuat-kuat perut Taehyung untuk kembali menciptakan jarak.

Taehyung terkekeh sambil meringis. "Setidaknya kencanmu kali ini tidak gagal."

"Brengsek. Tapi terima kasih." Jungkook memalingkan wajah gengsi. Aneh rasanya mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kencannya dengan Taehyung yang sesama lelaki lebih sukses dan menyenangkan ketimbang saat ia berkencan dengan Tzuyu kemarin.

Apakah ini tandanya Jungkook telah benar-benar menjadi _gay_?

Jungkook menyumpah serapah dalam hati, merogoh ponselnya untuk pura-pura mengecek jam hanya agar ada yang bisa ia kerjakan.

Dia gugup setengah mati.

Mereka bisa berbicara begitu tenang seperti biasanya, namun jauh di dalam rongga dada, jantung keduanya berpacu dengan ritme cepat. Berada dalam jarak begini dekat bukan berarti biasa saja, mereka sebenarnya sama-sama gugup.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook menghela nafas lega ketika akhirnya mendengar suara pemberitahuan yang dinantinya sejak tadi.

" _Perhatian perhatian, kepada penumpang sekalian sebentar lagi kita akan tiba di pemberhentian.."_

"Ayo." Taehyung menarik Jungkook turun dari bus. Halte pemberhentian itu lumayan dekat dengan kawasan sekolah jadi mereka tinggal pulang berjalan kaki untuk tiba di apartemen.

"Hahh, terimakasih sudah menemaniku hari ini." Taehyung merenggangkan tubuh, berjalan di depan.

"Tidak, justru aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Jungkook melirik _goodie bag_ berwarna cerah di tangan kanannya yang penuh berisi boneka-boneka lembut hasil panen crane machine.

Taehyung tertawa. Surai oranyenya menari-nari dipermainkan angin malam. "Jadi kau bersenang-senang? Baguslah. Lain kali kita pergi berempat dengan Yoongi dan si bantet rambut merah."

"Iya." Jungkook berjalan dengan kepala menunduk menatap sepatunya sendiri.

Hari ini berakhir ya. Setelah tiba di kamarnya Jungkook akan bergelung di balik selimutnya dan menonton anime sambil meminum cokelat hangat. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Jungkook beralih menatap punggung tegap Taehyung yang berjalan tepat di depannya.

Kenapa begini. Seharusnya Jungkook senang hari yang super konyol dan melelahkan ini berakhir. Kencan yang merepotkan berakhir. Dan ia tidak lagi harus memakai wig serta pakaian perempuan.

Tapi setelah kencan ini berakhir, apakah Jungkook dan Taehyung masih bisa berjalan bersama? Seperti kata Taehyung tadi, dia tidak tahu apakah ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu berhenti berjalan, tetap memperhatikan punggung Taehyung makin mengecil di depannya.

 _Nyeri. Kenapa Jungkook merasa tidak rela berpisah?_

 _Seakan jika hari ini berakhir dan Jungkook tak menggenggam tangannya dia tak bisa lagi menggapai punggung yang semakin menjauh itu._

"Ta-Taehyung senpai!" Dengan spontanitas ia setengah berteriak. Dan tak perlu waktu semenit bagi Taehyung yang sangat maniak dengan panggilan 'senpai' itu untuk membalikkan badan.

"Ada apa? Kau takut?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir, mencengkeram pegangan goodie bag kuat-kuat di tangan kanan. "Aku.. ingin melihat permainan basketmu sekali lagi."

Hening.

Jungkook rasanya menyesal, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

Taehyung mengerjap bingung, kemudian alisnya naik sebelah. "Bukankah ini sudah malam? Kau tidak takut?" dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengingat bahwa uke manis—uhuk—adik kelasnya ini punya phobia kegelapan setelah melihatnya sendiri beberapa minggu lalu.

"Ta-Tak masalah kan?" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan kakak kelasnya, "Kali ini aku bersamamu—jadi rasanya aku tak perlu khawatir." Demi Tuhan Jungkook malu sekali. Dan lagi-lagi rona merah kembali kontras menghiasi kedua pipi putihnya.

HOLLY SHET JUNGKOOK SALAH TINGKAH, MAN!

Taehyung berteriak gemas dalam hati.

Tolong, dia diabetes.

Ya Tuhan, Taehyung ingin menelan kelinci itu hidup-hidup saking imutnya. Tabahkanlah iman Taehyung agar dia tidak kelepasan.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi ke sekolah sekarang!" Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang menarik adik kelasnya itu berlari ke arah sekolah mereka.

"Tu-Tunggu, kita lari!?" Jungkook sedikit kewalahan menyamai kecepatan Taehyung. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat Taehyung bergabung di klub olahraga dia benar-benar akan menganggap kakak kelasnya itu alien mengingat staminanya yang tidak ada habisnya.

"LARI LEBIH GREGET!" Taehyung berteriak, tertawa-tawa seperti orang kesetanan mengabaikan variasi umpatan yang dilontarkan oleh Jungkook di sampingnya.

...

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk mengatasi masalah mengenai sekolah yang sudah ditutup dengan melompati gerbang, Taehyung dan Jungkook kini telah berada di lapangan basket sekolah.

Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk pada bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan yang biasanya digunakan sebagai bangku cadangan para pemain tim. Ia tengah menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan diri dari angin malam ketika Taehyung kembali ke lapangan dengan menenteng sebuah bola oranye di satu tangan.

"Kita beruntung, ada anggota tim yang meninggalkannya begitu saja." Taehyung nyengir, melepas _gakuran_ nya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Jungkook.

Dan sebelum Jungkook sempat berterimakasih, Taehyung sudah melesat duluan ke tengah lapangan untuk men- _dribble_ bola.

Ya, Jungkook melihatnya lagi. Ekspresi berapi-api seperti bocah yang selalu tampak di wajah sangar Taehyung ketika lelaki itu bermain basket.

Bola basket beradu samar dengan lantai semen lapangan. Biner gelap Jungkook berkilauan di bawah sinar bulan, mengejar gerak-gerik Taehyung yang melompat untuk melakukan lay up. Dalam sepersekian detik itu, sesaat Taehyung seperti terbang. Jungkook membayangkan sayap putih imajiner melebar di sekitar bahu lelaki itu.

Bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus. Taehyung bersorak untuk dirinya sendiri. Konyol. Tapi bahkan Jungkook tak dapat menahan diri untuk ikut bertepuk tangan, bersamaan dengan seulas senyum tipis yang meleleh di bibirnya sendiri.

"Yak! Bermain sendiri kelihatan seperti orang bodoh, ayo sini!" Taehyung merebound bola yang baru jatuh dari ring dan melemparnya ke arah Jungkook.

"Apa-apaan? Aku tidak bisa main basket." Jungkook menangkap panik bola tepat ketika benda tersebut nyaris membentur hidungnya.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajak? Oh, atau jangan-jangan Jeon Jungkook yang sempurna itu tidak bisa main basket ya?" Taehyung nyengir iblis. Mulai lagi provokasinya.

Seharusnya Jungkook sudah tahu kalau Taehyung itu orang brengsek, dan bahwa tidak seharusnya dia termakan provokasi kacangan seperti itu tapi tetap saja Jungkook tidak terima kalau diremehkan. Karena itu, Jungkook berjalan ke lapangan sambil melakukan _dribble_.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa melakukannya." Taehyung tersenyum horror, yang membuat adik kelasnya bergidik.

" _One on one_ , huh? Jangan meremehkanku." Kedua alis tebal Jungkook menukik tak senang. Dia paling tidak terima diremehkan orang lain. Ia maju, bersiap melakukan _shoot_ ke arah ring ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung muncul dari samping untuk melakukan _blocking_.

Dan meleset. Bola memantul ke sisi ring. Taehyung merebut rebound dan langsung memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

What the hell.

Bermain basket tidak sekeren dan semudah yang Jungkook tonton di anime-anime olahraga. Bolanya memang tidak seberat bola sepak, tapi memang sulit mengendalikan bola berat seperti itu dan menggiringnya ke dalam ring.

Entah Jungkook yang payah atau Taehyung yang terlalu jago untuk dijadikan lawan, sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sepuluh kali tembakan Jungkook meleset sementara Taehyung membobol ringnya habis-habisan.

"Cukup, permainan berakhir." Jungkook mulai stress.

Kedua lelaki itu merobohkan diri untuk duduk berdampingan di lantai semen lapangan yang keras dan dingin. Napas keduanya memburu dengan dada naik turun.

"Meleset semua ya." Taehyung nyengir, mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di lehernya menggunakan ujung kaos.

"Aku benci permainan tim, bukannya payah olahraga." Jungkook cemberut. Dia tidak bohong, dalam olahraga atletik seperti lari estafet atau lompat jauh nilainya selalu tinggi. Entah karena tidak sabaran atau apa, dia lemah di permainan tim seperti ini.

"Lalu untuk apa kita datang segala ke sini kalau kau tidak ikut main?"

 _ **Untuk menahanmu. Aku tak ingin berpisah begitu saja.**_

"Sudah kubilang aku tak bisa main. Aku hanya suka melihatmu bermain basket!" Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Namun ia terkejut, karena mendapati Taehyung tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"A-Apa?" Jungkook siap-siap menggeser tubuhnya kalau-kalau Taehyung melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Taehyung mendengus tertawa. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir. Kau kelihatannya tidak betah bersamaku, tapi kenapa kau tetap mengikutiku?"

"Untuk apa orang absurd sepertimu memikirkan hal semacam itu?" _**Karena aku menyukaimu.**_

"Hari ini aku memaksamu berkencan dan berpakaian perempuan, membuatmu dilecehkan di kereta dan menarikmu ke sana kemari. Kau tidak kesal hah?" Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit gelap bertabur bintang. Sesaat iris membaranya tampak sendu.

"Ya Tuhan, kau memikirkan itu? Hei, aku baik-baik saja! Hari ini aku bersenang-senang dan banyak tertawa berkat kegilaanmu itu." Jungkook merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia belum pernah mendengar Taehyung memikirkan orang lain sejauh ini.

"Jadi kau tak membenciku?" Nada suara Taehyung merendah. Jungkook hafal betul jika suaranya seperti ini, tandanya lelaki itu sedang serius.

"Untuk apa aku membencimu?" _**Aku bahkan mungkin jatuh cinta denganmu, brengsek.**_

Hanya beberapa detik mungkin, tapi Jungkook yakin benar saat itu Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, matanya sendiri tak mungkin membohonginya.

Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya,"Hei, Jungkook. Apakah taruhanmu kemarin masih berlaku sampai sekarang?"

Jungkook memeluk lutut ke depan dada, menatap lurus ke depan. "Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu selama seha.."

"Kalau begitu, jika aku memintamu menjadi kekasihku apa kau akan menerimanya?"

WHAT THE—

Kedua bola mata Jungkook melotot. Tersedak ludahnya sendiri sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau.. ehm, bilang apa tadi?" Jungkook menyelipkan rambutnya yang mulai panjang ke belakang telinga untuk memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Mata Jungkook tak berhenti membola. Wajahnya mendadak panas, terlebih ketika ia menolehkan kepala ke samping dan menyadari bahwa Taehyung tengah menghapus jarak mereka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mungkin ini terdengar menggelikan dan terlalu mendadak. Tapi aku bingung. Aku telah melewati banyak waktu bersamamu tapi aku bahkan tak tahu perasaanku sendiri." Sorot mata berpoles eyeliner Taehyung melembut tulus. Hal paling langka yang pernah Jungkook saksikan. Karena ia tak melihat adanya tanda-tanda kebohongan di dalam bola mata gelap itu.

Jungkook tak bergerak. Wajahnya berubah merah padam sepenuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan jemari dingin Taehyung menari di sekitar lehernya. Napas berat memburu menimpa bibirnya sendiri.

Bibir merah Taehyung mendekat, merayap naik ke telinga Jungkook untuk membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar gemetar.

" _Jeon Jungkook, aku menyukaimu."_ Taehyung menekankan sejelas mungkin pada kata terakhir. Dia ingin memastikan Jungkook benar-benar mendengar suaranya dengan jelas kali ini.

Jungkook ngeblank. Dia benar-benar ingin memalingkan wajah merah padamnya yang memalukan seperti saat bersikap tsundere seperti biasanya. Tapi kedua iris Taehyung terus memakunya, memaksanya bertahan untuk tidak memutuskan kontak mata. Tidak ada ancaman di wajah tirus itu, namun juga tak ada senyuman. Taehyung terlihat sangat tenang secara keseluruhan, seolah ingin membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan kata-katanya barusan.

Jungkook ingin mati. Tenggorokannya tercekat, tak sanggup mengucap sepatah kata pun.

Hening. Rasa dingin yang tak wajar merayapi tubuhnya ketika bibir Taehyung turun ke bibirnya sendiri yang setengah terbuka. Detak jantung semakin menggila. Keduanya sudah dapat saling bertukar nafas.

 _Why is it so dark where you're not here?_

 _It's dangerous how wrecked I am_

 _Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_

 _Listen to my heartbeat_

 _It calls you whenever it wants to_

Kepala Jungkook pusing oleh semerbak wangi lemon yang menguar dari rambut oranye itu. Taehyung menahan punggungnya sebelum Jungkook rubuh.

Tepat ketika tinggal sejengkal lagi bibir mereka bertemu, handphone dalam saku celana Taehyung bergetar. Nyanyian lirih suara perempuan membuat pergerakannya berhenti.

 _itsumo hitori de aruiteta furikaeru to minna ha tooku_ _  
soredemo atashi ha aruita sore ga tsuyosa datta_ _  
mou nani mo kowaku nai sou tsubuyaite miseru_

 _itsuka hito ha hitori ni natte omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_ _  
kodoku sae aishi waratterareru you ni atashi ha tatakaun da_ _  
namida nante misenain da_

" _Nomor yang dituju sedang sibuk. Setelah tanda 'Bip' ini silakan tinggalkan pesan Anda."_

" **HOI BOCAH BRENGSEK KAU DIMANA HAH SEKARANG!? CEPAT PULANG AKU LAPAR HAHAHAHA..** "

Tuut Tuut

Seakan tersadar oleh teriakan cempereng di seberang sana, mata Jungkook dan Taehyung melebar bersamaan menyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu intim. Pergulatan saling dorong pun dimulai.

"Ma-Maaf, kita pulang sekarang. Dari suaranya Baekhyun-hyung pasti mabuk, kalau kita tidak segera pulang rumah akan kebakaran." Taehyung tertawa, membantu Jungkook berdiri.

"Ah, benar. Sepertinya kita berada di sini terlalu lama." Taehyung menyambar tasnya ia tinggal di bangku tadi.

Melompati pagar sekolah bukan masalah lagi di situasi kacau seperti ini.

Taehyung menggeleng ketika Jungkook hendak mengembalikan gakurannya.

"Pakai saja." Jemari ramping berkulit tan menggenggam tangan Jungkook yang sedingin es. "Dan soal yang tadi itu.." Taehyung mengusap hidungnya salah tingkah. "..tak perlu terburu-buru, kau bisa menjawabnya kapan saja."

Perkataan Taehyung menampar kembali Jungkook pada kenyataan.

Jadi itu sungguhan?

Kejadian-kejadian gila dan kocak tadi siang bagaikan mimpi, terbang begitu saja. Jungkook tak mengira akan terlibat situasi yang lebih rumit lagi.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Jungkook harus menjawab apa? Kepalanya pusing.

 _Why is it so dark where you're not here?_

 _It's dangerous how wrecked I am_

 _Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_

 _Listen to my heartbeat_

 _It calls you whenever it wants to_

Selama perjalanan pulang, keduanya berjalan tanpa berbicara. Taehyung tak lagi berbuat hal-hal absurd atau menggombal, namun ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook lebih erat daripada yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

...

 _Because within this pitch black darkness_

 _You are shining so brightly_

 _Give me your hand, save me save me_

 _I need your love before I fall, fall_

 _Give me your hand, save me save me_

 _I need your love before I fall, fall_

 _..._

 **TBC**

 **Chikan:** (literally translated, "stupid man") Semacam sebutan untuk pelaku pelecehan para siswi di dalam kereta.

 **Gakuran, seifuku:** sebutan untuk seragam sekolah perempuan dan laki-laki di Jepang.

 **Teito Station:** Nama plesetan game center Taito Station. Taito Station is one of the leading names in Japanese arcade gaming. _gc_

 **Groove coaster/rhytm game:** **Groove Coaster** is a iOS rhythm game developed by Matrix Software and released by Taito Corporation on July 28, 2011. _wiki/Groove_Coaster_

 **Galge game:** any game where a major part of the game is getting into and being in a relationship with one or more of the female characters

 **Otome game:** is a game marketed to females. Kebalikan dari galge.

 **Omurice:** Omelette Rice.

 **Lagu:** Lagu yang berputar lewat earphone sewaktu Vkook di dalam bus adalah OST opening anime Angel Beats! _"My Soul, Your Beats!"_ by Lia. Sedangkan lagu yang menjadi ringtone hp Taehyung sewaktu Baekhyun menelepon adalah OST ending anime Angel Beats " _Brave Song"_ by Aoi Tada. Selebihnya yang muncul di akhir-akhir adalah lirik BTS _Save Me_ dalam terjemahan Bahasa Inggris.

 **Cosplay:** Di foto yang ada di handphone Jungkook sewaktu Taehyung memakai wig merah dan jersey Rakuzan itu die lagi cosplay jadi Akashi ya xD ada salah satu pembaca yang minta nama Akashi dimasukin dan kebetulan saya lagi tergila-gila sama rambut merahnya Taehyung/drools

 **A.N:**

Akhirnya ada kesempatan update, dan yeahh chapter kali ini wordsnya mencapai 6k lebih semoga kalian tidak bosan T_T Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya T_T sebenernya saya juga gemes pengen ngupdate dari dulu karena Taekook moment bertebaran tapi apalah daya, kesibukan di realita menghalangi kesempatan saya :'v

Oh iya ada seorang pembaca yang ngingetin kalau di chapter kemarin Park Chanyeol ikut main basket bareng Nekomana, duh itu sebenernya salah ya saya baru ingat Park Chanyeol kan perannya jadi mahasiswa magang di Bighit sekaligus kekasihnya Baekki. Maafkan typo ini para readers, dan terimakasih untuk pembaca yang mengingatkan hal ini pada kolom review.

Ok, karena sebentar lagi saya bakal perang(re:ukk) saya ijin menghilang sampai bulan depan ya :'v Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview chapter kemarin dan semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic abal-abal ini/deep bow

 _Chingureul mannaneura shy shy shy~_ :3

With Love,

Clover Song.


	9. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Minatozaki Sana, Tzuyu-TWICE member**

 **Chapter 9: Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _I give it to you_

 _Although it was a bit awkward,_

 _I want to give it all to you_

 _I give it to you_

 _To me, who sometimes cries and laughs,_

 _it's only you_

 _For you_

...

"Kau benar-benar tampak kacau seperti ada badai yang baru saja menerjangmu hari ini." Kalimat itulah yang pertama kali terucap heboh dari bibir semok Park Jimin ketika pagi itu ia berpapasan dengan Jungkook di depan pintu kelas.

Jungkook tak berkomentar, bahkan ketika Jimin memapah tubuhnya yang sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk untuk berjalan ke dalam kelas dan langsung rubuh di bangkunya sendiri.

Kepalanya pusing dan berasap. Jungkook terjaga sepanjang malam, menyebabkan lingkaran hitam terpapar jelas di bawah kedua mata bulatnya yang sekarang retak-retak perih serta tubuhnya lemas. Serasa seperti orang yang sehabis mabuk dan dugem di bar sepanjang malam. Padahal yang dilakukan Jungkook hanyalah berguling-guling kalut di atas ranjangnya sampai pagi karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkan seseorang.

Kelas yang damai dengan para guru yang memberikan rentetan penjelasan materi pelajaran di depan kelas bak lagu penghantar tidur sungguh merupakan tempat beristirahat yang sangat ideal. Beberapa lemparan kapur yang dilayangkan oleh guru sejarah paling killer pun tak sanggup untuk membuat otak Jungkook terfokus pada ocehan sang guru di depan kelas.

Karena itu, dua jam pelajaran sejarah dilewatkan Jungkook dengan berdiri di luar pintu kelas sambil mengangkat ember berat di masing-masing tangan. Jungkook didepak keluar dari kelas begitu mudahnya dan melakukan hukumannya dengan senang hati.

Lalu di jam pelajaran olahraga, Jungkook yang berdiri ngeblank di tengah lapangan tidak menyadari operan Jaehyun, bola sepak seberat 445 gram telak menghantam wajahnya.

"Kau benar-benar menyedihkan hari ini." Jimin menyerahkan iba sebotol minuman sport kala Jungkook menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah di jam istirahat siang itu. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak ada, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bohong, keadaanmu mengkhawatirkan."

Jungkook tak menjawab, membuat si rambut merah diyakinkan bahwa benar-benar ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabatnya itu hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa hari ini Taehyung-sunbae tak kelihatan ya?"

"UHUK UHUKKK!" Jungkook yang baru saja menenggak tegukan besar tersedak. Jimin berbaik hati menepuk-nepuk punggungnya selagi dahinya mengerut curiga mendapatkan reaksi yang berlebihan.

Well, Jungkook seharusnya tahu cepat atau lambat Jimin orang paling kepo sedunia akan menanyakkan perihal absennya Taehyung di sampingnya.

Dan parahnya, justru hal itulah yang paling mengganggu Jungkook saat ini.

"Oi, ayo ke kantin!" Jimin menyerah menantikan jawaban. Bisa-bisa dia keburu lumutan sebelum Jungkook bersuara. Rasa lapar dan lelah sehabis olahraga membuatnya menyerah pada rasa penasarannya kali ini.

"Huh?" Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, mendadak blank.

Jimin mengerang gemas lalu merangkul bahu sahabatnya. "Aku yang traktir, ikut saja!" Setelah satu kalimat yang membuat mata bulat si rambut hitam berbinar karena cacing di dalam perutnya sudah berteriak protes sejak tadi, Jimin langsung menariknya ke gedung utama.

Lumayanlah, makan gratis.

Sejak jaman sekolah dasar Jungkook sudah tahu Jimin itu memang orang berdompet tebal namun ia bukanlah malaikat jatuh dari surga yang mau bermurah-murah hati mentraktir seseorang kecuali—uhuk—Min Yoongi. Berapa kali Jimin mentraktir Jungkook dalam setahun bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari, jadi mumpung ada kesempatan langka kenapa tidak dimanfaatkan? Apalagi bagi anak rantau yang notabene harus berhemat dalam pengeluaran, hal ini tentu menjadi rejeki besar untuk Jungkook.

"Mau makan apa? Pilihlah sesukamu."

Mata Jungkook tak bisa lebih berbinar lagi dari ini. Ya Tuhan, Jimin salah makan apa kenapa dia baik sekali hari ini sih?

Seporsi jajangmyeon dan segelas jus jeruk segera menjadi pilihan Jungkook. Setelah Jimin membayar makanannya, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Dimana saja tak masalah." Ujar Jungkook riang, membuat Jimin tersenyum geli teringat akan sifat kekanakan sahabatnya sewaktu SD dulu.

Terimakasihlah pada Tuhan kalau penyebab semua keanehan Jungkook hari ini hanya karena lapar. Tapi memang mau semudah apapun mengembalikan mood labil Jungkook, kantin saat ini penuh seperti medan perang karena sedang jam makan siang. Jimin tak yakin masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Yah, kalau sial mereka masih bisa makan di lantai, tapi rasanya itu terlalu ngenes dan tidak etis.

Namun keparnoan Park Jimin hilang dalam sekejap ketika jemari ramping seputih salju melambai singkat dari jarak 10 meter ke arahnya.

"Kita ke tempat Yoongi-hyung!" Kedua mata Jimin langsung berkilat segar. Haha, kekuatan cinta. Asalkan ada makanan, Jungkook sih oke saja. Karena itu ia mengikuti Jimin menyelinap diantara meja-meja dan hiruk pikuk kerumunan siswa kelaparan.

"Oi, Jimin-ah!" Dalam sekejap saja mereka sudah dapat menemukan sosok Yoongi yang tengah melahap chicken katsu di meja sudut, bersama seseorang yang duduk memunggunggi mereka.

Jimin berlari antusias menghampiri meja tersebut bagaikan kesetanan, tepat di saat kedua biner gelap Jungkook melebar menangkap surai oranye yang sudah amat familier di benaknya itu berkibar pelan ketika pemiliknya membalikkan badan.

Kim Taehyung. Si senpai otaku brengsek pemikat hati.

...

"Oi diam sebentar, kau mau membuatku tersedak sialan?" Min Yoongi menggeser duduknya risih, merasa mual dan hampir meledak dengan Jimin yang sejak tadi cengar-cengir najis di sebelahnya.

"Ah, jangan pedulikan aku. Lanjutkan saja, hyung-nim."

"Apa kau tak lapar?"

Nyengir lagi. "Tadinya sih lapar, tapi melihatmu makan sepertinya aku sudah ke—AW MAAF HYUNG!" Cengiran Jimin justru semakin melebar bahagia saat Yoongi menginjak sadis kakinya di bawah meja dengan wadah merah padam. Namun meski tahu begitu juga Jimin tak kunjung berhenti menggoda dan menggombal Yoongi agar lelaki manis itu memberi perhatian—penuh pertumpahan darah—padanya.

Memang masokis sejati.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah.

Oh, jangan lupakan sepasang lelaki yang sedari tadi menatap hambar kemesraan pasangan bantet itu.

Jungkook mengaduk canggung jus jeruknya hanya agar ada hal yang bisa dikerjakan selagi jantungnya berdebar kuat. Dalam hati ia menyumpah serapahi Jimin yang bisa dengan santainya bermesraan di saat suasana hatinya kelabu begini.

Dasar, seharusnya Jungkook tahu siapa sahabat paling dekat Min Yoongi. Dan orang itu sekarang duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Orang yang membuat Jungkook tak bisa tidur semalaman. Orang yang selalu sukses membuat jantung Jungkook kewalahan setiap kali berada di dekatnya.

KIM TAEHYUNG DUDUK DI SEBELAHNYA DEMI TUHAN TAEHYUNG TEPAT DI SEBELAHNYA ASDFGHJKLJJAJFAGA

Hanya orang tidak waras yang sanggup duduk dengan tenang di sebelah orang yang baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu. Dan orang itu bukan Jungkook.

Padahal Jungkook sudah sengaja bangun lebih pagi untuk menghindari Taehyung. Namun apa yang terjadi? Takdir yang kembali mempertemukannya dengan sang kakak kelas ingin menyiksanya lebih buruk. Dia bisa saja meninggalkan meja sekarang juga dengan beralasan perutnya tiba-tiba mulas lalu beralasan pergi ke ruang kesehatan, tapi tentu saja hal itu akan mengundang kecurigaan lebih besar dari Jimin dan yang lebih buruk mungkin membuat Taehyung tersinggung.

Serba salah.

Meski wajah Jungkook sudah mulai panas dan keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tak merasakan suara atau pergerakan dari Taehyung di sisinya. Sulit menebak apakah saat ini Taehyung juga sedang kesulitan bernafas sepertinya.

Jungkook gugup setengah mati. Nafasnya terasa tercekik akan aroma parfume lemon segar dan hawa panas yang menguar dari lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Oke, tenang. Kalau Taehyung saja bisa bersikap santai seharusnya Jungkook juga bisa.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam, memberanikan ekor matanya melirik pada senpai berambut oranye di sampingnya lalu sedetik kemudian menyesal.

Tindakannya ini malah berujung semakin mematikan pada jantungnya yang kian parah melompat-lompat saat onyx membara milik Taehyung justru membalasnya garang, mempertemukan mata mereka selama sepersekian detik hingga menciptakan sebuah getaran asing yang membuat wajah Jungkook langsung kebakaran dan dipalingkan dramatis.

Mengakibatkan susu kotak rasa pisang yang baru habis separuh diminum Jimin menjadi korban karena gerakan Jungkook yang terlalu serampangan menggoyangkan meja makan.

Taehyung tersentak, Yoongi mengumpat dan Jimin memekik.

"Maaf, minum saja jusku." Jungkook mengelap kikuk tumpahan susu di atas meja menggunakan tissue basah yang dilemparkan oleh Yoongi setelah kehebohan di meja itu mereda. Rengekan dan protes kekanakan yang dilantunkan Jimin dari seberang meja bahkan menguap begitu saja di atas kepalanya yang serasa hampir berlubang karena iris Taehyung tak berhenti memakunya tajam dari samping.

"Ck, hari ini kau kenapa sih? dasar." Jimin menggerutu, kedua alis tebalnya bertaut lucu saat ia meraih emosi gelas berisi cairan kuning pekat yang sedari tadi hanya diaduk-aduk kacau oleh Jungkook lalu menenggak isinya banyak-banyak.

"Bukan hanya Jungkook, tapi kalian berdua." Yoongi berhenti mengunyah, sumpit dalam genggamannya menunjuk kalem pada Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menegang di seberang meja.

"Benarkah? Apakah Taehyung-sunbae juga aneh hari ini?" Jungkook bungkam, sementara mata bulat Jimin berkedip polos menatap dirinya dan Taehyung bergantian.

Yoongi berdeham datar. "Three point andalannya meleset semua di pelajaran olahraga. Dan bukankah amat mencurigakan bahwa sedari tadi Taehyung sama sekali tak membuka mulut padahal kita semua tahu kalau mulut terkutuknya itu tak pernah diam, apalagi ketika Jungkook ada di sampingnya?"

SKAK MAT!

Jungkook menelan ludah, ia bisa mendengar Taehyung mengumpat pelan di sampingnya. Sial, naluri Min Yoongi memang mengerikan. Dan ia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Taehyung sudah terpojok begitu melihat kilatan kepo-nan-haus-gosip terpancar jelas di wajah Jimin.

"Kukira ada angin apa aku bisa bermesraan damai dengan Yoongi hyung hari ini. Ternyata masalah cinta lagi?"

"Sialan."

"Wow. Saring kata-katamu, bro. Apakah gara-gara wajahmu terbentur bola tadi tekanan darahmu jadi naik?" Jimin tersenyum meledek. Dasar pengecut, mentang-mentang sedang ada Yoongi tiba-tiba berani cari mati.

"Jungkook terbentur bola kau bilang?" Taehyung tanpa disangka-sangka membuka suaranya.

Meja langsung hening.

"Eh.. iya. Bola datang tepat mengenai wajahnya. Dan hidungnya berdarah." Jimin menjawab segan, merapatkan duduknya takut-takut pada Yoongi.

"Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Glup.

"A-Aku baik-baik saja." Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya sedalam yang ia bisa pada piring jajangmyeon yang belum tersentuh. Enggan setengah mati hanya untuk sekedar menoleh pada kakak kelasnya.

"Kau yakin? Ada yang bisa kubantu? Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan?" Dari suaranya Taehyung mulai terdengar panik. Jimin bersiul di seberang meja.

Demi Tuhan. Jungkook bahkan sudah lupa rasa sakitnya. Namun yang benar-benar mengusiknya saat ini adalah telinga terkutuknya sendiri, yang dengan kurang ajarnya tergoda dan menangkap suara serak Taehyung yang bersuara tepat di sampingnya amat seksi. Padahal baru sehari ia tidak mendengar suara itu.

"Tidak! Eh.. tidak perlu. Terimakasih." Jungkook menjawab salah tingkah. Sial, Taehyung yang memaksakan bersikap gentle tapi malah Jungkook yang malu.

"Setidaknya kau mengisi perut. Atau kau menunggu Taehyung menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutmu?" Jimin terbahak, mengabaikan death glare yang dilayangkan ganas oleh Jungkook. Entah kenapa menggoda sahabatnya yang sedang kesal itu tiba-tiba terasa sangat menyenangkan, karena biasanya dialah yang akan menjadi obat nyamuk ngenes ketika sahabatnya bersama Taehyung.

Pembalasan dendam memang selalu terasa nikmat.

"Jimin, jangan kelewatan." Yoongi memperingatkan, namun toh Jungkook bisa melihat senyum terhibur di sudut bibirnya.

HELL NO GOD DAMN IT

Sial beribu sial. Entah karena kakak kelasnya itu memang perhatian atau terlalu polos, Taehyung benar-benar meraih sumpit dan mulai menjepit jajangmyeon di piring Jungkook. Tawa Jimin dan Yoongi meledak di seberang meja. Jungkook mengumpat.

"S-Senpai, tidak perlu! Terimakasih.. tapi kurasa tanganku masih cukup kuat untuk memegang sumpit sendiri." Jungkook mau tak mau mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menghentikan tangan Taehyung sebelum seisi kantin menyaksikan drama gratis _Kim Taehyung yang menyuapi Jeon Jungkook_ , dan sialnya berkat itu matanya kembali bertemu dengan pemilik rambut oranye tersebut.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" Sorotan khawatir terpancar nyata dalam iris membara Taehyung. Dan hari inilah Jungkook baru pertama kali menyaksikannya meskipun ia sudah mengenal kakak kelasnya itu cukup lama.

"Aku sehat seratus persen. Darahnya juga sudah berhenti." _Dan mungkin akan segera mengalir keluar lagi kalau kau tak juga memalingkan tatapan brengsekmu dariku_. Jungkook menyumpah serapah dalam hati, wajahnya kembali memanas menyaksikan bayangan wajah gugupnya sendiri di dalam bola mata Taehyung yang memakunya intens.

"Baiklah, _time out_." Yoongi menepukkan tangan, memutus kontak keduanya lalu bangkit dengan sigap dari kursi. "Taehyung, bukankah kita harus segera menyerahkan anggaran klub basket pada OSIS?"

"Yoongi-hyung jangan pergi!" Jimin merengek, memegangi ngenes ujung blazer Yoongi. Dan tentu saja berkat itu ia mendapatkan jitakan gratis penuh kasih sayang dari kekasih galaknya.

"Oh, benar.." Taehyung terlonjak, tampak tidak rela harus meninggalkan kursinya. "Sampai jumpa lagi Jungkookie..."Jungkook bergidik hanya karena Taehyung menyebut namanya, dan sengatan listrik mengaliri tubuhnya ketika jari-jari kurus Taehyung mendarat singkat pada rambutnya sebelum akhirnya lelaki itu melenggang bersama Yoongi dari kantin.

"Kau tahu, setelah melihat semua kejadian tadi kurasa hubunganmu dengan Taehyung-senpaimu itu sedikit membeku." Jimin menyuarakan pendapat seperginya para kakak kelas. "Ternyata badai yang membuatmu kacau hari ini Kim Taehyung, eh?"

Jungkook tak menjawab, terlalu gengsi untuk menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya. Warna merah pada wajahnya tak kunjung memudar, terlalu larut dalam pikirannya ketika ia menunduk menatap piringnya yang penuh, perutnya mendadak serasa diaduk-aduk.

Menyerah untuk mencoba makan, Jungkook memilih menyambar sebungkus sandwich yang belum tersentuh Jimin tepat ketika dering bel yang menandakan waktu istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi.

...

...

Hari-hari berikutnya berlangsung seperti biasa tanpa adanya interaksi. Hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tak kunjung menunjukkan perkembangan justru semakin membeku. Keduanya mulai jarang bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing, baik di sekolah maupun di apartement meski kenyataannya kamar mereka bersebelahan. Kebiasaan berangkat dan pulang bersama tak lagi sering dilakukan.

Jungkook mulai memilih berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengurus kelas yang baru-baru ini banyak dibutuhkan menjelang ujian semester di saat kamar Taehyung masih terkunci rapat. Dan Taehyung menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di klub basket sebelum pensiun di semester dua nanti karena akan fokus pada ujian kelulusan hingga seringkali pulang lebih terlambat dari Jungkook.

Anime club kosong tak terurus, para anggota kelas tiga yang lain juga tenggelam dalam kesibukannya masing-masing membuat para fujoshi yang haus asupan terpaksa undur diri. Yah, sejak awal pun klub abal-abal itu memang bukan klub resmi. Dan berkat itu ruang musik kembali terlantar menjadi gudang penyimpanan semua anime stuff milik Taehyung.

"Jadi sampai kapan kalian akan saling mendiamkan begini?" Jimin bertanya sedikit tidak sabar ketika ia mencuci kentang yang akan dibuat sup dalam pelajaran tata boga.

Jungkook menoleh sejenak pada sahabatnya yang berkutat di depan bak cuci, kemudian kembali terfokus untuk memotong wortel di hadapannya. "Mana kutahu? Kami punya kesibukan sendiri dan kami saling menghormati untuk tidak mengganggu satu sama lain." Suaranya kalem, namun Jungkook tak bisa mencegah tangannya yang memegang pisau gemetaran sehingga hasil potongannya berantakan.

Tentu saja Jungkook berbohong. Kesepakatan untuk saling menjaga jarak itu tak pernah terucap di antara mereka. Meski Jungkook merasa lega karena Taehyung tidak ngotot menemui dan mengikutinya seperti saat lelaki itu berusaha merekrut Jungkook ke dalam klub anehnya.

"Aku tahu, Yoongi hyung juga tidak punya banyak kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku." Lelaki berambut merah itu sedikit meringis ketika mengatakannya. "Tapi aku penasaran. Apa yang telah terjadi dengan kalian."

Jungkook terlonjak, seketika menyesal ia berada di kelompok yang sama dengan Jimin. Dasar, Jungkook sudah mulai nyaman menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jimin karena dia tak pernah mengungkit-ungkit lagi soal drama percintaannya. Tapi sepertinya lelaki itu sekarang sudah kehabisan kesabaran karena tak melihat perkembangan yang berarti dari hubungannya dengan Taehyung.

"Bisa tidak ikut campur kali ini?" Alis Jungkook menukik sebal ketika ia memotong ganas wortel keduanya. Jimin bergidik ngeri, namun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin menyerah.

"Dasar tidak seru."

"Bukan waktunya mengurus percintaan di saat menjelang kita akan ujian semester, sahabat bantetku."

Jimin mengerang malas, depresi melanda tiba-tiba begitu teringat akan ujian yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi tiba.

"Seandainya kau bukan si mulut bocor, mungkin aku sudah curhat tentang semuanya dari dulu." Jungkook hendak memotong wortel ketiga ketika tiba-tiba Jimin merebut pisau dari tangannya dengan sigap.

"Taehyung-senpai akan membunuhku kalau membiarkanmu melukai dirimu sendiri, Kook. Gantikan pekerjaanku saja sana!" Jimin nyengir. Sebenarnya dia sudah gemas dari tadi melihat cara memotong Jungkook yang mengkhawatirkan, dan untuk menghindari sup mereka terkontaminasi oleh darah lebih baik dia yang turun tangan.

Jungkook cemberut, sebelum berpindah ke depan bak pencuci untuk melaksanakan tugasnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

...

Hujan tengah mengguyur deras gedung sekolah Bighit High School, menebarkan bau tanah yang basah serta hawa dingin yang dapat merasuk sampai ke tulang-tulangmu di balik kain seragam tipis. Namun meski begitu kelihatannya hawa dingin itu tak cukup untuk memadamkan api yang tengah berkobar di dalam gedung perpustakaan di lantai satu.

"Hah. Bosan. Bosan. Bosan." Park Jimin membentur-benturkan kepala berambut merahnya pada buku pelajaran yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Berisik." Jungkook mengumpat tajam tanpa mengalihkan fokus dari buku Matematika di tangan kiri, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk mencatat serangkaian rumus rumit di buku catatannya.

"Kau kira apa-apaan ini? Pulang sekolah ke perpustakaan. Hebat, kita seperti murid teladan sekarang." Jimin menggeberak bukunya sampai menutup dengan gerakan—yang menurut Jungkook—terlampau dramatis.

Jungkook menggeram mual."Park Jimin entah otakmu itu yang terlalu kecil atau kau benar-benar ingin pasrah dengan nilai-nilaimu—besok kita sudah ujian semester!" Kesabarannya hampir habis dan telinganya berasap mendengar sahabatnya itu tak berhenti mengoceh sejak setengah jam yang lalu mereka menempati perpustakaan.

"Aku tahu besok hari apa, sialan. Tapi terus terang saja kalau belajarnya di tempat seperti ini.." Jimin bergidik ketika ia mengedarkan pandang jijik ke perpustakaan yang dipadati para siswa. "..mereka semua belajar seperti zombie, dan itu malah membuatku paranoid akan teror ujian, bukannya mood belajar." Beberapa siswi berkacamata yang tengah mencari-cari di rak buku terdekat mendesis tersinggung mendengar perkataan Jimin, dan Jungkooklah yang harus meminta maaf berkali-kali untuk itu.

Yah, ini memang sehari sebelum ujian tengah semester. Sebenarnya ujian ini tidak sepenting ujian kelulusan tapi entah kenapa semua siswa Bighit termasuk Jungkook sendiri menanggapinya dengan serius dan bersungguh-sungguh belajar. Tetapi tidak juga sih, alasan utama Jungkook dan Jimin harus terperangkap di perpustakaan sore ini karena hujan yang turun mendadak.

Dan sepertinya murid-murid lain pun begitu, sebab gedung perpustakaan raksasa yang di hari biasa semua bukunya diselimuti debu kini penuh sesak oleh murid-murid dari tingkat satu sampai tiga yang sok rajin. Hampir mirip kandang binatang sebenarnya.

Tentu saja sangat tidak nyaman belajar di tempat yang penuh orang, terlebih kau harus terjebak bersama makhluk ngenes super cerewet seperti Park Jimin. Tapi mau apalagi? Nasib sial sedang betah menghantui kehidupan Jungkook akhir-akhir ini. Dan Jungkook juga tidak mau nilai ujiannya jelek, jadi dia tetap berusaha belajar apapun yang terjadi.

"Yoongi-hyung!" Suara ngenes Jimin mengusik kedamaian Jungkook dalam mengerjakan soal matematika.

"Jemput dia lalu pulang saja sana." Saran Jungkook kejam.

Jimin merengek makin ngenes, membuatnya kembali mendapat pandangan sinis dari murid lain, tapi sepertinya dia tak peduli. "Yoongi-hyung pulang duluan bersama Taehyung-sunbae!"

Taehyung. Taehyung. Taehyung.

Nama yang belakangan ini jarang keluar dari mulut pedas Jungkook kini melayang-layang kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

"Jadi kau memberikan jawaban apa padanya?"

Jungkook bereaksi dalam sepersekian detik mendengar kalimat tak terduga yang keluar dari sahabatnya. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertindak lebih wajar ketika menjatuhkan keras buku dan pensil di tangannya untuk memajukan tubuhnya ke seberang meja tempat Jimin duduk sambil memelototkan mata.

"Tahu dari mana kau? Dia memberitahumu? Atau malah kau yang mengorek informasi darinya? Atau—" Jungkook yang berbisik sangat cepat hampir seperti mengucapkan mantera cukup membuat Jimin memundurkan panik kursinya dengan raut wajah horror.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu, Kook!" Jimin nyengir ketakutan, menamengi dirinya dengan buku tebal matematika untuk mencegah Jungkook melakukan pertumpahan darah di publik. "—itu hanya asal tebak, oke? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apakah Taehyung-senpai sudah menem—iya maaf aku akan diam!"

Sadar terlalu banyak mengundang perhatian, Jungkook kembali membenahi duduknya kemudian menghela nafas tenang. "Kau serius?"

"Aku bersumpah demi boneka Kumamon yang tersimpan di kolong tempat tidur Yoongi-hyung. Gejala aneh yang kalian tunjukkan di kantin tempo hari jelas gejala-gejala yang dialami orang jatuh cinta. Aku mempelajari semua itu dari drama yang kutonton." Jimin menepuk dadanya bangga seolah ia telah berhasil melakukan penemuan terhebat di dunia.

"Tolong jangan keras-keras." Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, mengabaikan rasa penasaran untuk bertanya bagaimana sahabatnya bisa tahu benda imut semacam itu dimiliki oleh seorang sadis seperti Min Yoongi ketika merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Jangan mengelak, Tsundere! Tidak sulit untuk menebak alur drama percintaan mainstream kalian, jadi kupikir pasti cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Lihat saja wajahmu yang memerah itu. Ah, tapi Taehyung-sunbae belakangan terlihat lemas, apakah kau baru saja menolaknya?" Kilatan antusias tampak memenuhi wajah berseri Park Jimin ketika menyadari reaksi sahabatnya.

Mainstream. Hell, walaupun kenyataannya benar, mau tak mau Jungkook merasa tersinggung.

"Sialan, tidak! Aku bahkan.. belum memberikan jawaban padanya." Suara Jungkook yang meledak-ledak terdengar melemah pasrah di akhir kalimat seperti balon kempes saat lelaki itu menundukkan malu wajah memerahnya.

Hening. Suara jangkrik imajiner tiba-tiba mengerik di antara keduanya.

"Ah, rasanya sekarang aku kasihan dengan Taehyung-sunbae."

"Brengsek, kau malah mengasihani senpai laknat itu?" Jungkook ingin protes lebih banyak lagi namun ponsel Jimin yang bergetar di atas meja menandakan panggilan masuk membuatnya terpaksa diam.

"Yoboseyo? Akh, Yoongi-hyung!" Wajah ngenes lelaki berambut merah itu langsung saja bersinar ketika mengangkat panggilannya. Dan Jungkook hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas ketika Jimin cengar-cengir sambil memperagakan gestur yang menyuruhnya diam.

Jungkook memilih membolak-balik halaman pada buku matematikanya tanpa harapan selama menunggu Jimin menelepon. Hancur sudah, berkat Jimin mengungkit-ungkit masalah keramat yang sebisa mungkin tak ingin dipikirkannya itu, kepalanya sekarang tak mampu menyerap apapun lagi ke dalam otaknya yang sekarang justru malah dipenuhi sosok kurus berambut oranye dengan senyum bocah. Rencana belajar di perpustakaan dipastikan batal.

"Apa? Yoongi-hyung ingin bicara dengan Jungkook?" Suara Jimin yang terdengar sengaja dikeras-keraskan berhasil menarik perhatian lelaki berambut hitam itu.

Jungkook mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan oleh Jimin tanpa curiga, dan mendekatkan benda persegi itu ke telinganya. "Yoongi-sunbae?"

" _ **Yak, Jungkook."**_ Suara datar Min Yoongi berkeresak di seberang panggilan. **"** _ **Jimin bilang kau ada di perpustakaan? Pulang ke apartemen sekarang juga!"**_ Nada itu diucapkan lebih terdengar seperti memohon, bukannya memerintah, membuat Jungkook menelan ludahnya tegang.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jungkook bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres. Semoga saja bukan hal buruk.

" _ **Taehyung. Pulanglah untuk melihat keadaannya."**_ Kali ini suara Yoongi terdengar mulai panik seperti yang biasa dia lihat dalam drama-drama tayangan televisi. Meragukan sebenarnya karena terdengar sedikit kaku, namun keringat dingin sudah terlanjur menetes di bawah poni hitam Jungkook sehingga dia tak punya waktu untuk curiga.

"Taehyung? Taehyung kenapa?"

Tut

Panggilan diputus dari pihak seberang. Jungkook semakin paranoid.

"Dia bilang apa?" Jimin bertanya penasaran ketika Jungkook mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dengan Taehyung." Jungkook membenahi buku-bukunya dengan serabutan ke dalam tas, kemudian memandang putus asa pada jendela perpustakaan yang dikaburkan oleh guyuran hujan.

"Butuh ini?" Payung lipat berwarna merah marun diulurkan oleh Jimin yang cengar-cengir seolah-olah ia bisa membaca pikiran Jungkook saat ini.

"Boleh?" Jungkook ragu-ragu.

"Sudah jangan gengsi, pergi sana!" Jimin melemparkan payungnya pada Jungkook dan menepuk bahunya keras membuat lelaki berambut gelap itu sedikit berkunang. "Perjuangkan cintamu!"

Jungkook hanya bergumam mengucapkan terimakasih sambil menundukkan wajahnya menahan malu saat ia menyelinap keluar dari perpustakaan diiringi tatapan aneh penghuni perpustakaan lainnya ketika Jimin terus-terusan meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat penyemangat yang memalukan di belakangnya. Hell, efek dari kecanduan nonton drama mungkin.

...

Jungkook berdiri kikuk di depan pintu putih nomor sembilan dengan payung basah Jimin yang teremas erat di antara jemarinya. Sial. Dia belum pernah segugup ini berhadapan dengan pintu yang hampir setiap hari di lihatnya itu karena tepat bersebelahan dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Taehyung di kantin. Sebenarnya Jungkook ingin menghindari Taehyung selama yang dia bisa, namun hal itu tentunya tak akan menyelesaikan masalah jika mereka masih bertetangga. Lagipula Jungkook khawatir dengan suara Yoongi yang terdengar aneh di telepon tadi.

Tangannya yang masih menggenggam payung Jimin ragu ingin mengetuk pintu itu atau tidak. Haruskah dia mengetuk atau langsung menerobos masuk seperti biasanya? Di balik pintu itu ada pangeran anime berambut oranye yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyum rupawan. Atau mungkin cengiran absurd bersama gombalan-gombalan menjijikkannya.

Cukup sudah ragu-ragunya. Jungkook jadi mulas sendiri menyadari bahwa sekarang dia terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang jatuh cinta.

Namun baru saja ketika Jungkook hendak mengetuk, pintu di depannya menjeblak terbuka dengan sosok kusut Min Yoongi yang menghambur keluar. Wajah manis lelaki itu langsung berubah cerah begitu melihat kedatangan Jungkook.

"Terimakasih payungnya." Jungkook hanya menatap Yoongi kikuk ketika lelaki pendek itu mengambil payung dari tangannya kemudian melebarkannya.

"Tunggu! Eh.. bagaimana Taehyung?" Jungkook spontan berteriak saat Yoongi hendak menuruni tangga.

"Dia? Oh, di dalam. Selamat berjuang ya." Yoongi melambai singkat dan mempercepat langkahnya dua kali lipat sebelum Jungkook sempat mengatakan sesuatu lagi padanya.

Jungkook ngeblank. Tanpa berpikir, dia pun membawa kaki-kaki panjangnya untuk menerobos ke dalam kamar Taehyung. Terlalu dramatis sebenarnya hingga dia menabrak rak buku raksasa yang penuh berisi manga, tetapi ia tak punya waktu untuk merasa kesakitan karena hal pertama yang dilihatnya begitu memasuki kamar itu adalah Kim Taehyung yang terkapar di lantai, di bawah tumpukan buku-buku dan manga.

"Senpai? Kau baik-baik saja? Senpai!" Jungkook menghampiri panik tubuh itu dan menggoyangkannya, siapa tahu kakak kelasnya pingsan. Namun telinganya menangkap samar sebuah erangan berat yang teredam, Jungkook bernafas lega.

"Senpai?" Jungkook mengangkat buku pelajaran Sastra tingkat tiga yang menyelimuti wajah Taehyung. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal, karena wajah Taehyung di baliknya ternyata sangat tampan walaupun terlihat sedikit lemas.

"Jungkookie.." Taehyung bergumam, membuat Jungkook semakin panik.

"Ada apa? Kau kesakitan? Kenapa kau berbaring di lantai begini?" Ada sejuta pertanyaan yang ingin keluar dari bibir mungil Jungkook, dan Jungkook yakin mulutnya itu tak akan berhenti bicara jika jemari ramping Taehyung tidak bertengger mendadak di pipinya.

Jungkook membeku. Sepasang mata berpoles eyeliner itu menatapnya sayu, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Jungkook-ah, aku..." Jungkook menunggu dengan tegang. "Aku... tidak sanggup belajar."

Oh.

Detik berikutnya, Jungkook melempar tubuh Taehyung jauh-jauh darinya.

...

Sial. Duo pasangan bantet mengerjainya dan membuatnya harus terperangkap dalam situasi canggung ini. Seharusnya Jungkook tahu kenapa Jimin tidak pulang duluan padahal dia memiliki payung. Dan seharusnya Jungkook juga sadar ada udang di balik batu jika Yoongi yang selalu bersuara datar dan bosan itu tiba-tiba bersikap aneh.

"Jadi, materi pelajaran apa saja yang tidak kau mengerti?" Jungkook sekarang duduk bersila di lantai bersama lelaki berambut oranye yang cemberut sambil mengelus-elus rusuknya kesakitan.

"Semuanya." Taehyung menjawab tanpa harapan.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Pelajaran yang paling kau kuasai?"

"Hmm.. olahraga mungkin?"

"Coba baca dulu tiga bab pertama. Aku yakin itu pasti keluar di ujian nanti." Jungkook membanting buku pelajaran Sastra dan Matematika tingkat tiga di depan Taehyung yang mengerang malas sementara dia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya sendiri dari ransel.

Hening. Selama beberapa menit, hanya terdengar suara halaman buku yang dibalik.

Jungkook hampir gila. Tangannya yang mencengkeram buku catatan sedikit gemetar. Taehyung sama sekali tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan hal itu membuat konsentrasinya buyar. Rumus-rumus cerdas matematika yang sudah dia buat sebagai jurus pamungkas selama berada di perpustakaan tadi bahkan tak sanggup dicernanya.

Jungkook menggigit bibir, sebelum menyerah dan membuka suaranya. "Maaf." Dari sekian banyak hal yang ingin diucapkannya, hanya satu kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya yang berucap serak.

"Untuk apa?" Taehyung masih membuka-buka buku pelajarannya, meski Jungkook tahu lelaki itu tidak benar-benar membacanya.

"Karena aku belum memberikan jawaban, kita jadi secanggung ini." Jungkook bisa merasakan Taehyung tersentak di sampingnya. Ah, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba langsung mengangkat topik ini.

"Tidak, tidak, kumohon jangan merasa seperti itu!" Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Taehyung ketika mendengar nada suaranya yang kaget. "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya pun bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri, jadi jangan segan-segan menolakku. Lagipula aku diam, karena kelihatannya kau ketakutan atau merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku." Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

"Aku tidak membenci atau menyukaimu, tapi aku tak pernah takut padamu." Jungkook mengerutkan dahi.

"Oh? Baguslah. Baru kali ini ada junior yang betah kuisengi sepertimu." Dengan kata lain, Jungkook masokis. Sial.

Selanjutnya hening lagi.

Jungkook tak tahan. Tetap saja suasana di antara mereka terasa awkward setelah percakapan kecil tadi. Jungkook tak yakin dia akan bisa fokus belajar jika mereka terus seperti ini. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Senpai, aku akan membantu belajar." Perkataan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung langsung menoleh padanya.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar, tapi.. maukah kau tidak membahas masalah 'waktu itu' selama seminggu ini saja? Well, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengabaikan perasaanmu aku ingin kita fokus belajar dulu untuk ujian." Jungkook berkata cepat-cepat ketika melihat perubahan emosi di wajah Taehyung.

"Aku butuh waktu lebih lama untuk memikirkannya lagi sesuai perkataanmu. Tapi aku berjanji.." Jungkook merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika ia meraih tangan Taehyung dan mengaitkan jari kelingking Taehyung dengan miliknya sendiri. "Setelah ujian berakhir, aku benar-benar akan memberikan jawabannya padamu. Dan kalau aku melanggarnya, kau boleh membunuhku." Rasanya benar-benar menggelikan saat mengucapkan kalimat serius tanpa lidahnya terpeleset sambil menatap wajah tampan itu. Jungkook serasa ingin meledak.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Taehyung tertawa, membuat Jungkook berjengit bingung. Raut wajahnya yang semula tegang kini melunak.

"Sebenarnya aku tak butuh janji apa pun karena aku percaya padamu. Mau seminggu, satu bulan, setahun, atau seratus tahun sekali pun. Bahkan jika jawabanmu itu akan menyakitiku atau membuatku bahagia. Tapi kalau kau memang ingin seperti itu, baiklah. Call!" Taehyung tersenyum lebar, menyatukan erat jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Jungkook.

Jungkook terpesona. Senyuman indah yang selalu dirindukannya itu kini ditampakkan begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Meski setetes kesedihan yang terselip dalam sepasang onyx itu tak dapat luput juga dari mata Jungkook.

Jungkook merasa sangat bersalah, dia benar-benar membenci dirinya yang selau saja bersikap meragu dan tidak tegas. Tapi dia juga bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Kim Taehyung? Apakah dia benar-benar sanggup menyukai Taehyung?

Lama keduanya berpandangan dalam diam, dan tanpa sadar tautan jari kelingking itu mengerat menjadi sebuah genggaman.

Tujuh hari. Jungkook punya waktu tujuh hari untuk memikirkan ini semua bersamaan ketika ia harus fokus dengan ujiannya, dimulai dari sekarang.

...

 _I want to be your man_

 _Why don't you know my heart for you?_

 _Even if you ignore me_

 _Even if you act cold, I can't push you out of my mind_

 _I want to be your man_

 _I will be your man, just watch_

 _So that my heart can touch yours_

 _I will run to you right now_

...

 **TBC**

 **A.N:**

Um.. halo semuanya. Waks ini kok jahat banget sih balik-balik saya malah bikin chapter baper lagi. Jungkook emang demen banget kok nyiksa Taehyung *author digebukin massal* engga ding justru kan kalo pelan-pelan malah rasanya nanti jadi lebih nikmat/? Moment belakangan juga lumayan greget, itu ngapain juga coba mereka gendong-gendongan di publik sampe Kookienya encok gitu keberatan sama Tae tapi tetep aja pada nyengir-nyengir bahagia hmmm.

Terimakasih banyak untuk readers yang nagihin kelanjutan ff absurd ini! Semakin ceritanya berkembang, semakin sulit rasanya untuk dilanjutkan. Tapi berkat dukungan kalian semua, saya jadi semangat berkarya :"3 terimakasih banyak juga untuk yang kemarin pada ngereview panjang lebar ah saya nyengir-nyengir mulu bacanya hehe maaf ya saya belum sempat membalasnya semua.

Dan selebihnya, terimakasih banyak bagi para readers yang masih mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini! :"D

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan semuanyaaaa~

Love Love Love,

Clover Song


	10. How to Love

**Anime Boy**

 **Pair: V-Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Romance/Friendships/Schoolife**

 **YAOI, BL, BOY X BOY, TYPHOS, ABAL, OOC**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Minatozaki Sana, Tzuyu-TWICE member**

 **Chapter 10: How to Love**

 **(BGM: Beast-How to Love & Akmu 200%)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _How to love, how special are we?_ _  
_ _How to love, I still don't know how to love_

 _How to love, what do you think of me?_ _  
_ _It's still so hard, this thing called love_

 _Just love, it's not artificial, it's being attracted by natural feelings_ _  
_ _It's like being pulled to each other like magnets, isn't it?_

...

Bighit High School diliputi ketegangan oleh para siswa yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh ujian. Beberapa di antaranya yang sok pintar merapal materi pelajaran cepat-cepat hampir seperti membaca mantera, sisanya lebih banyak membaca buku pelajaran dengan putus asa selagi menuju ke ruang ujian masing-masing.

Ya, semua orang sedang gelisah sekarang. Setiap siswa dibuat depresi oleh tekanan yang memaksa mereka semua mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Tentu saja, jika tidak apa gunanya mereka semua sekolah sampai sekarang?

Namun debaman sepatu heboh dari sepasang lelaki yang berlari serabutan sepanjang koridor langsung memecahkan suasana suram nan khusyuk yang sudah terbangun menjelang ujian itu.

"Dasar, sudah kubilang jangan belajar terlalu berlebihan sampai larut malam." Jeon Jungkook menekan lututnya sambil terengah ketika ia berhenti berlari, menatap tajam pada lelaki berambut oranye yang kini bersandar lemas di tembok terdekat dengan tubuh banjir keringat dan kemeja kusut seperti sehabis berlari marathon.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "Oh, kalau saja kau tak menggunakan bahuku sebagai bantal pasti aku sudah berangkat setengah jam lebih awal."

"Brengsek." Jungkook menginjak sadis kaki Taehyung dengan wajah merah padam ketika ia melihat beberapa siswi di dekat mereka berbisik-bisik sambil melemparkan pandangan aneh, tak mempedulikan erangan serak Taehyung yang kesakitan.

"Aish, pagi-pagi jangan bertindak terlalu mesra Jungkookie. Kau mau aku terserang diabetes di usia muda? Uhuk—" Kali ini tendangan telak mendarat di perut Taehyung, namun tentu saja serangan itu tak cukup untuk melunturkan cengiran bahagia yang melebar di bibir kotaknya.

Serangan gombal dan kemasokisan dimulai lagi.

Well, setelah Jungkook mengungkap perjanjiannya kemarin Taehyung menjadi jauh lebih mudah diajak bicara dan bercanda lagi seperti dulu. Bahkan kemarin Jungkook berhasil memaksa Taehyung mempelajari hampir seisi buku pelajaran Sejarah tingkat tiga dan mencekokinya dengan segunung materi pelajaran. Hal itu membuat keduanya benar-benar bekerja keras sampai-sampai mereka harus tidur larut malam, dan berimbas pada bangun kesiangan tentu saja.

Masa bodoh dengan percintaan, setelah ujian beres toh semua akan terungkap. Yang jauh lebih penting sekarang adalah ujian yang sudah di depan mata.

Tak mau kenyamanannya dalam mengerjakan ujian terganggu, Jungkook mulai melakukan _crosscheck_ pada barang-barangnya. "Alat tulis sudah lengkap? Pensil, pena, penghapus.."

"Semua ada di kantong." Taehyung nyengir, menepuk saku celananya. Well, ada memang orang yang sangat malas sampai-sampai tidak punya tempat pensil begitu. "Contekan juga siap." Taehyung menambahkan, menunjukkan kertas yang dilipat-lipat sangat kecil dengan seringaian evil.

Detik berikutnya hanya erangan putus asa Taehyung yang terdengar ketika Jungkook merebut kertas contekan dan membuangnya ke jendela terdekat.

"Kalau kau ingin berpenampilan preman setidaknya rapikan pakaianmu agar tidak ditendang keluar oleh pengawas." Jungkook menarik kuat-kuat dasi kusut yang terkulai menyedihkan di kerah kemeja Taehyung, hampir membuat kakak kelasnya itu tercekik.

Sebenarnya, tak ada hal yang lebih menyesakkan bagi Jungkook daripada melihat kulit tan Taehyung yang seksi itu terpapar nyata di depan matanya ketika dua kancing seragam yang dikenakan lelaki itu terbuka. Ah, belum lagi kemeja itu sekarang tampak transparan karena Taehyung berkeringat sehabis berlari tadi. Jungkook tak ingin kehilangan nyawanya sebelum ujian dimulai hanya karena keseksian berlebih senpainya itu.

"Oke, sekarang cari ruangan. Etto.. ruangan 1-4 di kelasku sendiri." Jungkook memeriksa kartu ujiannya di saat-saat terakhir dan ia balas melambai singkat pada Jimin yang sudah berdiri jauh di kelas 1-4 sana. "Ruanganmu dimana? Semoga berun..." Jungkook kehilangan suaranya ketika Taehyung menyodorkan kartu ujiannya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas.

Ruang kelas 1-4 tercetak jelas di bawah nama dan nomor pesertanya dengan huruf tebal.

Oh man.

Jungkook memang sudah pernah mendengar dari gurunya dulu bahwa Bighit High School memang memiliki sistem kelas campuran setiap kali ujian berlangsung untuk mengurangi kemungkinan para siswa mencontek satu sama lain. Dan Jungkook sebenarnya setuju-setuju saja dengan peraturan itu karena sejak dulu Jungkook memang tidak pernah merasa takut dengan senior kelas dua dan tiga.

Tetapi sepertinya Jungkook ingin menarik kata-katanya lagi jika kebijakan sekolah tercintanya ini justru malah menimbulkan malapetaka baginya.

...

...

"Waktu mengerjakan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, tolong singkirkan semua yang ada di atas meja kalian kecuali alat tulis yang dibutuhkan."

Para siswa langsung kasak kusuk buru-buru merapikan meja sambil berbisik-bisik menghapal materi pelajaran cepat-cepat. Ada yang saking tegangnya sampai tampak begitu pucat dan bolak-balik ke toilet, ada yang santai-santai entah karena pasrah atau percaya diri, bahkan ada beberapa senior yang sempat-sempatnya mengisengi dan memalak jawaban pada anak kelas satu yang culun-culun.

"Hadap ke depan, brengsek." Jungkook menggeretakkan gigi, jari-jarinya hampir mematahkan pensil dalam genggamannya lalu melemparkannya kuat-kuat pada cengiran bodoh yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajah memerahnya.

"Seharusnya kau senang kita bisa sekelas. Pernah dengar ungkapan 'jodoh tidak kemana'?" Kim Taehyung nyengir, memundurkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati namun masih setia memandang sosok berambut hitam yang duduk di belakangnya dengan tampang cemberut itu.

"Berisik! Perbaiki sikapmu dan duduk dengan benar." Desis Jungkook.

Sangat brengsek.

Hal terakhir yang paling Jungkook inginkan adalah duduk di belakang makhluk antah berantah super absurd bernama Kim Taehyung.

Bencana, benar-benar bencana. Dari sekian banyak anak kelas 3-3 yang satu ruangan dengan Jungkook kenapa justru harus lelaki absurd berambut oranye itu yang duduk di depannya saat ujian begini? Sepertinya para guru belum cukup puas membuatnya kewalahan belajar dengan menambah penderitaannya seperti ini.

Taehyung berkedip polos kemudian memajukan tubuhnya lagi sambil tersenyum bocah. "Jungkookie kau bukan seongsaenim jadi jangan marah-marah, dan lagi sikap tsunderemu itu justru membuatku ingin me..."

"HOLY SHIT KIM TAEHYUNG DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE—" Jungkook spontan bangkit berdiri, menyebabkan kursinya menimbulkan suara bising yang bergema di ruang kelas itu ketika didorong begitu kerasnya.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Oh shit.

Jungkook menyadari seisi kelas menatapnya tanpa suara, baik teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri maupun para senior kelas tiga. Dan duduk di depannya, Taehyung memunggunginya dengan bahu bergetar. Sialan, Jungkook tahu betul lelaki itu menertawakannya.

"Maaf seongsaenim, tidak ada apa-apa." Jungkook berkata kikuk. Oh, sekarang dia rasanya ingin sekali memusuhi para guru, terutama guru jenius yang menyusun denah tempat duduk ruang ujian ini.

Sang guru mendecak sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Tolong tenang sedikit dan jaga suasana ujian."

Jungkook mengangguk dan kembali duduk di kursinya sambil melayangkan death glare sadis pada Kim Taehyung.

"Wow, aku salah apa? Memangnya kau pikir aku mau melakukan apa?" Taehyung nyengir sambil berbisik agar tidak mengundang perhatian.

Jungkook baru saja akan mengeluarkan rentetan umpatan yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya yang hampir meledak ketika sebuah gumaman ngenes menyelanya."Iya terus kalian begitu saja sampai kiamat, aku dan Namjoon-hyung hanya obat nyamuk."

Ah, Jungkook hampir lupa.

Duduk di sebelah Taehyung, tepatnya di samping jendela adalah Park Jimin. Sahabatnya itu menopang dagu dengan tampang tak bersemangat karena tidak berada satu kelas dengan kekasih galaknya. Dan di sebelah Jungkook sendiri ada Kim Namjoon, lelaki berambut perak yang pernah Jungkook temui sekali dalam kunjungan pertamanya di anime club dulu.

"Sepertinya kau kecewa kursiku ini tidak diisi oleh Taehyung." Namjoon tergelak.

"TIDAK!" Sambar Jungkook cepat. Dia malah tidak yakin akan masih dapat bernafas seperti sekarang jika yang duduk di sebelahnya sekarang Kim Taehyung.

"Huh, langsung bungkam kalau kepergok. Jangan sungkan, teruskan saja." Namjoon berkata menyindir ketika Taehyung berdeham dan membalikan tubuhnya ke depan lagi. Sepertinya Namjoon sama tidak senangnya seperti Jimin karena dia sendiri juga terpisah kelas dengan Seokjin.

Jungkook ikut berdeham salah tingkah ketika merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Maaf."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya bercanda." Senyuman Namjoon melebar ramah dan sejenak Jungkook merasa lega, tetapi wajahnya segera berubah panas lagi ketika lelaki berambut perak itu menyeringai evil pada punggung Taehyung dan menyerukan kalimat yang seketika ingin membuat Jungkook bunuh diri di tempat sekarang juga. "Hei Jungkook-ah, apa kau tak ingin menyemangati si bodoh itu agar dia bisa mengerjakan ujiannya dengan baik?"

Jungkook menggeram kesal dengan wajah merah padam saat Taehyung kembali melirik ke arahnya dengan tampang penasaran sekaligus memelas ketika kebetulan lelaki itu mengedarkan lembar jawaban padanya. Oke, jangan mulai aegyo lagi. Jimin yang galau maksimal mustahil untuk dimintai bantuan dan Namjoon sedang tertawa terhibur di sampingnya, jadi sepertinya Jungkook harus bertindak sendirian.

"Berjuanglah. Aku yakin kau tidak melupakan janji yang waktu itu." Jungkook bergumam pelan dan rasanya dia sekarang ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di bawah tanah bersama para cacing. Mungkin Taehyung memang benar mengatakan jika Jungkook sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya.

Tetapi apa yang dirasakan Jungkook lain pula dengan apa yang dilihat Kim Taehyung. Rona merah pekat yang tampak kontras di kedua pipi putih berisi itu, serta cara bagaimana Jungkook yang menundukan kepalanya malu-malu menghindari terjadinya kontak mata mereka sudah cukup membuat Taehyung merasa terbang sampai ke langit lapis ke tujuh.

"Terimakasih. Kau juga, selamat berjuang." Tangan Taehyung yang berjemari ramping mendarat sekilas pada rambut hitam adik kelasnya yang sehalus kapas itu sebelum akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan wajah girang.

Dan Jungkook membeku, dengan jejak jemari Taehyung meninggalkan rasa panas yang tidak wajar pada bagian rambutnya yang disentuh tadi.

Oh Tuhan.

Jungkook tidak yakin dia bisa mengerjakan ujian kali ini dengan baik. Terlebih saat ia membalik halaman pertama lembar soal ujian bahasa Inggris dan disambut oleh kumpulan paragraf berbahasa asing yang jelas-jelas tidak dipelajarinya semalam.

Jungkook mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan, tepatnya pada punggung tegap Taehyung yang dilapisi blazer abu-abu kusut. Mendadak punggung itu terlihat jauh lebih menarik dipandang daripada kumpulan soal bahasa Inggris di tangannya.

Meski punggungnya sempit, Taehyung mempunyai bahu yang lebar dan postur tubuh yang bagus karena sering bermain basket. Jungkook bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua tulang bahu yang menonjol berkat tubuh kurus Taehyung itu timbul tenggelam setiap kali lelaki itu melakukan pergerakan kecil atau mengubah posisi duduk. Juga bisep dan trisep yang terlihat mengencang dan menonjol dari lengan blazernya ketika Taehyung menulis atau meregangkan tubuhnya.

Itu semua terlalu indah, menggoda, dan sempurna untuk berada dalam sesosok makhluk absurd antah berantah yang masokis, pervert, dan sulit ditebak seperti Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook-ah, jawabannya tidak ada di punggung Taehyung loh." Samar-samar ia mendengar Namjoon yang berbisik sambil terkikik di sampingnya.

Dan sadar bahwa ia telah melamun selama beberapa menit hanya untuk meneliti punggung Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh pemujaan seperti maniak, Jungkook menjedotkan kepalanya pada meja dengan wajah merah padam bak kepiting rebus.

Tuhan, bunuh saja Jungkook sekarang.

...

Dua mata pelajaran yang diujikan pada hari pertama berakhir susah payah di siang hari yang terik. Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari ruang ujian masing-masing dengan tampang cemas dan lega, sementara Jungkook sendiri keluar dengan kepala berasap.

Tidak, bukan ujiannya yang susah, Jungkook anak pintar dan dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya—kecuali bahasa Inggris—dengan baik semalaman jadi tentunya soal ujian kacangan seperti tadi bukan apa-apa baginya.

Kecuali satu hal.

"Wow, kau tahu? Aku merasa punggungku berlubang selama mengerjakan ujian tadi. Kira-kira kenapa ya?" Kim Taehyung berkata dengan nada menyindir yang sedikit terlalu dikeras-keraskan ketika ia dan Namjoon keluar dari kelas bersama Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Mungkin mata memang bisa memancarkan laser ya." Namjoon menambahkan ngawur, ikut-ikutan menggoda. Terang-terangan melirik ke arah Jungkook sambil nyengir pula.

Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. Duo itu sama saja menyebalkannya.

Jungkook hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memanas untuk menahan agar sumpah serapahnya tak pecah di publik.

Tentu saja Jungkook malu. Dia benar-benar kepergok saat terus-terusan memandangi punggung Taehyung yang sudah jelas tidak ada contekannya di sana. Apalagi saat ujian bahasa Inggris yang sama sekali tak dimengertinya tadi, Jungkook berulang kali memandang punggung Taehyung sambil melamun seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang berharap di notis oleh sang senpai pujaan hati di manga-manga shojo. Ewh.

Derita ini harus dialaminya selama enam hari ke depan, dan Jungkook tidak yakin otaknya masih waras sampai hari terakhir ujian.

Yah, setidaknya lebih baik daripada Jungkook benar-benar duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Oh ya?" Jimin tiba-tiba menyela di saat yang tak terduga, entah kenapa dengan nada yang sama menyindirnya. "Kalau begitu siapa yang terus melirik pada kaca jendela sambil nyengir-nyengir hanya untuk melihat pantulan kelinci kesayangannya di sana? Jangan bilang ada alien yang bisa nyengir dan punya rambut berwarna oranye."

 _Bagus, impas_ pikir Jungkook ketika Namjoon meledak tertawa. Jungkook senang sahabat yang selalu dinistainya ini tiba-tiba mau membelanya. Entah ada angin apa.

Namun bagaimana juga, kenyataan bahwa Jungkook dan Taehyung ternyata sama-sama saling memperhatikan membuat keduanya merasa salah tingkah dan langsung menghindari kontak mata satu sama lain dengan canggung. Dasar pasangan absurd sama saja gengsinya.

Mendadak Jungkook merasa tubuhnya ditarik seseorang dengan cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah dipojokkan di koridor yang sepi oleh lelaki pendek berambut merah marun. Ya, itu Park Jimin sahabatnya sendiri yang sekarang sedang menatapnya obsesif dengan mata berbinar sambil bernafas berat bagaikan seorang bapak-bapak hidung belang yang hendak berbuat mesum pada gadis sekolahan. Mode haus gosip, Jungkook sudah tahu itu.

"Jadi hubungan kalian sudah resmi sekarang?" Sambar Jimin tanpa basa-basi seperti yang Jungkook duga.

"Ah, kurasa tadi aku melihat Yoongi-hyung keluar dari kelas 1-3." Jungkook ngeles, berharap bisa kabur dan mengalihkan perhatian Jimin dengan itu.

"Jangan coba-coba, kita bicara tentang hubunganmu dan Taehyung-sunbae." Ajaibnya Jimin sama sekali tak tergoda untuk meninggalkan Jungkook dan pergi mencari kekasih galaknya—berlawanan dengan tubuhnya yang sudah gemetar mati-matian bertahan untuk tidak berlari menghampiri Yoongi sekarang juga. "Melihat interaksi kalian hari ini, sepertinya ada kemajuan huh?"

Jungkook mengerang sebal dengan wajah merona. Tak mau diinterogasi lebih lama lagi, akhirnya dia menyerah melarikan diri lalu mulai menceritakan semua kejadian sejak dia tiba di kamar Taehyung kemarin sampai pagi ini saat dia terbangun di bahu Taehyung dan menodai kausnya dengan air liur.

"Kesadisanmu menggantungkan perasaan Taehyung bahkan lebih kejam daripada waktu Yoongi-hyung melakukan KDRT padaku." Ucap Jimin datar begitu Jungkook selesai bercerita, tampak kecewa. "Sia-sia saja dong aktingku dan Yoongi-hyung kemarin."

"Oh, terimakasih banyak sandiwara murahannya. Mungkin kalian bisa mendapatkan piala Oscar berkat akting sialan itu." Jungkook berkata menyindir dan melepaskan diri, membuat Jimin menekuk lesu bibirnya sok imut.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, Kook. Daya tarik Taehyung itu sekuat magnet. Kalau kau yang laki-laki saja tertarik padanya bagaimana dengan para perempuan di luar sana juga fangirl yang setiap hari datang ke anime club? Kau mau senpaimu direbut orang lain sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu sendiri?" Jimin melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dengan gaya sok bijak, tetapi Jungkook sudah berpura-pura tuli dan berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

Jimin masih saja terus bicara membabi buta ketika keduanya keluar dari gedung sekolah dan tiba di halaman. Jungkook mulai lelah berpura-pura tuli dan hampir saja ia kabur melarikan diri tepat ketika kedua mata gelapnya menangkap figur kurus tengah mendribble bola di lapangan basket.

Kim Taehyung.

Dengan senyum bocahnya yang cerah seperti biasa setiap kali ia bercengkerama dengan bola yang berwarna semencolok rambutnya itu. Memang kelihatan sangat bodoh ketika lelaki itu bermain seorang diri di lapangan yang lenggang sambil cengar-cengir seperti orang idiot sementara siswa yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah mempertanyakan apakah dia sudah sinting.

Ketahuilah, itu sangat awkward.

Namun meskipun orang-orang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh begitu, tak satu pun dari mereka yang menegur tindakan Taehyung dan menyuruhnya berhenti bermain. Beberapa murid kelas satu dan tiga bahkan sengaja berhenti hanya untuk menonton permainnya dengan terkagum-kagum.

Karena Jungkook tahu. Senyum cerah dan tawa kekanakan itu, serta bagaimana antusiasnya Taehyung ketika bermain basket dapat menebarkan semangat secara magis pada orang-orang yang bahkan hanya melihatnya bermain. Semangat yang terpancar amat tulus, menarik siapa saja merasa ingin bergabung ke lapangan dan bermain basket bersamanya bagaikan magnet.

"Jimin." Panggil Jungkook otomatis.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak bisa main basket tapi kau mengerti teorinya karena pernah bergabung di klub kan?"

Jimin tampak tersinggung."Hei bung, jangan menghina. Tentu saja aku bisa main basket dan orang normal manapun pasti tahu teori cara bermainnya." Jungkook hanya memutar bola matanya bosan saat sahabatnya itu menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Baiklah maaf. Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Jungkook membuat gestur agar sahabatnya merapat kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga lelaki bertubuh pendek itu.

Dan Jimin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan dahi mengerut dalam ketika Jungkook menjauhkan diri dan menghampiri Taehyung di lapangan.

"Pulang sekarang." Tanpa belas kasihan jari-jari ramping itu menjewer telinga Kim Taehyung dan menyeretnya paksa hingga keluar gerbang.

"BASKET!" Erang Taehyung kesal dengan kekanakan, membuat Jungkook hampir diabetes. Oh ketahuilah, senpai brengsek itu sedang melakukan aegyo lagi dengan mengeluarkan nada-nada manja.

Tetapi serangan ampuh itu tidak mempan bagi Jungkook kali ini.

"Tidak ada eskul selagi segunung materi menunggu di meja belajarmu." Jungkook tersenyum evil ala-ala guru killer, dan erangan Kim Taehyung pun semakin menjadi sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka ke apartement.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau pulang lebih terlambat dari biasanya, enak huh jadi siswa teladan bisa melakukan apa saja?" Taehyung berkata iri di salah satu sesi belajar malam itu di kamarnya.

Jungkook melirik sekilas Taehyung yang babak belur di sampingnya lalu kembali fokus pada soal-soal di hadapannya."Ada sedikit urusan."

"Aaah akhirnya besok semua ujian sialan ini berakhir juga. SEMANGAT SEMANGAT!" Taehyung berteriak absurd, menampari wajahnya untuk menyemangati diri agar tidak mengantuk.

Kali ini Jungkook tidak bisa protes atau meledak.

Tentu saja, mereka sudah belajar sampai hampir tengah malam karena ujian di hari terakhir besok adalah pelajaran matematika dan fisika yang dijamin dapat membuat kepalamu meledak kelebihan muatan namun jika tidak dipelajari berarti sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Belum lagi pelajaran tingkat tiga yang pastinya sudah memiliki segunung materi serta sekumpulan rumus rumit.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, membiarkan suara guratan pena yang mendominasi sesi belajar bersama mereka malam ini.

Satu minggu terasa berlalu terlalu cepat sejak hari dimana Jungkook menemukan Taehyung menggelepar di lantai karena tidak sanggup belajar meski ada sangat banyak rintangan serta siksaan yang harus dilaluinya selama mengajari dan duduk di belakang lelaki itu selama ujian. Tapi tahu-tahu besok sudah hari terakhir.

Dan itu berarti Jungkook harus menepati janjinya juga. Jungkook harus _segera_ menjawab perasaan Taehyung.

"Ck, sial." Jungkook berhenti mengguratkan pensilnya dan menggaruk rambutnya kesal ketika otaknya buntu di butir soal terakhir.

"Hah? Soal begini sih gampang saja!"

Jungkook memundurkan kursinya dengan jantung yang hampir copot saat merasakan surai oranye Taehyung menggores rahangnya ketika lelaki itu menunduk mencoba membaca soal di bukunya. Sungguh, akhir-akhir ini Jungkook benar-benar menjadi dua kali lipat lebih sensitif dari biasanya.

"Kau menyulitkan dirimu sendiri dengan membuat rumus panjang yang seperti bahasa alien begini." Taehyung tak memperdulikan reaksi Jungkook dan mulai menuliskan rumus yang lebih simpel. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit saja soal yang membuat Jungkook stress setengah mati itu terselesaikan dengan cepat dan rapi.

Wow. Jungkook hanya bisa menontonnya dengan mata membola.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara mengerjakannya?" Todong Jungkook hampir tak percaya dengan jawaban yang terisi di sana.

"Entahlah? Mungkin karena aku senpaimu!" Taehyung nyengir lebar, membuat kekaguman Jungkook barusan luntur seketika.

Yah, mungkin pada dasarnya Taehyung memang pintar karena Jungkook juga sama sekali tak menemukan kesulitan dalam mengajarinya. Taehyung hanya tidak tahu bagaimana trik belajar dengan efektif dan Jungkook telah banyak membantunya dalam hal itu.

"Astaga rasanya lelah sekali.. aku butuh.. asupan..." Taehyung menguap, kepalanya roboh begitu saja di atas meja berbantalkan lengannya sendiri. Dan dua detik kemudian suara dengkur halus sudah terdengar.

Jungkook hanya memperhatikan iba tanpa berniat membangunkannya, tak tega menertawakan tampang kusut Taehyung yang selemas tumbuhan layu saat ini. Wajar saja, seminggu ini Jungkook menekankan agar Taehyung benar-benar fokus belajar dan menyegel semua rak manga serta perangkat komputer milik kakak kelasnya itu. Seorang otaku akut sepertinya hidup tanpa asupan karakter-karakter manis dua dimensi kesayangannya pasti merasa seperti hidup di neraka.

Jungkook perlahan menutup buku catatannya dan setelah memastikan Taehyung benar-benar telah tertidur lelaki berambut gelap itu merendahkan tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan kepala Taehyung yang terkulai menyamping menghadapnya.

Jemari ramping terangkat untuk menyibak poni oranye yang berjatuhan di dahinya. Namun sadar akan apa yang tengah dilakukannya, Jungkook cepat-cepat menarik tangannya lagi sambil mengumpat. Oke, sebut saja Jungkook pengecut karena dia hanya berani menyentuh Taehyung saat tertidur.

Jungkook terdiam, memilih untuk menikmati kesempurnaan Kim Taehyung tanpa menyentuh. Beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya sudah terasa terbakar hanya dengan memperhatikan wajah tirus itu. Taehyung bahkan sama sekali tak membuka matanya atau menyadari Jungkook berada sedekat ini dengannya, tetapi jantung Jungkook berdebar sangat kencang di rongganya, sampai dia sendiri bisa mendengarnya bergema di telinganya.

Benarkah Jungkook menyukai Taehyung?

Selama seminggu ini Jungkook sudah berusaha mengamati setiap gerak gerik tubuhnya ketika berada di samping Taehyung, dan ya Jungkook memang menyadari bahwa jantungnya hanya berdebar keras hanya saat ia bersama Taehyung namun hasilnya nol. Karena Jungkook masih tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Tidak bagus. Jungkook tahu ia tak boleh mengingkari janjinya dan menyiksa Taehyung lebih lama lagi, terlebih Taehyung juga sudah menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah percintaan mereka selama masa ujian.

 _Daya tarik Taehyung itu sekuat magnet. Kalau kau yang laki-laki saja tertarik padanya bagaimana dengan para perempuan di luar sana juga fangirl yang setiap hari datang ke anime club? Kau mau senpaimu direbut orang lain sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu sendiri?_

Dahi Jungkook tanpa sadar mengerinyit sebal teringat akan suara berapi-api Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi memang benar bukan? Jumlah orang-orang yang amat mengagumi Taehyung mungkin tak akan pernah bisa Jungkook hitung. Dan mungkin saja salah satu dari mereka benar-benar bisa menggantikan posisi Jungkook jika Taehyung sudah lelah menunggu.

Sementara Taehyung sendiri selalu terang-terangan mengungkapkan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Jungkook sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tetapi bahkan meski ia sangat ramah dan loyal dalam memberikan fanservice di klub, Jungkook tahu Taehyung tak pernah memperlakukan orang lain sama seperti ia memperlakukan Jungkook. Perasaan yang tulus, dan walaupun ujung-ujungnya hanya selalu membuat Jungkook kesal dan melakukan pertumpahan darah, Taehyung selalu mencoba menghiburnya.

Jadi inti dari perkataan Jimin waktu itu adalah Jungkook sebenarnya beruntung dan ia seharusnya tak boleh menyia-nyiakan perasaan yang diberikan tulus oleh pangeran anime yang digilai seantero Bighit Highschool ini kan?

TING TONG

TING TONG

Suara bel yang dibunyikan membuat Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah berada sangat dekat dengan Taehyung tersentak.

Dengan tergopoh, Jungkook berlari cepat-cepat ke pintu depan dan membuka pintunya tanpa suara agar Taehyung tak terbangun.

"Oh, selamat malam adik ipar." Lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu berdiri di ambang pintu menenteng bungkusan besar dengan senyum kotaknya yang ceria.

...

"Ini ada suplai kopi dan tteoboki untuk makan malam." Jungkook menerima bungkusan plastik besar yang disorongkan Baekhyun dengan kewalahan. "Bagaimana belajarnya? Kudengar kau mengajari si idiot ini belajar untuk ujian."

"Tidak ada masalah sama sekali, Taehyung _senp_ —sunbae melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Jungkook mendudukan diri kaku di sofa di samping Baekhyun setelah meletakkan bungkusan di meja dapur. Lidahnya gatal sendiri karena menggunakan embel-embel itu lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Astaga kau bicara formal lagi. Masih canggung denganku, eoh?" Baekhyun tertawa cerah, merangkul akrab dan menepuk sayang kepala Jungkook seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jungkook tidak tahu apakah seharusnya dia menyukai atau membenci Baekhyun.

Terkadang guru konselingnya yang terkenal super galak itu dapat bersikap sangat hangat ketika di luar sekolah dan membuatnya nyaman seperti seorang kakak, sementara di sisi lain Baekhyun juga telah dua kali menggagalkan kesempatan Taehyung untuk mencium Jungkook— _hal itu berhasil membuat Taehyung kesal setengah mati dan terus menghindari Baekhyun belakangan ini_ —dan Jungkook sendiri bingung apa dia harus berterimakasih atau malah merasa kesal juga seperti Taehyung.

"Terimakasih ya sudah mengurus Taehyung sampai sejauh ini dan membuatnya ceria lagi."

"Eh?" Jungkook yang larut dalam pikirannya tersentak ketika Baekhyun kembali bicara. "Bukankah Taehyung memang selalu ceria?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya."Woah, melihat si bodoh itu bisa sangat ceria dan dekat dengan seseorang itu bagaikan mimpi dan benar-benar membuatku lega. Waktu kelas satu dulu dia hampir tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dia benar-benar menghindari keberadaan manusia seperti orang gila."

"Tunggu.. Taehyung sen—sunbae dulunya antisosial?" Jungkook tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyela. Rasanya dia baru saja mendengar hal yang sangat ajaib.

Baekhyun menurunkan cangkir teh yang disesapnya, dan Jungkook bisa melihat bibir tipis itu kini tertarik membentuk seringaian menakutkan. "Mau dengar aib senpai kesayanganmu?" lelaki berambut kecokelatan itu menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda, membuat Jungkook merinding sendiri.

Dan meski Jungkook sudah berkali-kali menolaknya sepenuh hati, Baekhyun memaksanya untuk tetap mendengarkan dengan terus berbicara panjang lebar. Jungkook tak bisa menghindar.

Baekhyun yang rupanya memiliki mulut tanpa saringan seperti Park Jimin pun tak segan-segan menceritakan semua detailnya begitu mengetahui tak ada perlawanan, membuat Jungkook akhirnya mengetahui fakta ajaib bahwa sewaktu kelas satu dulu Kim Taehyung ternyata adalah seorang murid teladan yang prestasinya tak pernah lengser dari peringkat satu.

"Dia benar-benar _otaku_ yang jenius dan rapi, rambutnya masih hitam dan dia selalu berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi buta dengan seragam lengkap juga ransel yang menggembung. Tetapi dia seperti orang gila, di luar hari sekolah kerjaannya hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya seperti _hikkikomori_. Lalu entah kenapa di kelas dua tiba-tiba dia berubah menggila menjadi berandalan dan langganan bolak-balik ke ruang konseling. Saat itu adalah awal-awal aku menjadi guru konseling di Bighit dan aku tidak pernah setuju dengan caranya menyemir rambutnya menjadi berwarna norak begitu dan memakai piercing seperti preman murahan—" Baekhyun mendecak-decak dengan emosi menggebu ketika bicara sampai Jungkook bisa melihat hujan saliva menyembur dari mulutnya.

Jadi intinya dulu Taehyung pernah menjadi seorang _geek_ , otaku yang benar-benar otaku dan membenci dunia nyata. Jungkook hampir tak bisa membayangkan seorang Kim Taehyung yang brengsek dan sempurna dengan penampilan badboy-nya itu pernah berambut hitam, memakai dasi setiap hari dengan kemeja yang dimasukkan sampai ke dalam celana, dan menjadi serigala pengelana di sekolah.

"—antisosialnya benar-benar parah, dia seperti orang bisu dan di lingkungan sekolah dia selalu memakai hoodie hitam untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba beberapa bulan yang lalu dia akhirnya berhenti memakainya dan mulai percaya diri dengan penampilannya—" Baekhyun masih asyik mengumbar aib adik tirinya itu dengan penuh kepuasan sehingga dia tak menyadari Jungkook yang tiba-tiba tersedak di sampingnya.

Samar-samar kepala Jungkook memutar ulang kejadian dimana dia dan Jimin disetrap mengepel koridor, dan ember melayang yang membuatnya mendapat kesempatan berharga untuk menyaksikan betapa sempurnanya sosok seorang Kim Taehyung dibalik hoodie hitamnya. Dipikir-pikir lama setelah kejadian itu Jungkook sangat jarang melihat Taehyung berkeliaran dengan memakai hoodienya lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara dengan tempo normal setelah kelihatannya kehabisan nafas."Kelas tiga kupikir adalah saat-saat puncak dimana Taehyung merasa bahagia. Di akhir kelas dua dia berhasil mendapatkan beberapa teman dekat dan membentuk klub tidak jelas bersama mereka. Kemudian dia bertemu dengan seorang bocah kelas satu..." Baekhyun berhenti bicara untuk tersenyum singkat, lalu melanjutkan lagi. "..yang telah mengubah hidupnya." Jungkook merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Baekhyun mengusap sayang kepalanya lagi.

"Jujur saja, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak aku melihatnya sangat tertarik dengan seseorang. Dia kelihatan ingin memperjuangkanmu, padahal aku tahu benar keparat kecil itu biasanya malas meladeni orang lain." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ketika Jungkook terdiam seperti orang ling-lung. "Jadi bagaimana perkembangan hubunganmu dengannya?"

Jungkook hampir terjatuh dari sofa mendengar pertanyaan mendadak yang diajukan Baekhyun. "Be-Belum ada..." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, takut membangunkan Taehyung di kamar sebelah jika berteriak. Mana sudi dia memberitahu tentang perjanjian mereka pada Baekhyun. Kalau Baekhyun tahu mungkin berita itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah dan para guru besok.

Baekhyun tertawa lepas dengan suara merdunya. "Aigoo sayang sekali, padahal aku mengharapkan memiliki adik ipar yang manis sepertimu. Aku yakin anak kalian juga pasti manis sekali nantinya~"

BLUSH

WHAT THE FUCK

"H-HYUNG SIAPA YANG MAU MENIKAH?!" Meledak sudah teriakan yang berusaha ditahan Jungkook sedari tadi bersamaan dengan rona pekat kemerahan yang menyebar di pipinya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ambigu guru konselingnya ini. Hell yeah, mereka jadian saja belum!

"Siapa yang tahu? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung melamarmu setelah dia lulus nanti?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya ambigu.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA SAAT ITU JUGA!"

Jungkook merasakan seluruh wajahnya terbakar menyaksikan Baekhyun terbahak dan berguling kesenangan di sofa. Sial, sifat alami tsunderenya keluar lagi.

"Astaga menyenangkan sekali mempunyai seorang uke tsundere! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Taehyung tergila-gila padamu!"

"HYUNG!" Jungkook kewalahan menghindari Baekhyun yang ingin memeluknya gemas, namun auman singa dari kamar tidur berhasil menyelamatkannya dengan membuat keduanya jatuh terjungkal kaget dari sofa.

"BERISIK BRENGSEK KAU PIKIR INI JAM BERAPA HAH?!"

Ah, tak diragukan lagi suara serak itu milik Kim Taehyung. Tentu saja, hanya orang sinting yang tak terbangun mendengar Jungkook dan Baekhyun menjerit-jerit heboh seperti paus beranak sejak tadi.

"Ups. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Jungkookie, semoga sukses dengan ujian.. dan juga percintaannya." Baekhyun mengedip nakal lalu menghilang cekatan di balik pintu setelah menyambar jaketnya sehingga bantal sofa yang dilemparkan Jungkook penuh emosi hanya memantul di daun pintu dan jatuh secara menyedihkan di lantai.

Jungkook kembali ke kamar sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sejenak ia sempat was-was akan disambut oleh death glare Taehyung yang bad mood karena terbangun, tetapi betapa leganya ia melihat kini lelaki berambut oranye itu sudah di habitat asalnya, berguling serampangan di bawah selimut hijau tosca bermotif Miku di ranjangnya yang berantakan.

"Apa kau begitu idiotnya sampai tak bisa memakai selimut dengan benar hah? Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tidur seperti ini." Dahi Jungkook berkerut dalam saat ia merapikan selimut dan menghamparkannya di atas tubuh Taehyung. "Baiklah, selamat tid—HOLY SHIT TIDAK LAGI!" Jungkook meronta sekuat tenaga ketika tangan kurus Taehyung tiba-tiba menariknya hingga membawa tubuhnya terjatuh di tempat tidur.

Tetapi sia-sia saja, tenaga Jungkook tak pernah menang dari Taehyung.

"Tenang sedikit, sudah malam." Taehyung mendesis, merapatkan kepalanya pada bahu Jungkook dan kembali mendengkur.

Brengsek.

Dekat. Terlalu dekat. Dari posisinya ini Jungkook dapat melihat kesempurnaan wajah bak karakter anime seorang Kim Taehyung secara menyeluruh, bahkan sampai ke helai bulu-bulu matanya yang panjang dan indah di bawah polesan eyelinernya karena lelaki berambut oranye itu benar-benar menempelkan setengah bagian wajahnya di bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook memalingkan wajah, mendadak sesak nafas berada di jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Taehyung. Sial, dia tidak akan bisa tidur kalau begini.

Selembar foto polaroid yang tergeletak tepat di atas nakas yang berada di sampingnya menarik perhatiannya ketika lelaki berambut gelap itu memiringkan tubuhnya. Jungkook menyambar polaroid itu dan barulah ia teringat akan kencan absurd super brengsek beberapa waktu yang lalu di maid cafe. Adegan di dalam foto itu menampilkan gambar dimana Taehyung dengan gakurannya tengah nyengir idiot dan melakukan pose V sign sambil merangkul Jungkook yang tampak sangat kikuk dalam balutan seifuku hitam, wig panjang, serta wajah merah padam.

Oh Tuhan, Jungkook rasanya ingin membakar foto memalukan ini. Atau paling tidak memotong bagian yang menampilkan dirinya. Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung masih menyimpannya sampai sekarang.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menggenggam erat lembaran foto di antara jemarinya, kembali menoleh pada Taehyung yang tampak nyaman tertidur di sampingnya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Malas meladeni orang lain ya. Nah, kalau begitu aku ini apa bagimu, Tae?" Tawanya mereda, berubah menjadi gumaman sembari matanya mulai meredup pusing.

Tak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanyalah detak lamban jarum jam di atas meja belajar dan suara nafas Taehyung yang teratur di sampingnya. Jungkook membiarkan rasa kantuk menyergapnya ketika ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung untuk menghirup aroma lemon yang sangat disukainya itu. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah tak sadarkan diri, hanyut ke dalam mimpi yang mengisahkan dimana seorang pangeran berambut oranye datang menjemputnya dengan menunggangi kuda putih bersama cengiran bodohnya.

...

...

Keesokan harinya sisa ujian berjalan dengan lancar. Jungkook berhasil menyelesaikan butir terakhir soal matematika tersulit di detik-detik terakhir dengan mulus dan sempurna meski sejak pagi tadi perutnya bergejolak mulas.

Ya, inilah harinya. Hari dimana akhirnya Jungkook harus menjawab perasaan yang diungkapkan Kim Taehyung pada malam yang dingin di lapangan basket sekolah dulu itu setelah sekian lama menggantungkannya.

Sejak tadi Jimin sama sekali tidak merecokinya seperti biasa, tetapi Jungkook merasakan benar lelaki berambut merah itu terus-terusan melayangkan death glarenya yang seolah mengatakan "Lakukan hari ini atau kau mati."

Sialan. Jungkook tidak bisa lari lagi.

Tetapi lebih dari itu, sekarang Jungkook kehilangan jejak Kim Taehyung yang sedang pergi entah kemana karena Jungkook terlalu sibuk merenung dan berlama-lama membereskan alat tulisnya.

FUCK

Jungkook merasa dia hampir gila ketika dia menyambar ranselnya kemudian melesat setengah berlari keluar dari kelas. Tempat tujuannya satu, menurut dugaannya Taehyung sekarang sedang bermain basket. Lelaki itu pasti sudah gatal ingin bermain setelah seminggu lamanya otaknya hanya dicekoki oleh materi pelajaran. Entah di lapangan basket halaman atau gedung olahraga, tetapi Jungkook memilih pergi ke gedung olahraga terlebih dahulu karena tempat itu lebih dekat dengan kelasnya.

Bagaimana nanti ia harus bicara dengan Taehyung? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ada anggota klub lain yang sedang berlatih juga? Apakah Jungkook harus menjawabnya saat itu juga di lapangan, di depan orang banyak? Ataukah Jungkook seharusnya mengajak Taehyung pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi dulu baru mengungkapkan semua perasaannya?

Bertanya-tanya seperti itu malah membuat Jungkook merasa mual. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba muntah di depan Taehyung? Jungkook bukan pengecut, dan dia tidak pernah lagi merasa secemas ini sejak orangtuanya dipanggil sewaktu SD karena ketahuan menuangkan lem di atas kursi wali kelasnya bersama Jimin.

Rasa mulas di perut Jungkook rasanya makin menjadi saat ia menggenggam kenop pintu gedung olahraga dengan tangannya yang gemetar parah dan jantungnya yang berdebar keras. Saking gugupnya, tanpa sadar Jungkook menyerbu masuk serampangan dengan mendobrak pintu keras-keras hingga dia yakin sanggup menghancurkan pintunya.

Kosong. Bola-bola basket menggelinding bebas dan berserakan di seluruh penjuru lantai gedung olahraga yang berpelitur mengkilat seolah ada orang yang belum lama memainkannya di sini tadi.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook yang kehabisan nafas merasakan jantungnya hampir copot mendengar suara lembut yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

...

"Maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa, aku akan bantu sebisaku, sunbae." Jungkook tersenyum, memasukkan bola basket yang memenuhi pelukannya ke dalam keranjang penyimpanan bola.

"Terimakasih banyak, kau memang cekatan!" Minatozaki Sana tersenyum cerah, membuat kecantikannya tampak semakin bersinar dan segar dengan rambut magentanya yang digulung rapi ke atas membentuk sanggul. "Ngomong-ngomong Taehyung barusan pergi kalau kau mencarinya."

Jungkook tersedak mendengar nama itu disebut, mendadak tangannya terpeleset sehingga bola-bola berwarna oranye jatuh menghujani kakinya. Teriakan memilukan menggema di gedung olahraga yang luas.

"Maaf." Jungkook meringis sementara Sana membantunya mengumpulkan bola lagi dengan senyum maklum.

"Terimakasih, sudah semuanya. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu." Sana berkata ketika semua bola akhirnya telah masuk ke dalam keranjang penyimpanan, dan Jungkook mendudukan dirinya terengah di bawah ring. Oh ayolah, mengumpulkan bola basket yang terpencar begitu banyak di gedung olahraga luas bukan pekerjaan yang mudah dilakukan.

"Ah, kencannya sukses? Waktu aku melihatmu di cafe kau kelihatan manis sekali. Apakah Taehyung menyukainya?" Sana bertanya antusias ketika ia ikut duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Ya, dia kelihatan sangat menyukainya..terimakasih pinjaman seifukunya." Jungkook menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, merasa sangat malu.

"Oh ya?"Wajah Sana kelihatan berbinar."Kalau kau mau mencobanya kau bisa meminjam kostum lain! bayangkan betapa manisnya kalau kau memakai kostum maid dengan wig ikal atau kostum kucing dengan ekor dan nekomimi! Ah, kalau kau suka seragam seifuku aku juga punya yang potongan roknya lebih mini jadi kakimu yang bagus itu bisa lebih..."

"STOP STOP! Maaf, aku rasa aku tidak perlu mencoba yang lain." Jungkook merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Astaga, kenapa Sana juga sama saja gila dan pervertnya seperti Kim Taehyung.

Sana tertawa."Aigoo maaf, kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung?"

"T-Tidak!"

"Kalau kau disakiti atau dibuat menangis olehnya bilang saja, aku pasti akan menghajarnya!" Sana mendengus, mengacungkan tinjunya dengan gagah sambil tersenyum mantap, seketika membuat Jungkook merasa payah sekali.

Sejenak Jungkook merasa canggung, Sana sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada clipboard di pangkuannya. Tetapi ia mendadak teringat pada tujuannya.

"Sana-sunbae, menurutmu Kim Taehyung itu bagaimana?"

"Oh, dia sangat brengsek, sialan, idiot dan menyebalkan tetapi juga sangat cerdas dan berbakat." Sana menjawab lancar tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari _clipboard_. Well, jawaban yang sama juga dipikirkan Jungkook.

"Maksudku.." Jungkook berkata hati-hati. "Apakah Sana-sunbae _tertarik_ padanya?"

"WHAT THE—" Sana menjatuhkan pena dan clip boardnya, kelihatan shock. Well, Jungkook tidak tahu reaksi itu berarti apa. Rasanya dia sedikit menyesal menanyakannya, tetapi kali ini Jungkook benar-benar ingin mengungkap segalanya. Dia tidak boleh mundur.

"Maksudmu tertarik secara cinta?" Sana terkekeh ketika Jungkook mengangguk malu-malu. "Yeah, kuakui si bodoh itu memang sangat menarik dan sempurna luar dalam tapi demi Tuhan aku sama sekali tidak sudi tertarik padanya melibatkan cinta. Kami sudah merasa amat cukup dengan hanya bersahabat." Jungkook sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sana yang terlampau santai.

"Jangan bilang kau salah paham?" Sana menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda, membuat Jungkook terpaksa menyembunyikan wajah meronanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tidak apa. Kau bukan satu-satunya yang salah paham. Banyak orang mengira kami berpacaran dan menyebut-nyebut kami pasangan serasi hanya karena kadang-kadang dia bertindak terlalu absurd dan kekanakan, padahal hubungan persahabatan kami sebenarnya sangat merepotkan seperti tom and jerry." Sana menggeleng jengkel.

"Apakah Sana-sunbae telah berteman lama dengan Tae-hyung?" Jungkook mulai bisa merasa santai. Seperti dugaaannya Minatozaki Sana memang orang yang sangat ramah dan mudah diajak bicara. Dan kelihatannya perempuan itu tak keberatan meski membicarakan tentang topik seperti ini.

"Aku mengenalnya sejak jaman JHS. Waktu itu aku baru saja pindah dari Jepang dan aku bisu tuli, benar-benar buta bahasa Korea. Tetapi kemudian Taehyung menemukanku saat aku berkeliaran di sekitar Bighit HS untuk mencari sekolah lanjutan. Dia lumayan banyak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang, dan menyuruhku melamar sebagai manajer di klub basket ketika akhirnya aku masuk ke Bighit. Sambil perlahan mengajariku bahasa Korea lama kelamaan kami mulai akrab karena rupanya Taehyung sangat tertarik dengan kebudayaan negaraku. Terkadang dia juga sering meminta bantuanku untuk mengorder barang-barang anime stuff langsung dari Jepang." Sana tersenyum kecil mengenangnya, membuat Jungkook ikut merasakan juga ketulusan dan kebaikan hati Taehyung saat itu.

"Tetapi berkat itu aku juga mulai dibuat kesal oleh sikapnya yang sulit ditebak." Jungkook menelan ludah ketika suara Sana tiba-tiba meninggi. "Kau tahu kan, kadang dia suka bertingkah random dan seenaknya seperti makhluk dari spesies lain. Kekanakan, konyol, dan baru-baru ini aku tahu dia memiliki hobi absurd merekam diam-diam orang-orang yang melakukan hubungan sesama jenis dengan _handycam_ yang selalu siap di kantong celananya seperti seorang maniak. Dia itu _fudanshi_ tingkat dewa." Wajah Sana berkerut jijik di akhir kalimatnya.

Oh, mendadak Jungkook teringat kejadian dimana saat Taehyung merekam Byun Baekhyun serta Park Chanyeol yang bertengkar dan berciuman di ruang guru. Rupanya itulah alasan dibalik tingkah aneh Taehyung. Jungkook jadi merinding sendiri. Segila-gilanya Taehyung, dia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa lelaki itu ternyata seorang fudanshi.

"Tapi percayalah, meskipun tingkahnya absurd dan penampilannya seperti preman begitu dia tak pernah menyakiti orang lain."

Jungkook setuju. Taehyung memang selalu bersikap mengesalkan, tetapi sekalipun dia sedang marah lelaki itu sama sekali tak pernah menyakitinya terang-terangan, bahkan selalu tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah ada gadis yang disukai Kim Taehyung? Atau setidaknya.. gadis yang membuatnya tertarik.." Suara Jungkook semakin menghilang di akhir kalimat. Rasanya dia jadi pesimis.

Meskipun Kim Taehyung seorang fudanshi, Jungkook masih ingin mengungkap alasan Kim Taehyung yang mengatakan kalau dia masih menyukai perempuan. Hal ini selalu membuatnya penasaran setiap saat. Menanyakan hal ini pada Sana mungkin bukan hal yang tepat, tetapi Sana tentunya sudah mengenal Taehyung cukup baik.

"Oh, ada banyak sekali. Bahkan dia selalu berganti-ganti dan mengklaim setiap gadis yang dia temui sebagai istrinya." Sana berkata serius, namun sedetik kemudian terbahak. "Sayangnya tak satu pun dari mereka yang tiga dimensi!"

Krik krik

"Um, Jungkook?" Sana mengibaskan tangannya bingung di depan wajah Jungkook.

"Tunggu.. maksudnya, apakah mereka semua karakter perempuan dari manga, anime, dan game?" Jungkook menemukan kembali suaranya dan merasakan kepalanya berputar ketika berusaha duduk dengan tegak. Rohnya masih belum sepenuhnya kembali ke dalam tubuhnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Sana yang membuatnya shock tadi.

"Tentu saja! Percayalah, kau adalah sosok tiga dimensi pertama yang berhasil membuat otaku akut sepertinya jatuh cinta."Jungkook merasakan wajahnya memanas ketika Sana mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil merangkulnya akrab. "Pernah suatu hari, sore itu hujan sangat lebat dan kami sedang berlatih di gedung ini. Tetapi tiba-tiba Taehyung panik dan mengatakan kalau kau meneleponnya. Si bodoh itu langsung saja berlari keluar menerobos hujan seperti orang gila, bahkan mengabaikan payung yang ditawarkan oleh Yoongi. Waktu itu pasti dia sangat mencemaskanmu."

Tentu saja, Jungkook ingat dengan sangat jelas tampang Taehyung saat ia rela menerobos hujan hanya untuk datang dan melihat keadaan Jungkook sewaktu phobianya kambuh walaupun ujung-ujungnya dia harus kena demam tinggi. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sewaktu Taehyung meminjamkan payungnya pada Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang bersama Yoongi adalah bohong juga membuat Jungkook merasa bersalah. Kebaikan Kim Taehyung sungguh tulus, dan ia selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik pada Jungkook.

Dan ternyata masalahnya lebih simpel dari yang diduga. Taehyung mengatakan kalau dia masih menyukai perempuan karena dia menyukai karakter karakter perempuan imut dua dimensi dari anime, game, dan manga yang menggunung di gudang penyimpanan _anime stuff_ miliknya.

Kedekatan Sana dengan Taehyung juga, sekarang Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah pada Sana setelah mengetahui kebenarannya. Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Andaikan Jungkook tahu semuanya lebih cepat, pasti masalah nya dengan Taehyung tak akan berpanjang-panjang seperti ini. Jungkook jadi mulas sendiri menyadari betapa mudahnya dia baper selama ini.

"Terimakasih sudah mendengarkan dan menceritakan banyak hal, sunbae.. maaf selama ini aku sudah salah sangka." Jungkook bangkit berdiri, menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

"Sudah kubilang tak masalah, aku siap menjadi tempat curhatmu kapanpun kau membutuhkannya. Sekarang pergilah, bukankah ada hal penting yang harus kau lakukan?" Sana menepuk bahu Jungkook dan tersenyum menyemangati, seolah ia mengetahui apa yang hendak Jungkook lakukan setelah ini.

...

Jungkook berusaha mengatur nafasnya ketika ia berjalan tanpa suara sambil memaku punggung Taehyung yang kelihatannya sedang bersiap-siap melakukan shoot. Arah yang ditujukan Sana benar-benar ajaib, dia tak menyangka di halaman belakang sekolah juga ada lapangan basket.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya hanya lahan kosong yang disulap menjadi lapangan basket dengan dipasangi ring basket. Sana menyebut-nyebut tempat ini sebagai _'markas rahasia Kim Taehyung'_ ketika memberitahukannya pada Jungkok.

"Apakah kau mau diam di situ terus dan melubangi punggungku dengan tatapan _'senpai notis me'_ itu sampai Jimin dan Yoongi tinggi?"

Surai oranye yang tampak kemerahan di bawah sinar matahari berkibar lambat di udara dan figur tinggi itu berbalik tepat ketika bola masuk ke dalam ring dengan suara halus, bibir merahnya mengulas seringai mempesona yang memamerkan deretan rapi gigi seputih susunya.

OH SHIT

Padahal Jungkook sudah berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin dan tidak membuat suara, tetapi mungkin Kim Taehyung memiliki radar istimewa di tubuhnya yang dapat mendeteksi setiap kehadiran Jungkook seperti alien sungguhan.

Sudahlah, tak ada alasan untuk sembunyi-sembunyi mirip stalker begini toh di tempat ini tak ada orang lain selain mereka berdua. Karena itu Jungkook berdeham, berusaha terlihat santai dengan memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sedang memacu sangat cepat setiap kali langkahnya mendekati Taehyung.

"Bagaimana ujiannya?" Jungkook berbasa-basi dengan wajah sedatar tembok, dan ia tak bisa mencegah suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar bergetar.

Dalam seminggu ini ada beberapa mata pelajaran yang sudah dibagikan, dan Jungkook sendiri mendapatkan nilai di atas rata-rata hampir di semua ujian kecuali Bahasa Inggrisnya yang benar-benar kacau dan hancur di hari pertama.

"Oh, kau tak akan percaya! Semua yang kau sarankan untuk kupelajari benar-benar keluar di ujian, dan hasilnya nilai-nilaiku sempurna!" Taehyung mencampakkan bola basketnya hanya untuk merogoh serampangan isi ranselnya dan menunjukkan bangga tumpukan kertas ujian kusut yang di setiap kotak skornya bertuliskan poin angka 100 sempurna dalam tinta merah.

"Itu bagus. Selamat!" Jungkook spontan bertepuk tangan. Seperti dugaannya Kim Taehyung memang jenius, dan perkataan Baekhyun tentang Taehyung yang dulunya pernah menjadi murid teladan juga tidak bohong.

"Mohon bantuannya untuk selanjutnya, seongsaenim!" Taehyung nyengir lebar, mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan girang sebelum akhirnya berlari dan melakukan tembakan kedua ke dalam ring untuk merayakannya.

Jungkook tak pernah berhenti dibuat terkagum berapa kali pun ia menyaksikan Taehyung bermain basket. Kaki-kaki panjang itu bergerak anggun ketika melompat, sementara senyum menawan yang secerah matahari tampak menghiasi bibir sempurnanya seolah-olah hanya dengan bermain basket dapat membuat lelaki berambut oranye itu menjadi orang paling bahagia sedunia.

"Hei, ingin bermain _one on one_?" Kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Jungkook tanpa keraguan.

Taehyung menghentikkan pergerakannya dan bersiul, membalikkan badannya pada Jungkook yang tersenyum santai. "Wow, ada angin apa?"

"Mau main tidak?"

"Baiklah." Taehyung melemparkan bola pada Jungkook yang seperti biasa menangkapnya dengan kikuk. "Tapi kalau kau kalah, ini akan menjadi kekalahanmu yang ke lima puluh kalinya sejak terakhir kali kita bermain. Ayo maju!" Jungkook menelan ludahnya horror ketika _onyx_ itu berkilat kesenangan di bawah polesan eyeliner tebal.

Seperti biasanya teknik Taehyung mengagumkan, dan memang mustahil untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring kalau melewati _block_ -nya saja kau tak bisa. Tetapi Jungkook tidak takut. Jika dia tidak punya kemampuan yang cukup bagus untuk berolahraga, dia punya otak. Dan berkat pengamatannya menonton Taehyung bermain basket selama ini berhasil membuatnya mengetahui kelemahan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung berada di posisi _small forward_ dalam timnya, posisi yang berperan sebagai penyerang dan pencetak skor. Sehingga meskipun gerakannya selincah cheetah, penjagaannya sangat payah dan serabutan, membuat Jungkook berhasil menyelinap dengan mudah jika fokusnya teralihkan sedikit saja.

Taehyung hanya membeku dengan mulut terbuka ketika Jungkook melewatinya dan memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan _lay up_ yang sama persis dipakainya saat latih tanding beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku mempelajari _shoot_ -nya bersama Jimin selama seminggu ini." Jungkook terengah, mengelap keringat yang meleleh di sepanjang lehernya. Sungguh, melakukan satu tembakan saja dia sudah setengah mati begini. Dia sungguh heran bagaimana Taehyung yang otaku akut bahkan bisa bermain dalam satu pertandingan penuh.

"Jadi itu urusan penting yang membuatmu terlambat pulang akhir-akhir ini? Astaga, kau luar biasa Jungkookie! Mempelajarinya hanya dalam waktu seminggu bagi orang yang payah olahraga sepertimu ini bukan main-main!" Taehyung melompat-lompat antusias seperti bocah selagi kedua bola matanya berbinar.

"Kau sebenarnya ingin memuji atau mengejek hah?" Alis Jungkook naik sebelah.

"Aku serius! Kau mempelajarinya di masa-masa ujian, tentunya sulit kan membagi konsentrasi antara belajar dan bermain basket? Kau juga masih tidur larut malam karena harus mengajariku, karena itu menurutku kau sangat luar biasa!"

Wajah Jungkook sedikit menghangat menyadari Taehyung mengatakannya dengan tulus. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika ada seseorang yang begitu menghargai usahamu seperti ini. Dan Taehyung melakukannya.

Mungkinkah ini saat yang tepat?

"Ta-Tae!"

"Huh?" Jungkook memeluk bola basket dalam dekapannya erat-erat ketika Taehyung yang sedari tadi mengobrak-abrik ranselnya untuk mencari entah apa menoleh.

"A-Aku juga..." Jungkook tak bisa mengontrol suaranya dengan baik dan ia yakin Taehyung yang telinganya hampir setiap malam dicekoki oleh headseat juga pasti tak akan bisa mendengarnya kalau seperti ini.

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?!" Bencana, Taehyung mengorek heboh telinganya dan justru memilih berjalan mendekati Jungkook, membuat Jungkook semakin panik dan malah berjalan mundur.

"MAAF!" Jungkook berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah Taehyung lebih mendekat lagi hingga ia yakin suaranya hampir habis.

Dan berhasil, Taehyung terdiam di tempatnya dengan tampang shock sekaligus penasaran, menunggu Jungkook menetralkan nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Ada banyak orang lain yang lebih pantas bersanding denganmu, dan pastinya mereka tidak akan mengesalkanmu dengan bersikap tsundere." Jungkook menarik nafas, memulai dengan tenang. "Aku mulai menyiksa diri dengan bersikap munafik, tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta denganmu dan selalu menolak semua perlakuanmu padahal aku tahu benar aku juga menginginkannya. Aku juga hanya orang brengsek yang begitu mudahnya cemburu dan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan dengan menggantungkan perasaanmu sehingga rasanya kini tidak pantas sekali bukan, jika seandainya aku mengatakan... kalau aku juga menyukaimu?"

Hening, Jungkook menunduk dalam-dalam memandangi sepatunya. Taehyung juga diam. Apakah Jungkook tadi berbicara terlalu cepat sehingga Taehyung tak bisa menangkap maksudnya?

Namun jantungnya langsung memacu cepat dan mengalirkan deras seluruh darah di tubuhnya menuju ke wajahnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki Taehyung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu kupikir kau bocah ingusan yang benar-benar sombong dan menyebalkan setelah mendengar hinaanmu. Jadi awalnya aku bermaksud memberimu sedikit pelajaran saat kau mengotori hoodieku dengan air menjijikkan itu." Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya, dia bisa mendengar Taehyung mendengus. "Tapi kau tahu? Pada akhirnya aku justru malah jatuh cinta dengan bocah sombong itu, padahal jelas-jelas dia bukan dua dimensi."

Dan nafasnya tercekat merasakan jemari Taehyung menarik dagunya, memaksanya menegakkan kepala dan menatap ke dalam onyx membara itu. Wajah Jungkook terbakar, rasanya dia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kemana pun asal tidak pada Taehyung yang kini hanya menatapnya intens tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Terlebih saat ia mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Bolehkah?" Taehyung ragu sejenak, namun tetap tampak tenang.

"Silakan." Jungkook menjawab kaku.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu?"

"Kalau ciuman dari ibuku saat aku berumur 4 tahun juga bisa dihitung, kurasa tidak."

Jungkook tidak bodoh, dia tahu benar apa yang dimaksudkan Taehyung. Dia tahu apa yang akan segera terjadi ketika Taehyung tersenyum dan membawa satu tangannya ke dalam genggaman tangannya yang hangat seolah berusaha menenangkannya. Seharusnya Jungkook tidak gugup. Taehyung pernah berkali-kali mencium pipinya. Dan ia sendiri pun pernah mencium Taehyung.

Namun setiap kali Taehyung menyentuhnya jantungnya berpacu semakin kencang seperti akan meledak.

Lahan ini kosong, jarang ada siswa maupun guru yang mendatanginya, juga tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Byun Baekhyun atau komplotan Kim Taehyung dimanapun. Tidak ada yang bisa mengacaukan momen ini untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan menolong Jungkook lagi.

Hal terakhir yang Jungkook lihat sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya adalah wajah tirus Taehyung yang begitu dekat dengannya tengah tersenyum menawan. Dan ketika ia merasakan jemari Taehyung yang bebas mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya serta menekan lembut tengkuknya untuk mempersatukan bibir mereka, bola basket dalam pelukan Jungkook benar-benar jatuh dengan suara keras ke tanah, menggelinding bebas di bawah kakinya.

Bibir itu lembut, hampir sehalus dan seringan bulu. Hanya saling menempel namun cukup untuk membuat Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Seluruh wajahnya panas, seolah meleleh oleh bibir sempurna Kim Taehyung, dan perutnya tergelitik oleh sensasi asing yang membuatnya ingin menjerit keras-keras.

Nafas Jungkook terengah, kepalanya pening oleh kelembutan Taehyung memperlakukannya. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan permen jeruk dari bibir Taehyung. _Apakah Taehyung baru saja memakan permen jeruk?_ Dan dunia terasa berputar, Jungkook hampir tak dapat merasakan kakinya menjejak tanah lagi ketika lidah Taehyung melakukan gerakan menyapu pelan di atas bibirnya sehingga ia harus meremas kuat-kuat lengan Taehyung dan bersandar pada bahunya.

Tepat ketika Jungkook benar-benar akan menjerit dan merasakan dorongan kuat pada hidungnya untuk mengalirkan sesuatu, Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka dan kembali menciptakan jarak.

Jungkook membuka perlahan matanya, kehabisan nafas. Dia menatap sayu pada Taehyung yang wajahnya sama merah padam sepertinya, memanggil pelan nama lelaki berambut oranye itu dengan belah bibir merahnya yang terlihat mengkilat oleh saliva. "Ta-Tae.."

Namun Taehyung tak merespon, dia terdiam lama seperti patung dengan tampang ngeblank dan mulut terbuka idiot hingga Jungkook terpaksa mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah lelaki itu. "Tae, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku.. pusing.." Dan cairan besi berwarna merah pekat merembes keluar dari hidung Taehyung, sebelum tubuhnya yang mulai oleng seperti orang mabuk jatuh terkapar dengan mengenaskan di bawah ring basket.

"TAE!"

...

"Aku tak percaya kau bersikap sok keren begitu padahal kau sama tak berpengalamannya sepertiku. Jadi dari manga _hentai_ mana hah kau mempelajari teknik itu?" Jungkook terbahak, memukul-mukul perutnya kesenangan.

"Ck, diamlah. Hujannya jadi terasa lebih menyebalkan kalau kau terus tertawa seperti itu." Taehyung menggerutu.

Jungkook tak mendengarkan, dia malah tertawa lebih keras lagi sampai-sampai Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah dan mengumpat beberapa kali. Oh ayolah, mana mau Jungkook melewatkan kesempatan langka menyaksikan Taehyung malu-malu dan wajahnya merah padam sampai ke telinga begini?

Meskipun kenyataannya tak semenyenangkan itu. Kasus mimisan Taehyung yang cukup merepotkan membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang Jungkook kira untuk menghentikan pendarahannya di ruang kesehatan, sehingga kini mau tak mau mereka berdua harus terjebak oleh hujan deras lagi.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih gentle lagi." Taehyung membuka suaranya tepat di saat Jungkook hampir mati bosan mendengarkan suara rintikan hujan.

Jungkook mengerutkan wajahnya jijik."Berhenti menghancurkan imagemu dengan bersikap sok tsundere. Tadi itu kau bahkan 1000 kali lipat lebih gentle daripada biasanya."

"Tapi seandainya aku tidak mimisan... aish, sudahlah."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Well, sepertinya hujannya makin deras. Apakah kita mau menunggu di sini terus sampai reda atau menerobosnya?"

"Keberatan kalau seragammu sedikit basah?"

"Aku bukan perempuan manja yang takut maskaranya akan luntur kalau tersiram air hujan."

Taehyung terbahak, dan Jungkook dikejutkan oleh jemari Taehyung yang mendadak menggenggam tangannya. "Tapi sebelum itu..."

"A-Apa?" Jungkook menjauh dengan awas ketika Taehyung mendekatkan bibir ke telinganya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu untuk _hari itu_?" Jungkook merasakan wajahnya kembali terbakar saat melihat bibir Taehyung tertarik membentuk seringai mempesona yang sanggup membuatnya meleleh kapan saja.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Oh, sayangnya aku ingin dengar sendiri darimu."

"Well.." Lelaki berambut gelap itu berdeham dan memutar bola matanya salah tingkah. "..kurasa jawabanku _'ya'_?"

Taehyung terkekeh, mengacak gemas rambut hitam Jungkook. "Sampai akhir pun tetap tidak manis ya."

"Oh, maaf kalau aku memang tidak manis. Kau bisa meninggalkanku sendiri dan mulai mengencani para istri dua dimensimu itu yang.."

" _Tapi bohong."_ Taehyung memotong cepat perkataan Jungkook, lalu dengan gerakan kilat ia kembali mencium bibir manis itu. Taehyung nyengir, menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat-erat dalam tangan hangatnya dan menariknya berlari di bawah hujan.

" _ **Jungkookie, saranghae."**_

Dua kata itu terucap tulus pada telinganya, membuat hanya Jungkook seorang yang dapat mendengarnya. Dan meskipun air hujan yang sedingin es mengguyur deras tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki hingga menembus kain seragam tipis juga sepatunya, bibir merahnya tak berhenti mengulas senyum dan menghantarkan rasa hangat di dalam dadanya, tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang setiap kali Taehyung mengeratkan genggamannya.

Senyum bahagia yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir keduanya hingga mereka tiba di rumah, bahkan ketika malamnya Byun Baekhyun berceloteh panjang lebar karena keduanya kini harus terbaring lemas di bawah selimut hijau tosca milik Taehyung dengan tubuh panas dan hidung yang mengeluarkan ingus.

...

 _It must be L.O.V.E 200 percent sure of that_ _  
_ _I want you really I mean really_ _  
_ _Really, I like you and my reddening face proves that_  
...

 **-FIN-**

 **Hikkikomori:** istilah Jepang untuk fenomena di kalangan remaja atau dewasa muda di Jepang yang menarik diri dan mengurung diri dari kehidupan sosial.

 **Fudanshi:** Kebalikan dari fujoshi. Lelaki otaku yang senang melihat hubungan pasangan sesama jenis/yaoi.

 **A/N:**

Haloo semuanya ada yang inget sama fanfic ini? Hehe maaf ya sekarang saya lagi super sibuk pulang sore terus jadi updatenya lambat banget, saya juga udah jarang nonton anime juga :"3 tapi setelah ngeliat moment TaeKook yang bertebaran banyak banget di Bon Voyage sama pas mereka honey moon di Dubai/cough/saya mulai ngetik ngebut lagi. Taekook mah gitu, momennya langka tapi setiap comeback langsung borongan, gak ngasih jeda buat nafas dulu.

Terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca yang udah mau sabar sama segala ketsunderean Jungkook di ff ini. Saya pikir kalau semenya edan kaya Taehyung dan ukenya pasrah-pasrah aja kok kurang greget.

Terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca yang tetap sabar sama ceritanya walaupun memakai banyak istilah jejepangan, awalnya saya pikir jarang lho penyuka kpop sekaligus otaku :'3

Terimakasih banyak untuk pembaca yang setia nagihin kelanjutan ff ini dan tetap sabar walaupun di php-in authornya karena ngupdatenya lelet banget.

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua pembaca yang bersedia mengikuti ff absurd ini dari awal sampai akhir. Percayalah, saya sama sekali gapunya rencana buat nulis sepanjang ini. Jadi terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membacanya.

Sampai jumpa di ff saya selanjutnya.

-19 Agustus 2016-


End file.
